Revenge of Fire and Blood
by hasan126
Summary: For nearly 3 centuries, Naelyria, also called the Fyreheart, has bared witness to the rise and fall of House Targaryen from the shadows of the iron throne. From the Blacks and the Greens civil war, to all five Blackfyre rebellions. With Robert Baratheon now sitting the throne and the Lannisters cutting a bloody path through the royal family to ensure his reign's security, Naela mus
1. Chapter 1:Enough is Enough

283 A.C.

Trident

Daeva Naelyria Fyreheart

Naela could feel a whirlwind of emotions, one was sadness. Sadness for Elia and the bad hand she'd been dealt since her marriage to Rhaegar. She also felt anger, anger for not being here when her presence was crucial, as well as anger for not participating in the.

Mayhaps, mayhaps things could have been different had I took part in the reign of the dragons, she thinks, her thoughts continue to cause her sudden pause of motion as she walks along the banks of the Trident's Ford. Mayhaps the dragons would be alive and there wouldn't have been five Blackfyre rebellions.

She also felt hatred; hatred for Rhaegar and his insane desire for prophecy and disregard for his wife and children. As she wandered the banks of the Tridents Ford, stepping over corpses, lost in a daze; she thought about the glory days and also being thrown back into reality by one of her many silent sisters she had brought with her to recover the bodies of the dead loyalist.

She thought of how great of a king Aegon could've been had he lived and she groomed him to do so. She thought of his namesake...all of them...from those princes that should've been and could've been, to those who did take the throne and failed miserably as well as those who succeeded at kingship.

My God, I miss those days, she thought, as she discovered the corpse of the fallen kingsguard Prince Lewyn Martell. "Oh, Lewyn," she peered down at the man's corpse, his white armor now a sickly red-brown. "I promise… you… Jonothor… Elia… Rhaenys… and Aegon… you will all be avenged…"

After a while of collecting and cremating corpses, Naela eventually discovered the Rhaegar's corpse, after collecting the trail of rubies leading right to it. Standing over it, she whispers. "Rot in hell you… you… Damnit!" she lost her words. The main contributor to her current pain was now dead, and she found herself lacking the words that represent her built up frustration. she looks down at him, his eyes still open and it chokes her with grief, because despite all of his wrong-doings, Rhaegar was once like her child, as Aerys and Rhaella were before him and Jaehaerys and Shaera before them. Naela falls to her knees and bawls her eyes out, remembering her own children who were taken from her long ago. She pressed her hand onto Rhaegar's face, closing his eyelids, before bending down to kiss his forehead. When she rose to her feet, she had removed his crimson cloak as well as taken up his sword. the sad look she had just expressed immediately returned to the look of hatred she displayed when she first discovered Rhaegar's corpse.

"Good night my Silver Prince," Naela whispered under her breath. "In the end, you were a selfish, 'mad' prick, but I guess I have myself to blame for that. I gave you the wrong book. If Lyanna really has given you a child, then I will not make the same mistakes I carelessly made with you. the same goes for Viserys. I intend to make him 'Aegon the Conqueror' come again."

For the longest time afterwards, she wondered where Lyanna was. 'The tower,' she remembered then. 'Dorne.'

One of her servants approached her, crying out. "M-My Lady Fyreheart… we have received word that Eddard Stark is on his way to Storm's End to lift the Tyrell Siege." realizing what little time she had to reach the tower in Dorne and save Rhaegar's last child, Naela whistles call for her horse. An unusually large jet black Clydesdale appears. Mounting the great stead, she charges southward with great heist. for nearly 300 years, she has watched the realm go to shit time and time again, knowing she had the power to prevent most of the atrocities that had occurred in that timespan. Now, she intends to rectify all of it.


	2. Chapter 2:Fyreheart and Duck

283 A.C.

In the woods outside of Cider Hall

Rolly

Rolly was good as dead. He was just a simple smith's son, raised to the castle garrison, and working as hard as he could to better appease lord Caswell. Lord Caswell was kind and amiable; the man had been good to Rolly and his father. But his son, was another subject entirely.

Lorent Caswell was a wet shit, nothing like his father, impulsive, half-witted, with the worst manners you could possibly imagine. Lorent was a weakling, yet the whoreson received knighthood, and doing nothing to earn it. _He probably had his father pay a knight to knight him,_ Rolly thought. He was already untouchable, and speaking out against was a death sentence.

The real true problem started on Rolly's sixteenth nameday; his father had forged an especially custom longsword. And as if the Gods had some dark humor, Lorent saw it and tried to take for himself. To add insult to injury, Lorent claimed that Rolly's hands were fit for a hammer and not a sword. There was some hint of truth to that, as Rolly took up his father's hammer, breaking both of Lorent's arms and half of the ribs, to which he fled Bitterbridge thereafter.

It's only been a fortnight since Rolly fled. He hadn't slept a wink, fearing old lord Caswell's men were on his trail.

It had been three days and two nights had passed since Rolly had eaten last, and his strength was beginning to fail him. All he had taken with him was his longsword and his boots. Soon enough, Rolly's vision blurred from exhaustion, and he collapsed. He could hear the galloping of a horse nearby, but he blacks out before he could see who it was.

"Wake up," a muffled voice calls out, but Rolly paid it no mind, until he felt a wet sensation on his face. His eyes shoot open only for them to meet a pair of glowing, fiery golden eyes, and a face shrouded in the darkness of the night. "Do you have a name?"

Rolly rises to his feet then, licking his lips to find that wine was dowsed on his face. "R-Rolly… and you are?"

"Naelyria…" she replied. "Mind telling me what the hell you're doing half dead in the middle of the woods outside of Cider Hall? Don't you know bandits prowl these parts at night?" she scrapes the rocks together, igniting the pile of twigs between them. As the flames grew, they revealed Naelyria's sun-kissed skin, short, ivory white hair, shorter than Rolly's. She had a sword holstered to the belt of her ebony and scarlet surcoat that hid her legs. Under the surcoat she wore black scale mail. Her eyes glowed brighter than the fire.

"If I'm being honest, I haven't really known life outside of Bitterbridge." Rolly states.

She raises an eyebrow then. "So why are you here and not at Bitterbridge?"

Rolly looks away then. "I kind of can't… see, I brutally injured Lord Caswell's only son and heir with a smith's hammer."

"And how did that come about?" she appeared interested.

"He attempted to steal my nameday gift." He presented the greatsword to Naelyria.

He examined the blade fiercely. "Great craftsmanship. I would've done the same thing. For an exquisite sword, such as this. Who crafted this masterpiece?"

"My father…" he replied. Naelyria looked up at him with frank disbelief.

"You're a blacksmith's son. Allow to extend my gratitude towards your father; blacksmith is a noble trade. He truly has a gift."

"You are most kind, Naelyria."

Their discussion is instantly ended when a number of horses can be heard galloping around them. Five men on horseback surrounded them

"Well, well, well…" the man in front of them dismounted from his horse "It's been awhile Rolly."

"You know these people Rolly?" Naelyria asked.

"This is Ser Edwyn. We all served in the Caswell castle garrison together."

"Lord Caswell will be pleased to know that we have found you." Ser Edwyn was clearly full of himself, as Rolly always noticed about the man. "Though he'll probably settle for your pickled head… just like your father… I took his head ya know…"

A sharp pain struck Rolly then, his father was dead; killed for his son's actions. Rolly grips the sword intensely, his face burning red with grief and anger. He felt Naelyria's hand on his shoulder then, shaking her head. _Ser Edwyn is just provoking me. Right?_

"Wait, since when do fathers answer for their sons' misdeeds? The sins of antiquity go the other way around." Naelyria is shocked.

"Either way, come quietly," all the men drew their sword and surrounded Rolly and Naelyria.

"I was hoping to spill some blood." Naelyria displayed a sinister smile then. "It's been a very, very, very, very long time since I've stained my swords with blood."

Naelyria draws the sword holstered to the belt of her surcoat. The blade itself was black and moderately curved; the flames revealed the many ripples in each part of the blade. The only other time he saw ripples like that, was when Randyll Tarly and his army passed through Bitterbridge. "Valyrian steel," Rolly gives her a look of exasperation. "Where did you get Valyrian steel from?"

"Not the time or the place." She spat at him. "Survive… and I'll tell you."

"Enough of this," one of Edwyn's men strikes at Rolly before he could react. To everyone's surprise, the same man was now on the ground at Rolly's feet, headless.

Rolly turns to Naelyria; her blade was dripped with blood. The others men back away in fear. "Who's next?" and with that, Edwyn was the last man there, as the other three ran, forgetting the fact that they had horses.

"Rolly," she withdrew her sword then, sitting down by fire. "It's time to prove your metal."

"What do you mean?"

"I want to see what you're made of…" she said. "I just decided that I don't want to continue my journey alone, but in order for you to come with me, I need to know how good you truly are with a sword and can take care of yourself combat-wise."

"What's in it for me if I do go on this journey with you?"

"I don't know… a horse's weight in gold... a royal pardon... knighthood-"

"Deal," Rolly assumes the position to fight Edwyn…


	3. Chapter 3:Ghost

283 A.C.

Prince's Pass

Daeva Naelyria "Naela" Fyreheart

Naela found herself in a state of happiness, as she had a faithful encounter with a man who could potentially wear a whitecloak someday. Obviously, he wasn't that much older than the Kingslayer, so Naela would have Rolly wait til he was older and much more experienced. Either way, that was one of the four open positions that she guaranteed.

Naela couldn't help but snicker at Rolly as the dry dornish heat made him lick at his own sweat. Naela wasn't effect by the heat, simply because the desert, and hot climate of Dorne was nothing compared to what she's use to.

There were a series of wind currents that eased Rolly's suffering, but none of them ever lasted long enough to satisfy him completely. At other times, there was a huge gust that would reveal bones and armor of ages long since passed.

The whirling winds would pick up the sand to such heights, Naela and Rolly had to wear scarfs over their faces. When then sand at last clear, something startles Rolly's horse, crying out and throwing him from the sandal.

"What's wrong with your horse?" she turns her horse around and dismounts, only to have something partially buried in the sand with the sunlight bouncing light off of it. Naela approaches it, discovering it to be a gem.

"What is it?" Rolly approaches it as well.

"It's a… ruby," she notes. "A precisely cut, and strangely familiar ruby. I haven't seen a ruby like this since-"

Naela is silent then, before dropping to her knees and scratching at the ground around the ruby. Sand goes flying into the air, revealing something black that the ruby is attached to.

"It can't be," she raises up a black circlet, studded with rubies, to the light, the sun revealing the many swirls and folds in it. "I found it… I can't believe I found it…"

"A… crown?" Rolly looks surprised. "It's a crown?"

"Not just any crown," Naela had tears in her eyes. "You're looking at the crown of Aegon the Conqueror… or as I would call it, one small piece of a much larger puzzle."

Bittersweet memories came back to Naela as she held the circlet. The day of Aegon's first coronation when he himself first wore it; she could remember seeing Visenya placing it on his head, and hearing Rhaenys' voice as if it was all only yesterday.

After sometime of reminiscing, the remounted their horse and continued onward.

Eventually, a tower came up in the distance, and Naela would knock her heels on the horse's side for it to gallop. As she rode closer to the tower, she could see them, three figures, clad in white; their whitecloaks bellowing in the wind.

"Thank God you're all ok." Naela threw herself into Ser Gerold's arms when she jumped from her horse. Rolly was right behind her, but his horse threw him off again landing him on his arse…

Ser Oswell draws his sword and points it at Rolly. "Who are you?"

"Rolly," he states. "But everyone calls me Duck."

"Why?"

"It's a very long story," Naela grins. "I'll tell it to you when we're out of this place and somewhere safer."

"What do you mean safer?" asked Ser Arthur.

Ser Gerold lets loose Naela who readjust herself. "Ned Stark and a party of Northmen are o their way here. We should head to Starfall now before they even get here. So grab Rhaegar's child and let's move out."

"Let the usurper's lapdog come," Oswell spat. "It has been awhile since I've had to use this sword."

"You can't fight them," she said. "Not when there are other Targaryens who need protection. So, let's go."

"We can't," said Ser Gerold. "The princess hasn't recovered from her delivery."

"Delivery?" Rolly muttered.

"When we informed her about the prince's death on the Trident, she went into an early labor." Ser Arthur expresses no emotion.

"I see," Naela rubs her chin then. She approaches the tower entrance "Keep an eye out. And let me know if anyone shows up. In the meantime, you four should get affiliated; for this is only the prologue of our time together."

The oder of blood and roses got stronger as Naela climbed the winding staircase of the tower. The blended scents remaindered her of her first human kill. It was an aged shepherd and his son, who was a man-grown himself. It was under the cloak of darkness, in the wilderness of the far east. Naela's cousins and their children were starving and she only did what she thought was right. Alas, those cousins of hers have long since left the world of the living, as have most of her kin. The race of primals still lives on in the far east, but those bound to Naela and her siblings by blood have grown thinner throughout the ages.

Upon opening the door chamber, Naela was met with a sight of blood, wilted roses, and Lyanna, laying silently in bed. Naela enters, only to notice the wetnurse on the other side of the room, her exposed tit pressed against a bundle of cloth in her arms.

Naela grabs hold of the chair at the foot of the bed and places it at Lyanna's side, seating herself in it. Lyanna would slowly open her eyes and look up at Naela, smiling softly and Naela would smile back. "Nice to officially meet you face-to-face, Lyanna."


	4. Chapter 4:She Wolf and the Fyreheart

283 A.C.

Tower of Joy

Princess Lyanna Targaryen nee Stark

"Are you Naelyria?" Lyanna looked up at her in awe.

"You know who I am?" she looked shocked.

Rhaegar had described Naelyria to an extent. She realized that hearing is one thing. Naelyria's sun-kissed, brown skin was flawless. Her ivory white hair was shorter than her brothers'. The most enticing sight of all, was Naelyria's eyes; As if someone threw a pile of gold dragons on and open flame. In most of Rhaegar's stories, he mentioned how her eyes were like embers in the dark.

"Rhaegar spoke a lot about you." She replied. "He had a number of stories to tell."

"Really?" Naelyria asked. "He made no mention of you, but then again, I hadn't spoken directly to him since Duskendale. At Harrenhal, I eavesdropped on him and another. He was talking about you and the three heads of the dragon."

Lyanna rolled her eyes in disgust at the mentioning of it. "That Gods damned prophecy again. He kept talking about a coming darkness, and that I had to give him a Visenya. I ended up giving him a son instead; his name is Jon. Despite everything, I still loved Rhaegar, and know he loved me."

Lyanna motions to Wylla to bring Jon closer to Naelyria, whose eyes widen and sparkle with would-be tears as she looks at the bundle in Wylla's arms.

"In all fairness," Naelyria sniffles, wiping tears from her eyes. "I take full responsibility for his pursuit in fulfilling that prophecy. When he was young and bookish, I gave him books from my own library; little did I know that he'd actually take them to heart. I should've put the pieces together when the red comet appeared in the sky, and Aegon's birth that soon followed. It doesn't matter now, Elia's dead, and her children are dead."

"This is my fault," Lyanna couldn't hold back the tears. "If Rhaegar hadn't chosen me… mayhaps he would've-"

Naelyria cuts her off then. "Rhaegar would've just married another. Either way, he still was a terrible husband and father. Had Aerys not restricted contact with Viserys, Rhaegar would've been a terrible brother as well. But still, he was like my son once."

Lyanna sniffled. "Did you ever have children of your own?"

"Yes… yes I did…" Naelyria's voice trailed off. "Thrice I married for love, and as a result… I gave each of them a dozen children to be sure of that... Most were boys, and only three girls… my only girls… If men only want sons, they should've come to me… I was practically throwing out sons… I spent so much time in childbed, I lost the use of my legs a number of times."

Lyanna could see the tears pour down Naelyria's face now, landing on her hands and lap. Lyanna couldn't bring herself to dote on the matter any longer. Even Naelyria had a sorrowful past.

She wipes her tears and takes a deep breath then. "But I've accepted the fact that they're lost to me forever, ripped from me long before their time. All I will be able to say, is that they gave me a much more positive view of the world, compared to what I had grew up seeing."

Lyanna lost track of the time, as she and Naelyria spoke. She could hardly believe how old Naelyria truly was, and how much youthful she still looked. They both spoke of their childhoods and dreams, and Naelyria recounted tales about how lovingly she remembered her own father, but silent when asked about her mother. She talked about her siblings, 12 in all; the nieces and nephews she had and still have.

"I think you should know this…" her tone turned serious then and Lyanna wanted to know why.

"Know what?" Lyanna asked.

"Your brother Ned is on his way here." She replied. "Which means neither you or your son, cannot stay here. Not when Robert wants all Targaryens dead."

"Ned isn't Robert, I'm sure he can be reasoned with." Lyanna's words hold some amount of doubt in them. "He would never harm me or my son, he's my brother."

"Men have crossed that line and spilled the blood of their own. Starks are no exception to this one truth. I'm sure you know of Bael the Bard and your ancestor, his own son killing him. Ned maybe your brother, but the fact that he is Robert's closest ally, which makes him Robert's lapdog; always at his beckoned call. If you couldn't trust him with the truth about you and Rhaegar, how could you trust that he won't harm you or your child? In the worst-case scenario, Ned delivers you and Jon to Robert, and Robert has Jon placed on a trebuchet directed towards the Blackwater. Jon is a threat to Robert; and I'd hate to see what could happen should Ned be confronted with that."

"Ned wouldn't do that." Lyanna repeats aloud and in her head, not able to wholly convince herself of it. Naelyria did have a point about trusting Ned. Benjen was the only one in the family that knew the truth about her running away with Rhaegar, that she knew well enough to trust with the truth. Ned would've gone straight to father about it, and Brandon still would've tried to kill Rhaegar.

Muffled noises could be heard from outside of the chamber. The door swings open, and a man with orange hair appeared. "My lady, seven riders have appeared outside. One carries the wolf banner on his horse."

"Ned's here…?" Lyanna asked. "Please, don't hurt him, he's still my brother."

"You have my word I won't harm a single hair on his head. But I'll be back, so we can finish this discussion." Naelyria smiled before leaving.


	5. Chapter 5:Wolves

283 A.C.

Tower of Joy

Eddard "Ned" Stark

Ned had reached the tower, his friends beside him. Proud Martyn Cassel; the crannogman, Howland Reed; Willem Dustin, upon his red stallion, faithful Theo Wull; Ethan Glover, who had been Brandon's squire; and Ser Mark Ryswell, of soft speech and of gentle heart. Each of these men bled and suffered losses alongside him, and for that, he had nothing but complete respect for and trust in them. When Ned planned to travel south, they gladly volunteered without question.

They were seven against three.

The three whitecloaks, were no ordinary three. There was Ser Arthur Dayne, the Sword of the Morning; Ser Oswell Whent, the Black Bat clad in white; and between them stood Ser Gerold Hightower, the White Bull. Their cloaks bellowed in the wind fiercely, as they stood, motionless and staring at Ned and his friends.

"I looked for you on the trident," Ned said to them.

"None of them were," a woman's voice boomed from inside of the tower. Out of the darkness, emerged a woman; slender and flat-chested with sun-kissed brown skin, golden eyes that could pierce armor, and ivory white hair shorter than Ned's own. She was dressed in a form-fitted bodysuit of black scales with cutouts for her fingers and shoulders. A burning heart embroidered on her chest area. She had two swords holstered at her sides; their pommels shaped like dragon heads, mouths agape with ruby eyes. Around her waist was a transparent, scarlet cloth that dragged behind her. Next to her was another man, lean, tall and orange haired in simple olive green tunic, wielding a greatsword. "Although, I will admit that I myself came here from there."

"Who are you?" Ned asked the woman.

"Only the Starks that peak my interest get to know my name." she looks at Ned and cackles like a hen. "And you are no such Stark. But I will say that you may address me simply as… Fyreheart."

She walks forward, partially closing the gap between them, but not enough to be arm's length. "What brings you around these parts, Ned? Shouldn't you and your foster family be celebrating. You've avenged your father and brother, and the Targaryen children are-"

"Tywin Lannister had them killed, not me," Ned grunted. The memory of their bloody corpses clung to him still. No child should have to answer for their father's misdeeds, he thought silently to himself. "I told Robert that the Lannisters should be punished for their actions. What they did, only dishonored Robert's cause. I wanted no part of that murder."

"Yet Tywin, his men and his oathbreaker-of-a-son all still have their heads, and reside south of Castle Black. Why is that, Ned? Had your ancestorthe old man of the North, Cregan Stark been in your position, the Lannisters, sure-as-all-7-hell, would've been put to death or swearing their black-brother vows as we speak. You've have proven that you have enough backbone to go to war for justice and your family's sake, yet you won't bring justice for the innocent who were wrongfully killed in the fray. Or were their lives forfeit in your eyes? Is that why you didn't take actions into your own hands and let harsh words be all you're good for? It would seem I've overestimated you; a most common of mistakes on my part-"

"Enough of this hogwash chatter, return my lord's sister, the Lady Lyanna, you bitch." Ethan Glover was as hotheaded as Brandon. Now Ned saw why Brandon had chosen him as a squire.

Fyreheart laughs again. "Bitch? Is that the best you can do? Even Brandon knew the fundamentals of swearing. Did he not teach you them, boy? I've been called a witch, a cunt, a monster, even a demon of the seventh hell. But bitch? You'll have to do much better than that."

"Mayhaps you'll prefer my steel instead," Ethan draws his sword and charges at Fyreheart who crosses her arms and smirks. Ned reaches out to grab Ethan's shoulder, only to have Ethan shove his hand away. Ser Arthur was ready to rush to aid, but she simply held her hand up, stopping him in his tracks. Ethan raises his sword above his head, and brings it down with his full force, only to have Fyreheart block it with her own sword. Ned gasps at the fact that he didn't even see her do so. Will full force, Fyreheart throws Ethan on his arse and playful smirks as she swings the blade in one hand.

She laughs hysterically then. "Ser Arthur, Ser Oswell, Lord commander, Duck, stay back. These men are all mine for the taking."

The White Bull looks distraught by this. "You can't possibly mean to fight them all by yourself."

"I do," she replied. "I was trained to fight worse odds than this. And it's been a long time since I put my father's teachings to use." She wields her sword with both hands; the blade itself was black and curved slightly, with a series of ripples in it.

"I always wanted Valyrian Steel," mocked Ethan.

"Then you shall have it," she widens her stance and bends her knees greatly as she brings the sword closer to her body. "Dance with me Northmen, since you're all so eager to die and meet your gods. Be sure to tell them who sent you, since there aren't any heart trees here in Dorne."

Ned and the others drew their swords as well, spreading out to surround Fyreheart. "Listen, we don't have to fight, if you surrender, I'm sure Robert will be merciful like he has to Ser Barristan and Ser Jaime."

"These knights aren't scum like Barristan, or Jaime. Unlike Barristan and Jaime, these men take pride in the oaths they swore, and don't turncloak under any circumstances." Fyreheart spat. "Barristan is a traitor. May he rot in hell for it. Oh, I nearly forgot…"

"What…?" Ned asked.

"Lyanna asked me not to hurt you, so I suggest you stand back, I'm sure she'd want to speak to you in one piece."

"Ned don't listen to her," spoke Howland. "She's just lying because she knows she can't beat us."

She glares at Howland then. Ned noticed that Fyreheart was taller than Howland by a hair. "You will fall first, crannogman." she hissed at him. "And so it begins." She turned back to Ned and smirked.

"No," Ned said with sadness in his voice. "Now it ends." He draws Ice, wielding it with both hands, despite the fact that it's weightless. Lya, I be there soon, looked up at the tower.

They were seven facing one.

Ethan throws himself back on his feet, his face red with anger. "I won't be bested by some whore." He rushes towards her again.

"New dog, but the same old tricks," she swung her blade, and locked it together with his sword. She grabbed hold of the collar of his tunic, and knocked her head against his before using her knee to ram his crotch, and throwing him over herself and pinning him to ground. Ethan remains motionless on the ground after Fyreheart removes her grip on him. "Guess I was wrong, crannogman. You're next…"

Ned tensed up in fear after watching Ethan Glover get subdued without much effort. Fyreheart then turns to face Howland. She casually walks towards him, but he stands his ground, despite his shaking. "Leave him be," Willem Dustin and Martyn Cassel both charge towards her, only to her counter-charge towards them, drawing her second sword and blocking both of their swords, her arms hoisted into the air over her head. Willem and Martyn put their full force into keeping her that stance. Fyreheart soon got down on both knees with her swords holding up theirs.

"Hurry and pin her down," Martyn Cassel groaned. Ned and the other four inch closer. But before they could grab her, Fyreheart released her swords from her grip.

Fyreheart wraps her arms around Willem's torso, tackling him to the ground. She draws Willem's own dagger and jabs it into his thigh. Willem Dustin hollers in pain. She takes the same dagger and slashes at Martyn Cassel's thigh, forcing him to the ground as well.

Before getting back on her feet, Theo Wull tackles her. "Ned… Go to Lyanna!"

"I can't just leave the rest of you to fight her alone." Ned said to the man.

"We'll hold her off." Mark assured him.

Ned approaches the tower, only to see Ser Arthur bar his way.

"Arthur, let him go," Fyreheart said. The Sword of the Morning stands aside, and Ned rushes up the stairs.

Upon opening the door, Ned sees Lyanna, lying in a bed stained in her own blood and wilted rose petals everywhere. Ned dashes to his sister's bedside, falling to his knees and cupping her hand in his own.

"Lya...Lya," Ned cried out wholeheartedly with tears on verge of gliding down his face.

"Ned...is...is that...you..." Lyanna weakly opened her eyes, cracking a sad smile at the sight of him. "I am… sorry Ned, for everything. For running away and not telling you. I thought that I couldn't truly be honest with you or trust you, especially since Robert's your friend."

"To hells with Robert," Ned said to her. "You can always trust me with the truth. I'm your brother for Gods' sake Lya. Robert is the last person I'm gonna let hurt you. Let's go home to Winterfell. I know it won't be the same without father or Brandon, but you have to come home, Benjen is waiting for us. And I want you to get to know Cat and our son Robb. Please…"

Lyanna shakes her head with what little strength she had left. "I cannot go back with you to Winterfell… please Ned… please promise me… that you will… protect... my son… If Robert finds out about him, he'll kill him. You have to protect him, promise me Ned…"

"I… promise." Ned said. "Lya… I promise…"

Lyanna smiles before closing her eyes. "I'm glad… s-she… didn't… hurt… you-" her breathing slows down before stopping altogether. Ned holds his sister for a long time after that, his grief overwhelming him, until a baby starts crying.

"Is that… is that her son?" he asks. The girl nervously nods her head. "May I hold him?" Wylla hands the child over to him, and he gasps in exasperation, the babe had Lyanna's brown hair and Rhaegar's indigo eyes. Those indigo eyes were looking at Ned now, wondering who he was no doubt. "What did she name him?" he asks Wylla, his voice soft.

"J-Jon," Wylla says.

"What will be your next course of actions now, Eddard Stark?" Ned couldn't even see Fyreheart's face, the darkness outside the chamber shrouded her face completely. The only part of her he could see, were her fiery golden eyes that illuminated like embers. "How do you intend to keep your promise to Lyanna? Will you forsake the bonds of friendship to Robert and fight to put Jon on the throne? Or will you bide your time and build up support over the years?"

Ned looks up at her, meeting her menacing, luminescent, golden gaze, before looking back at Jon's innocent eyes. "No I won't. No one needs to know where it is that he came from. My companions will take the truth of his parentage to their graves if I asked them to do so. I promised Lya I'd protect her son, so I'll claim him as my bastard."

"That's It!?" Her voice flared up with anger. Jon started crying again, before Fyreheart took him out of Ned's arm, swaying him back and forth until he stopped. She hands him off to Wylla before whispering to Ned. "Raise him on the belief that he was a mistake born from you missing your wife's bed; born of lust and shame. That he's worth nothing. You would have him grow up in the shadow of your son Robb, and have your wife Cat would despise him because she can't stand the idea that you fucked another woman. And for what!? Because you don't trust her with the truth? Are you that fearful that she'll sell Jon out to Robert? I hope you realize this idea is terrible, even for you."

"You're wrong..." he said. "Cat is a good woman and she will do her duty. As for my son Robb, and any other children the Old Gods may grace me with, Jon will be raised alongside them. They'll eat their meals at the same table, warm themselves in the same hearth, learn from the same maester and be trained by the same master-at-arms. Jon and Robb will grow up as brothers, with nothing but love between them."

"First of all, no Westerosi highborn lady willingly raises their husband's bastard by another woman. Secondly, Cat will despise Jon, she's that kind of woman, her mother Minisa was that kind of woman as well. Cat's hatred for Jon will see her seat him as far away from her and your children at any time meals are given. Cat will also tell your children to have no sense of trust in him, saying bastards are treacherous by nature, to which Daemon Blackfyre has credited that statement to be true. Jon will always have that feeling like he doesn't belong in Winterfell, and then he'll do something stupid like join the Night's Watch, with the naivest and childish notion that he'll find some form of fulfillment and personal glory in a place where such things could never exist. The worst part, he'll live by your moral code, to which you yourself are a slave to. The outside world is a terrible place, and I want Jon to live a long and happy life, until he's old and grey, with an abundance of children and grandchildren. Which means that your sense of morality will get him killed, long before his time. If I were to give him to you, I shall do him wrong, and Lyanna wrong. I will not do them wrong, I'd rather wrong those still dead and rotting on the Trident, wrong myself, and you before I wrong this child. You would have him be like most people; living and dying in the same hovels they started life in. I don't want him to be most people."

"What would you have me do then?" Ned asked. "I can't fight Robert. Not after we fought and bled alongside each other."

"Right, cause your honor compels you to stay loyal to a man who would see your nephew killed to pacify his bloodlust towards his own father's kin. I would have you prove that your love and loyalty for your family is stronger than your friendship to Robert. Set right the wrongs that you allowed to go unpunished." Fyreheart gestures for Wylla to leave the room with the baby. Fyreheart turns to leave as well but Ned stops her. She looks over her shoulder towards him.

Ned feels his anger grow at Fyreheart's words. "You may insult me and my honor, but you will never ever question my loyalty to my sister or my family, because my love for my sister and my family is real." She turns around completely, sarcastically clapping her hands together and smirking.

"I never said it wasn't real, I said I need some convincing." She coldly declares. She renters the chamber and plops down on the bedside next Lyanna's corpse. "Forgive me Lya," she mumbles as she reaches over her and sticks her hands under the pillow that Lyanna's head rested on. Fyreheart pulls out a number of folded up papers and a book. She remained on her knees at Lya's bedside, clasping her hands together, lowering her head and closing her eyes. She mumbled in completely different tongue; the only thing he heard that made sense was Tiababylo, as she said multiple times. Is it a name? he thought.

"What are you doing with those?" Ned asked. "And what did you just mumble?"

"Proof that Lyanna wasn't kidnapped or raped as so many believe." She responded. All Ned wanted to do was lash out at her, but his body wouldn't obey, which is why he didn't stop her as she desecrated Lya's body. "And for your information, I was praying for your sister's soul, because some of us feel better knowing that the soul is beyond suffering."

"I just want to protect Jon," he said as she tried to leave again. "Fighting Robert won't accomplish that."

"I want to protect Jon too, but I'm going to stoop so low as to lie to him. And I thought men-of-honor always told the truth. I'm disappointed." She turns to leave again. "I suggest you take your companions to Nightsong for medical attention. Since you fought alongside Robert, you'll find no hospitality here in Dorne. I'm not threatening, I'm simply being 'honest'."

Ned stops her again. "What is Tiababylo?"

Fyreheart pauses then, only to approach Ned with a face of pure rage. She backhands him across the face with her knuckles. "Never utter my Sovereign's name again, you swine!" she storms out after that. Ned bites the inside of his cheek, the pain of her hit left him shocked, whereas the force of it caused his nose to bleed.


	6. Chapter 6:Let's Get Out of Here!

283 A.C.

Tower of Joy

Daeva Naelyria "Naela" Fyreheart

The She-wolf didn't deserve this kind of ending, Naela wiped the tears before they could fall. Emerging from the tower, Naela motions for the kingsguard to come to her.

"Is the princess...?" Arthur displays a look of shock when Naela nods.

"We need to get to Starfall. From there, all of you will go to Braavos. Lucerys Velaryon and Ser Willem Darry should already be there with the Viserys and the others." Naela says.

"You're not coming with us to Braavos?" Gerold asked.

"There are still loyalists here in Westeros, and someone has to do the dirty work of rallying them. Once I'm done here I will send word on where next we meet. We should go now before those six idiots come to and Ned stops grieving. Whatever you do, don't let Stark get this child, it is imperative that he be united with his remaining family."

"With all due respect my lady," Wylla speaks up then. "Stark is his family too."

Naela sighs heavily then. "But he has no intention of being honest with Jon or himself for that matter. He would have Jon grow up and die in the grey waste of Winterfell, because Ned isn't strong enough to face his past, or the truth."

With that Naela grabs hold of the red stallion that Willem Dustin rode in on, and mounting it.

"Didn't you have your own horse that you rode in on, Naelyria?" Rolly asked.

"Aye, but the kingsguard and Wylla aren't gonna go to Starfall on foot." Naela replies. "Unburden these northmen of some of their horses. They won't be riding anytime soon."

"How did you get to be so cold?" Ser Oswell asked Naela.

"Years of practice and a lot of losses." Naela said. "Wait a minute… Ned's the one with ice water in his veins and I'm the cold one…? I drink Myrish fire wine when I'm too lazy to start a fire." Everyone cracks up at Naela own self-jape.

The four men help Wylla and the babe mount Naela's own horse, with Ser Gerold mounting it as well to hold the reins. Ser Oswell and Ser Arthur grabbed hold of two of the six other horses, while Rolly mounted the same horse he rode in on.

Thus the restoration prologue was nearing its end.


	7. Chapter 7:Princes

83 A.C.

Sunspear

Prince Oberyn Nymeros Martell

Jon Arryn had come to Sunspear, carrying Elia's bones and the bones of her children with him. Naela had already returned Lewyn's bones sometime earlier.

"Brother, how can you be so craven enough to break bread with our sister's murders? Did she and her children mean nothing to you? Are you so eager to spit on her grave?"

"You know as well as I that we have neither the swords to go up against Robert and the Lannisters. In order for us to achieve vengeance, we must lull the usurper into a false sense of security, if we are to able to get the necessary pieces into place."

Their cousin Manfrey enters the room hold a document. "Cousin I caution you not to act, regarding these peace terms. If you do this, you risk all of Dorne turning against you."

"Enough, Oberyn, I will explain everything to you after Lord Arryn leaves. Manfrey, we will discuss that matter in time as well. Away with you both."

For three days it took Arryn and his company to negotiate with Doran. Oberyn wanted to leave to Essos and rally all of the sellsword companies together and strike at the usurper and claim justice for his Elia and her children.

Manfrey moved silently. He never made a sound to let you know where he was or what he was doing. Truth be told, Oberyn hadn't seen his nieces or nephew either. Manfrey even kept his secret. What secrets are you hiding, cousin?

The day had finally come. The usurper's lapdog Jon Arryn was gone, left at first light. Oberyn hadn't spoken to his brother since Arryn first arrived. Oberyn never went to dinner for he knew that they'd toast to the usurper and the Red Viper clearly would've turned over his cup.

"Cousin," Manfrey's voice was soft. "Your brother wishes to speak to you."

Less than a minute after he entered the hall, Oberyn was slapped across the face by brother. Aero Hotah snickered under his breath.

"Brother what was that for?" Oberyn hissed, clutching his cheek. "Have you gone insane?!"

"When last we spoke, you accused me of not caring about our sister and her children. How dare you?! If you were not my baby brother, I'd have your entrails ripped out make you eat them, for making such demonizing accusations." Doran spat. "When I learned about Elia and her children, I wanted to go to Kingslanding and kill the Mountain and Tywin Lannister myself. But Dorne is no match against the combined strength of Baratheon Lannister, with the risk of Stark, Arryn and Tully aiding them. 25,000 is no match against their hordes, Oberyn. Dorne would be destroyed. Our children slaughtered like animals. What kind of Prince of Dorne would subject his people to that much suffering in the name of personal vengeance, brother?"

"So then what?!" Oberyn spoke up then. "Do we sneer under our breath and allow Elia to laid in her grave unavenged?"

"Patience, dear brother, for the time will come when we will have what is our vengeance. I must work to undermine Robert Baratheon and Tywin Lannister."

"And how do you intend to do that Doran, you yourself said not five minutes ago that we are too few and the Lannisters are too many."

"We have allies in court amidst the Stags and Lions, those with ambitions for glory. Those are to whom we bring to our side and have them bring about chaos in Robert's court. In the midst of the chaos, Viserys Targaryen shall return to take back the throne." Doran continued.

"Viserys is a child." Oberyn spat.

"That didn't stop you from wanting to continue the fight in his name." Their cousin Manfrey snickered.

"From what my spies in Braavos tell me, the boy king is being educated by a Halfmaester who is said to know more than full fledged maesters. And he practices swordplay under the tutelage of the Sealord's Firstsword. Soon enough, brother, you will good to Braavos under the guise of meeting the Sealord. But in truth, you will go and treat with Viserys Targaryen."

"Why me?" Oberyn's eyes widened.

"You are a Prince of Dorne. It is your duty to see to that our allies are taken care of and know who their allies are." Doran said to him. "Plus, a marriage pact needs to be witnessed."

Manfrey looks exasperated at Doran then. "You mean to marry your daughter to the king then?"

"Our support comes at a cost, cousin. Arianne will be made queen and Viserys will make up for how badly his brother treated Elia."


	8. Chapter 8

283 A.C.

Starfall

Lady Ashara Dayne

Ashara's mornings usually start with her refusing to get up or take care of herself. Her broken heart was that of a broken dam. If it would be fix was unknown to her.

There was screaming of a familiar voice that see Ashara to leave her bed chambers for once, without the pleading of her brother Arel and his wife.

When she entered the great Hall, she was surrounded by faces old and new. Her brothers Arel and Arthur, Ser Gerold and Ser Oswell, Wylla and Naela. The only knew faces were the child in Wylla's arms and a man with messy orange hair.

"Why can't you see that Jon is the rightful king, Naela?" Her brother ranted angrily. "Because Prince Rhaegar was the eldest born, his children would come first in the proper succession."

Naela cringes then. "Have you forgotten that the Ned Stark is Jon's uncle...? If not, then you would do well to know that many Targaryen loyalist as of late that have no love for Stark, and to proclaim his sister's son could very well lose us the well needed allies. And Ned has made it clear he will not go to war against Robert, not even if it was for Lyanna's sake, for he has already broken bread with the man and called him 'brother'. On top of that, none know of Jon's existence. To proclaim him, we risk him being called a bastard spawned from rape."

"She's right you know," Ser Gerold told her brother Arthur. "If we're going to get support for our cause, we need to rally people behind a Targaryen that they are aware of and who they know about."

Arthur grumbles under his breath then. "Fine... You win again, Naela."

"When you put it that way, you make it sound like I always win."

"When it comes to arguments you kinda do." Ser Oswell muses.

"Where do we go from here?" Arthur asked.

"You three and Jon need to go to Braavos where Viserys and the others are. I'll stay and rally as much support as possible before I join you. Considering that most just fought a war and probably can't muster an army of any decent size, I'll have to look my brood brothers and sisters and see if they'll loan me some armies to make up for the Westerosi support I fail to gain."

"Naela, we're not leaving you alone here to do all this work by yourself."

"Well you're not going to neglect your duties to protect the king and his family. So you need to take Jon and go to Braavos. I'll have Rolly here with me, so depart quickly."

Ashara looks up in shock. "You can't leave brother, you just got back."

Naela looks in Ashara's direction then, and smiles. "Why don't you go with them, Ashara. I'm sure being here is upsetting you right now, seeing the world may ease the internal turmoil you're feeling."

Naela's words spoke volumes of truth about Ashara, when she heard about Ned marrying the Tully girl and about Elia, Ashara just wanting to live. In the course of a year, the man she loved married another to save himself, and her sister in all but name was raped and murdered, and for a time, she thought her brother was dead.

"What say you, Ashara Dayne?"

"I say onto you, Naela, I'll go, but only if you let one of the three of them come with you. I couldn't live with myself knowing that you're here all alone, bearing the burden of restoring the Targaryens to power."

Naela smirked sadistically at that. "Who said I'm gonna be alone on my journey-"

The maester entered the hall then, in some great rush. "My Lord Arel, a two ships has docked here; the captain of these cogs has requested an audience with you.

"Who might this captain be?" Her brother Arel asked.

"A Lady by the title Daeva Daesyus, captain of the Sea Wyrm." Naela's eyes widened as she darted out of her chair and to the docks. Everyone else followed in a rush.

Upon reaching the docks, Ashara saw two great galleys at anchor, with dragon heads on the bows and sails of seafoam and emerald.

Ashara saw as Naela was joyfully embraced another woman. The other woman stood taller than Naela, with similar ivory hair, but much longer in length. Dark amber skin, and seafoam green eyes. She wore a sleeveless black tunic, black skirts and boots, on her shoulders she wore an emerald coat, but the sea salt had paled its coloring. Her wrists were wrapped with bands and bracelets. Some exotic and some strange. Her neck was decorated with matching jewels and such. Her head was adorned with a green cloth eroded from sea salt as well.

Naela and this woman spoke what Ashara could only assume was High Valyrian, though it sounds much different compared to what Arel's wife speaks or the songs that Rhaegar composed in High Valyrian.

"Welcome Captain Daeva Daesyus. I am Lord Arel of House Dayne of Starfall, come into my peace and be welcome in my halls and at my table." Arel approached them.

"Just Daesyus is fine Lord Arel. You are most kind to open your docks to me and mine. I come here upon the request of my brood-sister Naelyria."

"I've asked her to spirit you all to Braavos whilst I all over Westeros and rally support." Naela stated.

"Aye, but for the time being I would like to gain some rest for my crew before we take to the seas again." Daesyus grinned.

"Of course." Arel replied.

Followed by Daesyus we're two lads who were in her likeness, only shorter than Naela and one had hair as short as Naela's. She would embrace them as well.

Naela wrapped her arms around the two's shoulders. "These are my nephews Laecius and Taevarius

Ashara watched in silence as both of her brothers and everyone else indulged in japes and casual storytelling.

"Lady Daesyus," Ser Gerold starts. "What was it like growing up with Naela?"

Daesyus grinned sadistically at the white bull's question, while Naela his her face in embarrassment. "Well... When we were younger in our homeland, Nae-Nae had a very defensive nature to her... Though it's been awhile since I've seen that side to you, Nae-Nae."

"It has been awhile..." Naela said. "Those pesky vows of neutrality got in my way."

"Yet the light of Bloodlust has returned to your eyes. Is it safe to assume our beloved brood sister Saint Cereza has absolved you of said vows?" Daesyus remarked.

"Why else would I carry these swords? Speaking of... Did you bring it?"

Daesyus grinned then. "Of course." She whistles and one of her men enter with an elongated object wrapped in crimson silks. "Woe to all who face you on the battlefield, Nae-Nae."

Removing the silks, Naela displays and curved sword. Upon unsheathing it, the blade was black as onyx yet the crimson ripples could be seen. The pommel was a silver dragon's head with ruby eyes. The guard of the sword was an ornate, circular piece of silver and gold.

"I thought hell would've froze over a few hundred times before I'd have to wield this again." Naela mumbled. "I guess I was wrong..."

Naela's moment was halted when a raven flew in and perched itself on her shoulder. The raven's plumage was as red as blood.

How queer, Ashara thought.

"Ah," Naela sheathed the sword and handed it back to her sister before taking hold of the raven and pulling the message out. "What is it that Manfrey has sent me?"

"Wait... Doran's cousin Manfrey?"

"He's your cousin too. But yes... Is there a problem?"

"What do you and he have to talk about?" Oswell asked.

"Are you and he scheming together?" Arel asked.

"More like we made a deal and he's just informing me of Doran's whereabouts. Speaking of, I need you and Manfrey to start working together in gathering Dornish support."

"Why not just ask Doran? Why undermine him?" Arthur asked.

Naela glisped at the scroll, pinching her nose in frustration. "Because Doran won't give any support unless I give him whatever he wants."

"Don't worry Naela," Arel said. "House Martell may have forgotten their oaths of fealty, but we haven't. I do whatever I can to get Dorne on your side, though, many are still loyal to Doran. But his conceding to the usurper may very well alienate those seeking vengeance for Elia and her children. Those Lords we must rally behind us."

"Rest assure, your leal service will not go unacknowledged or unrewarded." Naela smiled.


	9. Chapter 9

283 A.C.

Starfall

Ser Arthur Dayne

The dawn was arriving and the time had come to go, to leave his home of Starfall.

"Take care brother, sister and company," his brother Arel had told them. "By the grace of the Gods we will see each other alive and well again."

"Count on it," Naela remarked.

Ser Gerold had decided to be the one to accompany Naela in her quest to gather more support before rendezvousing in Braavos with the rest of them.

Also joining Arthur, Ashara, Prince Jon, Wylla and Oswell on their voyage to Braavos would be Daesyus' sons as added protection when passing through the Stepstones.

"On your way to the Stepstones, be sure to stop at Plankytown, there are some people there who needs to be picked up and join you." Naela informed them.

"Who are they?" Asked Ashara.

"You'll know when you see them." Naela gave a vague answer, as if telling them would cause problems. "To explain my plans completely at this moment might prematurely end the restoration before it can even start. The pieces have not all been placed on the board yet. That'll happen once we meet again, but not in Braavos."

"Safe travels, Lord Commander," Ser Oswell tells Ser Gerold.

"Same to you both as well, Ser Oswell, Ser Arthur,"

In order to appear less conspicuous, they all had to abandon their white armor and cloaks and Dawn would have to remain at Starfall in order to keep the ruse up for as long as possible.

"All aboard!" Daesyus elder son cried out. Arthur helped escort Wylla on board first as she held Prince Jon in her arms, Next he helped Ashara before he, Rolly and Oswell boarded the one ship themselves. Gerold, Naela and her sister Daesyus boarded the other ship, bound for Oldtown, and the Arbor, probably to gain the allegiance of the Redwynes and Hightowers since the Lord Commander's nephew was the current Lord of the Hightower.

The night prior, Arthur had noticed a parchment that Naela had, with five Reach houses written on it. Tyrell, Hightower, Tarly, Rowan and Redwyne. Whatever her plans were, it was very Reach and Dorne oriented.

Both ships hoisted their anchors and sailed off in opposite directions, the morning mist still thick enough to shroud them as both ships faded from the mouth of the Torrentine.


	10. Chapter 10

283 A.C.

Sunspear

Prince Manfrey Nymeros Martell

Doran had finally left to the water gardens leaving Manfrey in charge of Sunspear affairs. Oberyn however was sent to Braavos. Deep down Manfrey hoped that the Naela's red raven had reached her on time to warn her on what the Viper and the Grass we're up to.

Luckily for him, neither Doran nor Oberyn were aware of his dealings with Naela. He still remembered that day. A bald woman with pale skin, lavender eyes similar to his mother's, dressed in red robes embroidered with Naela's sigil, a heart gules enflamed proper charged with a dragon's head sable crowned. She introduced herself as Faerie had presented Manfrey with terms of an alliance with the Fyreheart and a cage of 13 ravens with feathers as red as blood and much larger than regular ravens and even larger than white ravens from the Citadel.

The terms involved the passing of information concerning Doran's and Oberyn's whereabouts discreetly using the red ravens, as Naela's letter detailed her grave mistrust of his cousins, as she believed that Doran's own objective may very well hurt her plans for a successful Targaryen restoration. She also wanted Manfrey to work closely with his other cousin Arel Dayne to gather Dornish support without Doran's knowledge.

The terms also requested the revealing of all of Doran's spies and friends in the Free Cities. In turn Naela would have Manfrey's eldest daughter and heir Doria would marry Mathis Rowan, his firstborn son Corrin would marry Bethany Redwyne, his second daughter Tyene would marry the heir to Highgarden Wilas Tyrell, his son Olyvar would marry Lynesse Hightower as well as squire alongside the boy king Viserys. Insisting that the king will need a confidants around the same age. Jornelle, Manfrey's youngest daughter, would marry the heir of Randyl Tarly. A means of fully integrating Dorne into the realm more than Daeron the Good did.

Faerie would act as Manfrey's personal assistant and partner in crime. When see wasn't running errands for him, she prowled the Halls of Sunspear.

Regardless, Faerie was useful. And as their time together extended, Manfrey found himself growing fond of her. In the end, he knew he would have to keep himself open for marriage, despite being five times a widow already.

Manfrey had loved all five of them and losing them after nine moons of wedded bliss hurt more than the previous loss.

Meria of Kingsgrave, with her deep emerald eyes and silk black hair. Gwendolyn of Yronwood, as blonde as a Lannister, but far more attractive and much less shallow. Hera Toland, the dragon's ghost, named for her corpse pale skin, though her hair was as scarlet as the red wanderer. Joy Gargalen, who had similar scarlet hair yet hers was shorter, her skin more olive and her eyes were red and yellow. And Val Qorgyle, the black scorpion, black haired, black eyed, and tart tongued on the surface, but a heart of gold when one truly knew her.

Some would snicker and and call him the Walder Frey of Dorne, as Lord Frey was on his seventh wife already.

Manfrey found gathering support to be a hassle and hurting his hand as he wrote messages and a sealed them with the sun and spear of Martell. Houses like the Yronwoods were now in alignment with Doran since Qyentyn would be sent to Yronwood in a few short years. But because Manfrey's second wife was an Yronwood and they had a son together, might bring the Yronwoods into the cause.

Manfrey sat in his solar going over reforms and such that could better Dorne's position. Doran instructed him to cease ties with the rest of the realm and primarily deal with the Free Cities.

"Prince Manfrey," Faerie knocked on the door.

"Come in."

"Naela sent message telling of Ser Arthur and Ser Oswell on their way to Plankytown to take your son to Braavos."

He was wondering when Naela was going to send that message.

"Excellent," he told her.

He couldn't trust having Dornish swords guard his son as most of Sunspear's guard were Doran's creatures. So instead, Manfrey had reached out the Cheesemonger Illyrio Mopatis, a contact of Naela's in Pentos.

The Cheesemonger had sent six pit fighters.

"My Prince!" Manfrey panicked at the sound of Caleotte's voice. He knew that if Caleotte found out about Manfrey's dealings with Naela, he'd tell Doran and thus be branded a traitor. Luckily, Faerie had Manfrey prepare for such an occasion by making sure none of his children were in the Water Gardens or anywhere where Doran could apprehend them should Manfrey get compromised.

Faerie had jumped out of the window of the upon hearing the maester's voice down the hall.

Manfrey had already secured a hiding place for the messages between him and Naela.

Manfrey regained his composure as the voice grew closer. He returned to his seat and pretended to continue reading the reforms from Doran.

"M...my... P...prince," the fat maester loss his breath in some ill-fated attempt to run to the solar.

"What is it Caleotte, I'm very busy at the moment... Sunspear isn't gonna rule over itself."

"There's s-someone... here to...see...you.." he was still heaving. "A-a Ser Gerold Dayne of High Hermitage..."

"What's my cousin doing here?"

"I have no idea, but he says that it is urgent matters."

Behind the fat maester stood Gerold. 15 and smirking like some pompis prat. He had his silver hair combed back, leaving the streak of black hair in front of his face. The truth of the matter was that Gerold wasn't actually knighted yet, and was sent to Sunspear by Arel to squire for Manfrey. Caleotte nearly died of shock when he turned and saw Gerold behind him.

"Very well then," Manfrey got out of his chair. "Leave us Caleotte." He waved his hand and the fat maester slightly bowed. Gerold grinned then and slapped Caleotte's arse, sending a shockwave of exasperation up his spine. He scurried out of the solar only for Gerold to strike his arse again.

The boy went to his knees in laughter only for Faerie to return and flick him on his forehead.

She closed the door then. "I'll admit, that was pretty funny, but I would suggest you ease up on that."

"What if I don't want to?"

"Then... I'll just have to teach you a lesson..." Manfrey noticed that the two were flirting with each other.

"Stop it..." He shouted. "Why are you here Gerry,"

"Cousin Arel and my mother want me to be a great knight like Arthur, but because I'm aware of your little plot against cousin Doran, and there's no one trustworthy enough for me to squire for without the truth getting out, they sent me here."

"We might as well make the most of it," Faerie shrugged. "I mean..." She paused then. "Someone's listening in on us."

All of their eyes widened as they looked at each other and then towards the door of the solar.

Faerie drew a dagger from her robes and creeped toward the door. Gerold drew his sword as well.

In some great flash, the only thing Manfrey saw was blood staining the door and the floor in front of the door.

"Meric of Lemonwood," the lord treasurer. Manfrey saw the man dead on the floor. "What have you done!"

"He was clearly spying on us," Gerold said.

"Why else would he stand at the door and not knock?" Faerie asked sarcastically.

"We need to get rid of the body... If word reaches Lemonwood or Doran, we could all get killed under the charge of treason." Manfrey mentioned.

"One problem, how are we gonna get the body out of here?"


	11. Chapter 11

283 A.C.

The Arbor

Paxter Redwyne

His three guest sat around in comfort washing down their bread, cheese and olives with Arbor gold.

"To what do I owe visit?" Paxter Redwyne was unaccustomed to unannounced visits, especially after he had just returned his fleet home from blockaiding Storm's End.

"I'm here on behalf of the true king, not that kinslaying oaf sitting the throne now. The king is in need of allies and House Redwyne had answered the call of the Dragons before. Now i need you to answer that call again. Not now obviously, but when the time comes."

"I see..." Paxter saw no reason why he shouldn't refuse.

"There's also a marriage alliance that has to take place." The woman next to Fyreheart said. "Because your sister Bethany is still young enough to marry and bear children, she must marry the eldest son of Prince Manfrey Martell. This marriage is to prevent the Dornish and the Reachmen from trying to kill each other before the king reaches maturity and raises his banner."

"Why would I wed my sister to some Dornish cunt?!" Paxter rose out of his chair.

"Did you not hear me when I said?" Fyreheart stood up as well. "Dorne and the Reach need to be on completely peaceful terms and willing to fight alongside one another when Viserys returns for the throne. And what better way to ensure peace than through marriage? By doing this, trade with the Free Cities that is normally exclusive to Dorne alone can now be possible to the Arbor. Think of Arbor gold making it's way through the ports of Volantis and Qarth and even the lands of YiTi."

The thought alone sounded to good to be possible.

"How do I know you're not lying?"

"Because no one in this world make this kind of proposal without being a lackwit or a liar, and I am neither of two."

Her honesty was quite apparent. "Alright... I'll give you my answer on the morrow-"

"No... We leave tonight... There are a great many other houses to bring into our cause. Before the moon reaches its highest point, I want your answer."


	12. Chapter 12

283 A.C.

Southern Coast of Dorne

Ser Arthur Dayne

Prince Jon's crying seemed to have no end. Whatever Naela did to lull him to sleep, Wylla didn't have the same skill.

From the moment they left Starfall, the Prince had been crying non stop, only stopping when he was hungry or when he was sleepy.

Ashara would try to help but to no avail.

At some point, Arthur prayed that they reunited with Naela sooner so she could put an end to the little prince's crying.

Arthur didn't like Naela's tactics in how she planned to take back the throne. If necessary, she'll slaughter innocent people, claiming that she had done such things since she was old enough to use a sword. The fact that she was willing to stoop to Tywin Lannister's level of brutality was unbelievable. But when she took out all six of Ned Stark's companions and claimed that she was barely toying with them, Arthur somewhat stop doubting her.

Despite her tactics, she made her loyalties to the Targaryens strongly apparent, like Arthur and his sworn brothers still known to him, they would sooner die than join the Usurper's regime. If only Ser Barristan shared their ideal of staying loyal. The old knight oft worried about his own honor at times, so it indirectly made sense as to why he would join the opposition.

Another thing was this boy Rolly. Naela said that she found him fleeing Bitterbridge because of some trouble he caused for Lord Caswell. Subconsciously, Arthur can't help but think of Jaime when he looks at Rolly. He failed the Lannister boy, he failed Rhaegar, he had shamed the whitecloak, but no more than Barristan with his treason, or Terrance Toyne with his breaking of chasity or Criston Cole and his kingmaking.

He may have been regarded as one of the best in the realm, but in truth, he was soiled. Aerys had practically made the Kingsguard a mess and Arthur could only imagine how worse the order will be under the Usurper now that he has an oakbreaker and a turncloak in his ranks.

I will have to set things right, he thought.

Naela had said that Viserys would be king because no one would acknowledge Jon as Rhaegar's legitimate son. Arthur had come to realize that she was right. He just didn't want to believe it. Regardless and whatever the cost, he would make sure that Viserys was a better man than his father, a more promising ruler to-be than Rhaegar. Arthur would make sure that Viserys was protected, but he would also make sure that Viserys brought no harm to himself or others.

He would form a personal bond with the king, and the rest of the royal family.

The winds must've been in their favor, as they reached Plankytown in less than two days.

"We'll be dropping anchor shortly," one of Naela's nephews came below deck and told them.

Naela's nephews seemed to be two decent individuals, but then again, Arthur never had a full conversation with either of them, or their mother Daesyus for that matter. There was no telling what those two are capable of. But seeing Naela in action, that could be anything.

"Be on your guard," Laecius said. "Aunt Naela was specified that Doran Martell's spies frequent around this town."

Arthur nodded with assurance.

"The individuals you're looking for are a group of seven, shrouded in velvet." Taevarius told him.

Both he and Oswell disembarked, searching for these individuals that Naela said they would have to pick and take with them.

An hour passed without much luck and they couldn't go around and ask questions, not knowing who were spies and who weren't.

The seven velvet hooded individuals arrived at the boat when Arthur and Oswell.

One stood above the other six. Another one was small enough to sit on the tallest one's shoulder.

At some point, the seven individuals removed their hoods, revealing six bald eunuchs and a boy younger than ten.

The tallest called himself Belwas, Strong Belwas. A colossal eunuch that claimed to be from the fighting pits of Slaver's Bay. Arms like tree-trunks, nut-brown skin, gapped teeth, a gleaming bald head, the smooth cheeks of a eunuch, a huge chest, and a massive belly. Scars crisscrossing across his body. The other eunuchs weren't much for talking. As the boy, he was apparently Prince Manfrey's second son Olyvar. As part of whatever agreement between his father and Naela.

"The boy is very quiet and shy, mayhaps spending time with the king, another around his age will do him some good." Ser Oswell said.


	13. Chapter 13

283 A.C.

Nightsong

Eddard 'Ned' Stark

A great amount of time had passed since the confrontation at the Tower of Joy.

Lyanna was dead, her son in the hands of woman that would see him get killed by Robert.

Lyanna had asked Ned to protect her son and he was determined to do so. When he at last came to his senses, he grabbed his horse and rode for Starfall, ready to fight Ser Arthur and his sworn brothers.

Alas, they were not there and Lord Arel Dayne had turned him away, speaking of how Ned had broken Ashara's heart by marrying Catelyn Tully, after promising to marry to marry Ashara.

Ned hadn't truly given Ashara a thought since before the deaths of his father and Brandon. He wanted to invite her to Riverrun for the wedding and get his father's blessing to marry her.

It would never be...

Ned tore down the tower and used the stones as a marker Ethan Glover who died from the force of Fyreheart slamming him into the ground. A dent in his chest as well.

As for Lyanna, Ned wanted to take her back home. It's what she would've wanted, he told himself.

As for the rest of his companions, each had their sword hand removed. Fyreheart did this so that they would never take up arms against the Targaryens.

Fyreheart may have been vile but she wasn't wrong about the Dornish turning Ned and his companions away. Some called him evil, some blamed him for the murder of Elia and her children. Only when they reached Nightsong did the hateful statements towards him stop.

His companions were half dead, their wounds on the verge festering, and half of them were shitting in their breeches from drinking bad water.

They spent half a moon at Nightsong getting their wounds treated by the local maester. Fyreheart's skill at arms was beyond anything Ned had ever seen or read in history.

Fyreheart wasn't a who... She was a what... Her glowing golden eyes said that much.

He spent a lot of time speaking with Lord Caron about what he experienced at the Tower, completely reserving the truth about Jon.

"I see," Lord Caron seemed intrigued by the story of Fyreheart's prowess. "I'm sure the king would want to hear about this."

"Fyreheart would maim him too," Howland Reed emerged from his chambers, his handless arm in a sling around his neck and he supported his weight by leaning against the wall. "She wielded swords with curved blades unlike anything you've ever seen. What's worse, they were Valyrian Steel. As she locked swords with one person, she removed their hand with the other blade. Whoever she is, she needs to be stopped."


	14. Chapter 14

283 A.C.

Kingslanding/Red Keep

Ser Jaime Lannister "Kingslayer"

He had the dream again...

He was surrounded by darkness, in front of him was the throne again. Three crimson Lannister cloaks with small puddles of blood surrounding them at the foot of the Iron throne.

The bone-chilling cries of a woman and children rattled in his head without end.

The darkness would engulf him... Before he was surrounded by a great ring of fire. But he was not alone...

A hundred silver-white wraiths stood over him looking down at him with complete and utter disgust.

He had known these men in life, yet there was a warmth to some of these wraiths as if they weren't truly dead.

Prince Lewyn of Dorne, Ser Jon Darry, Ser Oswell Whent, Ser Arthur Dayne, Lord Commander Gerold Hightower, Ser Harlan Grandison who he became predecessor to, Prince Maegor Goldfyre his half-brother and King Aerys' natural son by his own mother Joanna, and finally, Prince Rhaegar Targaryen, the rightful heir to the iron throne.

The other wraiths there were those he had only known through history lessons with his maester. Ser Corlys Velaryon, Ser Addison Hill, Ser Gwayne Corbray, Prince Aemon the Dragonknight, Ser Dunkan the Tall, Ser Ryam Redwyne, Greatheart, the Demon of Darry, Ser Humfrey, Ser Robin Darklyn and so on...

"You are no knight," the wraiths' words were like arrows and swords and spears and axes to his chest.

"Kingslayer!"

"Oathbreaker!"

"Man without honor!"

The words shrieked in his head and grew like louder with every heartbeat.

"HE WAS MY FATHER!" Maegor screamed at him.

"I TRUSTED YOU!" Rhaegar cried out in anger.

"I DIDN'T KNOW HE'D HURT THEM!" Jaime's voice was drowned out by the other raging voices. "HAD I KNOWN THAT THAT WAS GOING TO HAPPEN I WOULD'VE-"

"WHAT!?" Ser Humfrey scoffed. "WOULD YOU HAVE KILLED THEM YOURSELF TO ELEVATE YOURSELF EVEN FURTHER?!"

The high voice made his ears bleed.

Jaime closed his eyes and cover his ears only to have all of the screaming and shouting replace with quiet sobbing.

He opened his eyes only to see Elia, clutching her dead children close to her chest, red tears on her cheeks. Three massive, feral, snarling wolfhounds were all around her. And behind the wolfhound sat an even larger Lion as golden as the Sun.

Jaime tried to rush to her side and protect her but he couldn't move, nor could he draw his sword.

"Why?" she looked to Jaime whispered softly. Before he could answer, the wolfhounds strike her, tearing her limb from limb. Jaime tried to look away it felt like something was holding his eyelids open. The tears poured down his face.

When the carnage was over, the wolfhounds scurry off, leaving Elia's bloody bones and torn clothes. Pieces of her long black hair remained as well. Jaime fell to his knees and wept til his eyes were puffy.

"Does it hurt?" A blood red hooded wraith stood over him. "Are you tired of living with guilt?"

The wraith removed it's hood revealing Viserys, but older, as old as Jaime was now.

"Then die with it..." A great shadow stured behind. A great pair of molten eyes found Jaime... And... They judged him... Hated him... Denied him... Shunned him... And cursed him...

The air around him grew hotter, and all Jaime could see... Was fire...

Jaime woke then, his naked body was drenched in sweat. So much so that his bedsheets we're soaked all the way through to the mattress.

The recurring dream had killed his appetite, though he did nimble on some bread and milk to keep his body from giving out from under him. He had no signs of being gaunt, but he did have bags underneath his eyes.

The Red keep was in an uproar at the news that Cersei was now pregnant.

Jaime hadn't actually spoken to Cersei since he escorted her to court from Casterly Rock. He had completely refused her advances, as the dream killed his passion for fucking her.

"Kingslayer," Ser Meryn Trant came to him as he stood outside of the King's solar. "The queen has requested your presence immediately..."

Jaime knew that he would have to face his twin sooner or later.

Cersei was jubilant as she sat on the balcony of her royal apartments.

"You wished to see your grace." He started being more formal with her.

"Yes... Brother... Something wonderful has happened." She grinned. "I'm pregnant."

At that moment, something pained him. "Who is the father?"

"Robert...obviously," she chuckled in a disgusted way.

"Sister... Don't lie to me... You and I both know that you can't stand him after your first night with him. And I haven't touched you in Gods know how long..."

"Because of that, I decided to give Robert another chance..." She told him. "Inside me will be a breath of fresh air to blow away the taint of the Targaryens and that Dornish tramp."

Jaime got angry at that last remark. "How dare you talk about Princess Elia that way... She did nothing to you."

"Yes she did." She spat. "Rhaegar was supposed to my husband. I should've married him, not her! She got what she deserved for taking what was mine!"

"Y-You can't mean that..." Jaime was shocked then.

"I do."

The anger boiling over then. "If you must know, Prince Rhaegar never wanted to marry you anyway!"

"Y-You... Liar..."

"Before he left to the Trident, Rhaegar explained to me that he thought you were unfit to be the mother of his children which was why his father refused father's offer-"

"I don't believe you," she started sobbing as she cut him off. "He would never-"

"But he did."

"Get out!" She screamed at him.

"Gladly, your grace!"


	15. Chapter 15

283 A.C.

Oldtown

Ser Gerold "The White Bull" Hightower

It had been many years since he last came to Oldtown. The city was always a busy place, alive with activity and knowledge.

When Naela spoke of coming to Oldtown, Gerold assumed that she would use him to convince his nephew Leyton to side with the king. Then again Naela was a sweet talker, a persuasive side, charm that seemed to work 9 out ten times. At least from what she's displayed prior.

His father's ancestral seat was still as charmingly massive sight to behold. Only those born and raised in Oldtown could tell the time of day by the way the Tower's shadow fell.

As the ship laid anchor, Gerold was making his way up above deck, getting thrown from side to side by the ship's swaying.

Above deck he noticed Naela and her sister Daesyus still talking outside of the Captain's quarters as they had been the entire time since leaving Starfall. Naela was still laughing to the point where i she was grabbed her sides in seemingly agonizing pain.

"Gerold," she beckoned the White Bull towards the two of them.

The two cackling hens brought him in on the topic of their laughter driving him to laugh as well. Japes about the weasel-faced broods of Frey; how the echidna was much more attractive creature.

Disembarking, Gerold had a much fewer reservations towards trusting Naela. Who knew a simple Jape towards Walder Frey and his brood could be so stress reliving, the old knight thought.

Naela and Daesyus embraced as close siblings oft would.

"Give the Ironborn my regards," Naela told Daesyus.

"Why bother? They'll all be dead soon enough if this plan of yours is successful." Daesyus replied.

Gerold was taken aback by their discussion. "What do you mean the ironborn will all be dead?"

"We should take this somewhere where untrustworthy ears surround us." Daesyus remarked.

The three returned onto Daesyus' ship, closing the door of the Captain's quarters behind them to keep the element of privacy.

"I was hoping to explain after we leave and rendezvous with everyone in Braavos... but... I plan to continue the ironborn into rising up in rebellion themselves and have Robert inevitably crush them." Naela started. "The trick is with my Daesyus' shipwrights, the ironborn would have a fleet so massive that the entirety of Robert's strength will be forced to travel West to deal with it, leaving the East coast entirely vulnerable..."

"And you plan to attack the East coast of Westeros at that very moment and take the Iron throne before the usurper even realizes that he's been duped?" Gerold finished.

"Precisely," Naela and Daesyus say in unison.

Gerold was at a loss for words. He was in awe at how well thought Naela planned out the Targaryen restoration. "Uh... Impressive preemptive strategy."

"Nothing I haven't put together before... It's just been a really long time since I got to do this." Naela grins.

After they've discussed the plan, Gerold was sworn to secrecy by Naela, until the time was right for Naela to explain it to everyone else.

With that, Daesyus' ship sailed off northbound towards Pyke.

"Shall we go meet the family?" Gerold held his arm out to Naela.

"Let's," she wrapped her own arm around his and they strolled off into the sea of individuals.

They had to search for a ferryman to take them to the Hightower, since Daesyus' cog was too massive in size to simply dock at Battle Isle.

Their search ended when they were approached by the city watch.

"Looks like your nephew has been keeping an eye out for us," Naela slowly reached for the hilt of his sword with her free hand.

"Wait," a man stepped forward from behind the men facing Gerold and Naela. "They're kin and friends to my father."

"Baelor Hightower," Naela sounded smug. "What's with the grand escort of arm watchmen?"

"Lady Naelyria... Uncle Gerold... My Lord father bids me to welcome you back to Oldtown. He apparently foresaw your coming, but because he is tied up in other matters of state, I am here in his stead."

"And when will be to speak with your father?" Gerold asked.

"I'm afraid not until the morrow." He said. "Sadly father has been consumed by his work. There have been accommodations prepared for your stay."

"On second thought," Naela mumbled under her breath. Gerold barely heard it. "I have business matters of my own at the Red Temple... I shall return anon."

Naela disappeared into the crowds.


	16. Chapter 16

283 A.C.

The Citadel/Oldtown

Daeva Naelyria "Naela" Fyreheart

Despite her vows, there were always loopholes that Naela took full advantage of, such as the use of personal scribes to record the truth of history rather than be subjected to the slander of maesters, who like the Andals before them, fabricated entire stories that wouldn't make them out to look like monster.

The only reason the Andals left Essos was Valyria's eminent conquest and rather submit or die fighting, they chose to go bully and assimilate the First Men and kill the last of the Children living South of Moat Cailin. Yet no one knows why the Children North of Moat Cailin fled beyond Wall.

Growing up, Naela received the title of Tome Thief as she always stole valuable tomes of great secrets and wisdom. As the passed, her title changed to Book Thief. Where some plundered wealth, Naela stole knowledge, thus giving her knowledge of things that the rest of the world had lost.

To this day, Naela still held ancient tomes of the Freehold, giving her as the only being to know how to forge Valyrian Steel from scratch without the use of Dragonfire.

During her tenure under the Targaryen dynasty, Naela spent a great many nights looting the libraries of Westeros and beyond.

After she left Gerold and his great-nephew, Naela took advantage of her gift of disguises, dyeing her hair black and dressing in a rotten cherry red robe and heavily perfumed, she assumed the identity of a simple novice, for where she was going denied women entry.

The Citadel was truly a nest of adders. Old men who fabricate and lie about the achievement of lesser men and make them out to be heroes. Truly a disgrace to the true scholars that Naela had come to associate with in her life.

Her business there was rather risky, but she needed to be sure, should worse come to worse.

Getting past the front door was more difficult than expected.

"State your name, boy," the old oaf at the entrance said.

"Reznak mo Reznak, my good man," she flattered him using her best impression of the thickest Meereenese accent she's ever heard. "I was came here to study the ways of the Sunset Kingdom. Most people live and die in the same hobble that they were born in. I'm trying to be most people."

The man scoffed as only the typical xenophobic Westerosi could. "I see... Well I'm afraid I would have to crush your dreams... We have a status quo to maintain here in the Citadel."

"I see..." She grinned as she moved closer to the maester. "Then I'm afraid I can't be bothered to spare you." She grabbed him by his own chain and pulled him into the dark corridor, strangling him until he stopped squirming.


	17. Chapter 17

283 A.C.

House with the Red Door/Braavos

Ser Willem Darry

There time in Braavos was dull and humid. It had only been a week or so since they arrived and the feeling of being discovered choked the old knight of Darry. His only wish was that his brother Jonothor and Prince Lewyn were there with them as he greatly mistrusted the four guards Naela had sent them off with.

Three men and a woman, clad in crimson armor, faces shrouded with crimson Draconic-crested helms that they seldom removed, and behind them flowed Scarlet cloaks. Their armor too was unlike anything Willem had forged in his tenure as Master at Arms. At first he could've sworn that it was Valyrian Steel, however he saw no ripples when the armor was expose to daylight.

Their swords were all similar. Unlike any castle forged steel that Willem was familiar with. Curved swords holstered to their sides. No cross guards and hilts made of Dragonbone with bands of red-gold and rubies on the pommels.

They each stood guard at the entrance to the of the house, and at rooms of the king and his siblings. Not one moved an inch before switching shifts hourly.

Willem wasn't sure if they were truly legitimate guards, yet Lucerys Velaryon seem to approve of them.

Then again, why would Naela leave them under the protection of men who could easily sell them out to the usurper?

The young King had not been the same after Queen Rhaella passed away after giving birth to the twins. He had stop all interactions with others, save his younger siblings. He would come out for his history lessons under the tutlege of the Halfmaester Haldon.

Such a terrible thing, a boy of six years losing half of his family, forced out of the only home he's ever known and having the weight of the world on his shoulders.

Willem was an old knight and with each passing day he could feel his strength leaving him more and more. Soon enough, the stewards would have assist him in getting out of bed in the morning.

He wasn't going to let time destroy him, yet.

Let me live to see Viserys become a man grown and a True Dragon, to take back the iron throne and put an end the usurper and all those who supported him, Willem would often think to himself throughout the day.

It was relatively quiet in Braavos, until the message came.

It was a simple day and quiet as usual, though a queer red raven was found on the dining room table in the early hours before dawn.

"What does the message read?" Willem asked the Halfmaester

"It would appear that this Prince Oberyn coming to speak of an alliance." He replied. "Naela also told us to stall the until she arrives."

"Naela already knew?" Lucerys asked. "How is that possible?"

"The Red Ravens are naturally trained to return to her, as her scent is in their muscle memory."

It had been weeks since they had received the message. Everything was quiet as usual, until the knock at the red door came.

Willem sat in silence as he watch the Halfmaester teach the King High Valyrian, something all Targaryens should know. He was even learning how to read and write Valyrian glyphs, something his brothers Prince Rhaegar and Prince Maegor never did under the teachings of Pycelle. But then again, the Halfmaester seemed to know a lot more than the Grandmaester.

The knock came and all four of Naela's guards drew they're swords and inched towards the red door. The Halfmaester grabbed the king and ran off towards the nursery. Willem himself grabbed a sword as well unwilling to let the usurper kill another Targaryen.

One of the guards peered through the peep hole and withdrew his sword. "It's this Prince of Dorne we were warned about." He said to the rest.

They all withdrew their swords and the one guard opened the door. Prince Oberyn looked the same he did during the wedding of his sister to the Silver Prince. Tall, strong, still youthful, and if one took his title into account, dangerous... Though Naela's guards seemed to be more dangerous due to their silence and enigmatic personas.

"Ser Willem Darry, I presume," Oberyn addressed the old knight.

"Aye,"

"I come in good faith. On behalf of my brother, I'm here to seek an alliance with the king."

"I'm afraid Naelyria isn't here, as she is acting regent for the king. So until she arrives, there will be no negotiations." The female guard removed her helm, revealing an aged woman of nut brown skin and rose blonde hair with violet eyes. She tossed him a small pouch of coins. "There's a brothel down the alleyway, there you can find rest for your...long travels... Now kindly leave, before the usurper's knives find this place as easily as you did."

The Red Viper smirked at her then then, leaving as he was told.

"That was quite rude." Willem said.

"The only reason the man has come is because his brother wants something. The man didn't even get involved with the rebellion until after Aerys threatened his sister Elia. Pretty suspect."

About a week afterwards, Ser Arthur and Ser Oswell came. With them were some eunuch pit fighters, Ser Arthur's own sister the Lady Ashara, a wetnurse named Wylla, an infant who they claimed was Prince Rhaegar's and Lyanna Stark's child, and the second of Prince Oberyn's cousin Manfrey. Apparently the boy was meant to foster with the King as part of Naela's plans for Dorne's aid without going through Prince Doran.


	18. Chapter 18

283 A.C.

House with the Red Door/Braavos

King Viserys III Targaryen

There he was; Prince Olyvar Nymeros Martell, the second son of Prince Manfrey Nymeros Martell and Lady Kiera of Gargalen.

His parentage was made clear to Viserys, as Olyvar wore a tunic with the sun and spear of Martell quartered with the falling star and sword of Dayne and the cockatrice of Gargalen.

I guess his grandmother was a Dayne, Viserys thought.

He wasn't much of a talker and Viserys thought that it was strange, as he knew nothing of what it was like to have peers.

Olyvar reminded him of the kingsguard Prince Lewyn of Dorne. Olyvar's eyes were an amber red and yellow, not dark or onyx as the Rhoynar features entail. His hair was blood red and was short length to the ears like Viserys' own silver hair and Naela's ivory hair. He probably had to dye it as a way to hide better.

"Um... Prince Olyvar?" Viserys was nervous to see a boy the same age as him. "Is it okay if we get to know one a bit better? Because, I don't know what it's like to have a friend."

"Of course... your grace..." Olyvar looked at him, a smile beginning to grow on his face.

"And another thing, you don't have to call me 'your grace' when we're alone like this..." Viserys crotched down next to the boy. "I want to be friends and friends shouldn't be so formal with each other."

An unconsiderable amount of time passed as the two boys spoke to each other into the night. Sitting on the floor underneath the window, the moonlight shining through.

Olyvar spoke of his older brother Corrin and three sisters, Doria, the eldest, Tyene the second born and Jornelle the youngest. They all had different mothers but none of them ever knew their mothers. He couldn't help but remember his mother as she laid dying and had him promise to protect the twins Dany and Daemion.

"What was the it like being inside of the Red Keep, Viserys?" Olyvar gave a look of wanting.

"Well... the throne room was decorticated in the dragon skulls of my ancestors. My father..." His own smile disappeared at that. After knowing the truth from Naela, he couldn't bring himself to think of his father as the great king his mother told him about for his own protection. "He would have me name all of them in order of birth."

"Do you still remember all of the names?" Olyvar gave another look of curiosity.

"Umm... Balerion... Meraxes... Vhagar... Quicksilver... Dreamfyre... Vermithor... Silverwing... Caraxes... Meleys... Syrax... Sunfyre... Seasmoke... Umm... Tessarion... And... Ugh... That's all I got, sorry..."

"At least you know them. I don't think anyone else would memorize as fast as you, your grac-... I mean... Viserys..." Olyvar said.

"Thank you," his smile returned only to disappear when he started yawning...

Olyvar started to yawn as well.

"Looks like you're getting tired too, I guess we're boring each other to sleep."

"Might as well go to bed..." Olyvar said. "It's late."

Viserys nodded. He took hold of Olyvar's hand. "Come on..."

The two laid face to face in bed, staring into each other's eyes.

"Hey, Olyvar, I just wanted to know, is that your real hair color?"

Olyvar noded. "My mother had the same color hair too."

The two smile at each other as only two like-minded youths could before eventually falling asleep.


	19. Chapter 19

283 A.C.

The Citadel/Oldtown

Daeva Naelyria "Naela" Fyreheart/Maester Norren

Upon touching the corpse of the dead maester, she saw all his memories and thoughts, right up to the moment when she strangled him by his own chain.

Norren, his name was. He was apparently the new elected seneschal of the Citadel.

Naela took no pleasure in assuming the identities of men she killed. She more preferred dressing up as characters of her own creation.

In the years before her second marriage, Naela spent time with a trip of traveling mummers as the Spider Varys did in his youth. She would dress in Black White and Red motley and preform as the fire juggler and acrobat. For this, she was called the Mummer's Dragon due to her outfit having a tail and horns.

Naela took no pride in the title and considered it an insult. Mummers means fake, so to call her a Mummer's Dragon was to insist that she was a fraud. She remembered sobbing after every performance. The joy of the children kept her from quitting. Only after meeting the second great love in her life did she finally leave the performers life behind her. He was a young nobleman who sought a means of entertainment for his young daughter's nameday.

The reminiscing brought tears to her eyes. Never did she doze off in the middle of her mission.

Naela looked into the mirror to give herself a second go over. Norren wasn't much to look at. Not a plump man, but slender either. A full head of hair that was combed back and had mostly gone grey and shorter than Naela's own hair. Eyes as brown as horse shit, pale skin that reminded Naela of a chicken she cooked and ate on the ship when she supped with Daesyus and Gerold. Ryman also had a mole underneath his left eye.

With her sword that she hid in her robe, she made quick work of his body and shoved the remains down the nearest privy shaft piece by piece. She used the cherry red robe to carry the remains as well as hide the blood.

As the seneschal, Naela had access to almost everything within the Citadel. However, the lower levels were beyond her reach by lock and key.

Thanks to Norren's memories, finding the maester who held that key would be easy; getting it from him without killing him was another story entirely.

The chain around her neck made her chafe. So this is what slaves deal with, she thought.

The grey rats surrounded her. Men who gave true scholars healers and historians a bad name.

Behind their smiles and kindness, laid distasteful skepticism, fear of the unknown, close mindedness to possiblities and zealotry.

Naela would eventually put the Citadel threat in her cross hairs, but not now. Too much power has been consolidated in this, building, and Naela was determined to eradicate it. After Viserys sat the throne, with an heir and possibly a spare, but not before. For now, she would simply and secretly kill the maesters of those houses who would definitely back the Dragons, replacing them with those trusted who could keep the secrecy of the messages sent through her red ravens.

The maester with the key that she had to find went by the name of Walgrave. He would be the last trip on her tour.

In the meantime, there were other documents and such that need finding as well.

Grabbing hold of the copper link on Norren's chain, Naela looked into his memories to see if he knew of the account of royal and high nobel marriages as copper links represent history.

For the most part, it appeared as though, Norren's last note memory was of the double marriages of the Tully daughters to Arryn and his ward Eddard as well as Cersei to Robert. Though recent, it still wasn't what Naela was looking for. She gripped the copper link tighter as she closed her eyes this.

Memories were like a corridor of a thousand doors. Some were already open and others were under a metaphorical lock and key.

At last, she had found the information and where to go get the physical proof.

Scores upon scores of books, scrolls and tomes laid before her. But for the time being, only one mattered to her.

As much as she would love to just stay and read every single piece in their seemingly endless library, she was pressed for time.

Naela hated to the fact that she had to send Viserys and the twins off to Braavos without going with him. With Rhaella gone, Naela was their mother in all but name. With Lyanna gone as well, that included Jon too. Because she was free of her vows, she could do more than regale tales onto them.

Assuming the role of mother to the Targaryens wasn't anything new to her. It was something she always did, but made sure that the historians never mentioned her.

When Rhaenys died at Hellholt, it was Naela who looked after Aenys. When Aemma died in childbed, Naela watched over Rhaenyra and her son Aegon after her when she got eaten by Sunfyre. Though she had no love for Alicent or any of the Hightower-Targaryens for that matter, she tolerated Jaehaera only because she and Aegon had mutual situation. Naela took no joy out from Peake's hired knife pushing the girl to her death from Maegor's Holdfast.

When she at last came to the shelf, she grabbed a ladder and climbed up to the seventh row. There she found a book of white leather and trimmed with red.

Naela looked around to see if no one was watching. Once she was sure the coast was clear she jumped off the ladder, and from a height that could sprain an ankle or worse...

Page after page she turned looking for the damning evidence against the Baratheon regime and the so-called "just" cause behind the rebellion.

At last, she had found it. "Late into the 282th year after Aegon's Conquest, this follows the account of Septon Zephyr. Rhaegar of the House Targaryen, firstborn son of King Aerys II Targaryen and Queen Rhaella Targaryen, and heir apparent to the iron throne, fell madly in love with Lady Lyanna of Stark, daughter of Lord Rickard and Lyarra Stark of Winterfell. "The two came to me in the most mutual of affections for one another and thus with my blessing and the will of the Seven I eloped them as taking a second wife was customary for the Dragonlords of Old Valyria. Bearing witness to this union were the Kingsguard Lord Commander Ser Gerold Hightower, Ser Oswell Whent and Ser Arthur Dayne. Aside from them were the Prince's own former squires Ser Miles Mooton and Ser Richard Loumouth. The final witness was Prince's and Lady's distant relation young Lord Brynden Blackwood, heir of Tytos Blackwood. After the nuptials, the newly weds and company boarded a ship bound Northwards..."..."

What were you doing in the North Rhaegar? She asked herself as if his ghost could give her answer.

She clasped the book tightly. Now that she could prove the legitimacy of Jon, it brought her great relief. Despite this revelation, she was still set on placing Viserys on the throne as she had already started gathering support in his name and it wouldn't make sense to change the tune of song now.

She placed the book in a satchel that she purchased from Myrish craftswomen in markets before assuming the character of Reznak. "One down, one to go."

The last thing to do was get the key from Archmaester Walgrave and take the secrets beneath the Citadel.

She went straight to the man's solar and bedchamber only to come short. From the way his sheet smelled, it appeared as though the archmaester hadn't been in his chambers for some time.

Simple interrigation could be useful, but it seemed like there weren't any grey rats around when she needed one. Luckily she heard snoring in the room next to Walgrave's.

Naela drew her dagger and creepily entered the chambers of what appeared to be a young novice. Why the hell is a novice taking a afternoon nap?

She shrugged and continued forward. She laid next him in the attempt of getting him to hypnotically give her the answers she wanted.

"No..." He thrashed when she was next to him. "F-Father... Please... I'll be a good boy... I-I promise... Please... Not again..."

"Mother of God," she whispered. "What's your story?"

She leaves the room then, not wanting to suffer another outburst of a broken lad.

It would appear as though Naela would have to learn how to pick a lock, which made her wonder why she didn't learn that trick beforehand.

Instead, Naela decided to ask around, without the use of daggers.

"Archmaester Ebrose," she saw his mask and rod of Silver. "Would mind telling me if you have see Archmaester Walgrave? I have urgent business to discuss with him, but I can't seem to find him."

"Ah yes," Ebrose seemed to be decent based off Norren's memories and Naela's own assessment but then again it was too soon to draw conclusions. "Walgrave has been ailing for the a fortnight now, I assumed you were aware of that matter, Norren."

Naela searched through the dead man's memories, finding nothing on the subject. "I'm afraid my mind isn't what it used to be, old friend. One does not simply know everyone. Even seneschals like yours truly can only remember so much." Naela acknowledged the fact that she doesn't know everything and that she could always still learn something new.

"If you'll excuse me," Ebrose turned the other way from Naela's own direction. "There are matters that must be attended to."

"Aye," Naela nodded. "Until we meet again." She went to the infirmary wing in search of Walgrave.


	20. Chapter 20

283 A.C.

The Citadel/Oldtown

Daeva Naelyria "Naela" the Fyreheart/Maester Norren

The smell of shit was intoxicatingly horrid, almost as bad as the smell of Lyanna's blood in the tower.

Dozens of old, ailing men laid in rows of simple wooden beds along the wall. Naela had the urge to cut each of their throats, but remembered that time wasn't on her side and that the purge could wait until after her long term plans were accomplished.

After awhile, the old men all started looking the same to her. Rolling her eyes and letting out a sigh of annoyance, she looked into Norren's memories again, pinpointing Walgrave's face amongst the torrent of Maesters Norren had come to know in his life.

Aha, gotcha, she thought. She found the man in a private chamber within the infirmary wing.

His face was red from fever, his hands and feet bloated from what appeared to be a case of gout. He was even hacking up blood. This man is practically dead already, she thought. I might as well just give him mercy.

She slowly lifted his leg, removing the pillow from underneath it and creepily inched towards his face, clutching the pillow with both hands.

Walgrave coughed crazily again, but this time, he woke and stared Naela dead in the eyes.

"W-what... Are you doing... Nor-" Naela mashed the pillow onto his face. For the next few minutes, Walgrave thrashed about, clawing at Naela's face. If she were a Faceless Man, she would've been exposed, ending her Mummer's Farce.

Naela threw herself on top of the man, pressing the pillow harder onto his face. Soon enough, Walgrave's thrashing lessened until it ceased altogether.

"Finally," she sighed. "Now where's that skeleton key?"

She sent her hands through every part of the man's robe, mistaking the rattling of his chain for the rattling of the key on more than one occasion.

When the key wasn't found on his person, Naela noticed a key on his bedside table. "What...the...hell..."

She grabbed the key and headed towards the door. Upon opening it, Ebrose stood in Naela's path. She had already hid the key in her sleeves.

"What are you doing in there?" The Archmaester asked.

"I told you that I had business with Walgrave. Sadly, I fear that I have come too late." If there was an award for the Mummer's Farce, Naela would definitely get it.

"What do you mean?!" Ebrose pushed her out of the way.

"When I came, he cried out, hacking up blood before... breathing his last."

The Archmaester didn't seem to buy her story. I might have to dispose of him as well, she thought. But three maesters dead would draw too much attention. I should just leave it at two...for now...

"I see..." Ebrose wiped sweat from the top of his balding head. "Tell me... What business did you have Walgrave?"

"I'm afraid that that information was for his ears and his ear alone." She said plainly. "No concern of yours. And hardly within your area of study or jurisdiction."

"Is that the truth of it?"

"Aye," she replied. "Now if you'll excuse me, I have some grieving that needs be tended to." Naela darted out of sight, she could hear Ebrose screams fade from behind her.

She searched for the inner sanctum of the Citadel. But because the Citadel was massive, it would take days to turn the whole place upside down and expose everything, so instead, Naela would simply take whatever was currently relevant and return for the rest after the counter revolution was a success.

That night, Naela shedded her disguise, and the maester all knew as Norren, disappeared that night, never to be seen again. With him disappeared many documents and raven scrolls that in the wrong hands could destroy the order of Maesters.


	21. Chapter 21

283 A.C.

Red Keep/Kingslanding

King Robert"The Usurper" Baratheon

The whores came and went from his chambers, never seeming to cease at any God-given moment.

Robert indulged in the pleasures of the flesh, though, 10,000 cunts couldn't replace the only one that ever mattered to him.

Lyanna was dead, taken by that Silver cunt. He killed the man, but she died anyway.

No one, not a million whores could fill the hole Lyanna left behind. All he could do for the sake of his sorrows, was drink himself to sleep, only to feel the comfort of another's thighs.

He dreamt he was on another hunt with Ned through the forest at the base of the Mountains of the Moon. Them and about some 30 retainers as the hill tribes were oft to attack in raiding parties that ranged in the dozens.

Their wolfhounds had gone ahead, tracking the trail of a great stag, its hooves larger than anything he had seen before.

They had been tracking the best for almost a week, only to find their wolfhounds dead and the end of the trail and the kennel master dead as well.

Upon the crown of a rock formation, stood the great stag. Black of fur and... Crimson of antlers. Sharp hooves that glowed like beaten gold and eyes as blue as Robert's own.

Robert and Ned and all the others had their Spears and crossbows ready, but a Robert could hear a voice in the back of his head say. "You cannot win against him. He is a greater Stag than you!"

Their men throw and launch their spears and arrows at the beast, and one by on the found their mark. However, the stag maintained his stance, unyielding, and without bleeding a single drop of blood.

The stag reared his head, sending men flying, piercing them dead with his antlers and stomping their faces into the dirt. Soon enough, it was just Robert and Ned left before the stag.

For hours they stared at the stag and in turn he stared at them. A stalemate that took all the hours of light away. When Night fell, Ned was gone, all the horses were gone, even Robert's clothes were gone as well.

The Stag stepped forward, and with each step, his Black fur shifted to a pale silver. His left eye shifted from the Baratheon blue to Lannister emerald. His antlers and hooves turned White-Gold. Soon the beast was lit all aflame from hoof to antlers. He lowered his head and charged towards Robert, piercing his chest and throwing him through the air.

Robert awoke, he grabbed his chest checking for stab marks all to no avail. He was covered in a fine sheen of sweat, he had never been so scared.


	22. Chapter 22

283 A.C.

The Sealord's Palace/Braavos

Ser Oswell Whent

Both the King and Prince Olyvar were both of an age where they would have to start learning the art of swordplay.

The two boys seemed to be very excited at the thought. Prince Olyvar had gone from being this silent reclusive boy to being full of energy and laughter. Oswell took joy in his own words coming true since he first met him on the ship.

Oswell volunteered to be their instructor, as Arthur seemed to be lost in thought, spending time with Prince Jon and the twins, ignoring the King, still bitter with Naela's prudent decision making. Though not as angry as he was initially.

Willem had insisted that it was his job as Master at Arms, but because he himself had been ailing as of late, it would be too much risk to his health to exert himself.

With Ser Willem's assistance, Oswell was able to train the boys in the courtyard of the Sealord's palace while the others remained under the watch of Arthur and Naela's guards. Prince Olyvar's pit fighter protectors always accompanied him to the palace as they did not trust Oswell. They would sit around in the shade, laughing and muttering to each other in Bastard Valyrian about how Westerosi are cowards who hide under armour.

Oswell knew that they didn't wear armour in the fighting pits. So he understood why they spoke ill about him, but he didn't care.

Strong Belwas seemed to be the only one who didn't participate in their gossiping. He simply sat and ate whatever cut of meat and vegetables were available to him at the time.

Oswell had the two boys dual each other, as the master-at-arms made him and his brother Walter do when they themselves were only boys growing in Harrenhal.

It had been sometime since he last spoke to Walter, or much less thought of him. They hadn't spoken since Prince Rhaegar planned the to overthrow his father.

Had Oswell known what he does now, he would've never assisted in hosting that tourney. Then the Prince might've still been alive and ruling as King, the Princess Elia and her children would be alive as well. Prince Lewyn and Jonothor, Jon Connington, and Richard Loumouth and Miles Mooton would all still be here.

Though it wasn't entirely his burden, he feared the emptiness of the four vacant position on the Kingsguard. In Oswell's mind, there was no one left in Westeros fit for the position. All other knights were married, already sired bastards, too young as the Kingslayer had been, or kissing Baratheon's arse as Barristan did.

If only Ser Gerold was here to help in this matter, he was lost in thought, unaware of the boys calling out to him.

"Ser!" Cried one of the boys, or both, he wasn't sure. Oswell's could not tell which one said it, considering how much they sounded the same. "Ser!"

"Wha-" he finally came out of his daze. "What is it?" He saw the two on the ground, covered in dirt as if they both just decided to stop sparing with each other a play, or their sparing went too far and they ended up fighting all-the-while trying to outclass one another. "What happened to you two..."

"I lost my footing," the King said, his cheeks red with embarrassment as he could not meet Oswell's eyes. "Olly tried catching me... but..."

"...We both ended up falling down." The Prince finished his sentence.

"Who's Olly?"

"I'm Olly, Ser!" Prince Olyvar puffed up his cheeks in what appeared to be the genesis of angst. Though he was too young to display such a personality. Mayhaps when he's six and ten, but at the age of six.

He's a decade early, Oswell's thought. This boy is definitely Oberyn's kin...

"He calls me Vissy," the King said. It had only been two weeks since they came to know one another, yet they've already stopped being formal with each other. Although, Naela did mention something like this back in Dorne.

"True friends never address each other formally, even if their ranks in society are 10,000 leagues apart from one another. Let us not Forget Aegon and Orys, or Jaehaerys and Barth, Daeron and Maron, Baelor Breakspear and literally everyone he was close to. All examples of those who didn't put their status above their friendship." Her words could leave a man lost in thought til his deathbed.

Either way, Oswell would have to give them a stern talking to.


	23. Chapter 23

283 A.C.

The Hightower/Oldtown

Lord Commander Ser Gerold "the White Bull" Hightower

Naela had abandoned him, but Gerold was well aware that she wouldn't have done it, unless she had to. Naela was strange and a bit secretive in her plots, but she was also honest, shrewd, wise, cunning, cautious and not without emotion, with some degree of honor and mercy.

When they were on Daesyus' ship, Gerold saw a side to Naela that he had never been seen before. She had some kind of emotional conversation with sister and was even sobbing when below deck. He's seen her get roaring drunk after drinking fortified ale that Daesyus had in the Captain's quarters.

Also on the ship, he noticed that the ship's crew all had muzzles on. When he asked Daesyus about that she laughed and said. "Ser, this Vessel maybe called the "Seafoam Dragon", but it's true name the "Cannibal Queen". Every seadog on this boat is a cannibal." That sent shivers down his spine. An entire crew of Cannibals. She said that they're from the Basilisk Isles and such as the like, former corsairs and reavers that dared to pillage and rape in her vicinity of the seas wherever that was. Daesyus' punishment for them, make them a part of her crew. She would have them gilded, fork their tongues and force them to only dine on human flesh until that's all they have a taste for. "I know it seems terrible in your eyes, but I'll only say this... Death is too kind a punishment for corsairs." Daesyus told him...

Later on, Naela and Daesyus prepared a feast of roasted chicken, stuffed dragon peppers, Tyroshi honey fingers, salads of sweetgrass and spinach and plums, sprinkled with crushed nuts, and washing it all down with with an oaken cass full of Arbor gold that Lord Paxter Redwyne had gifted them after agreeing to the alliance.

When the eating was done, and Gerold slapped his belly with complete satisfaction, Naela and Daesyus had ended the night by regaling onto Gerold tales of their youth.

Being the seventh born out of 13 children, Naela was regarded as a good omen. Like the ancient Andals, Naela's people regarding the number seven as good sign.

Daesyus was the third eldest child, born three moons early, and the story of her birth was rather queer and made Gerold think she was ironborn.

The story goes that when their mother was pregnant with Daesyus, their parents and their two eldest siblings were on a ship to an island for relaxation. The ship had entered the island's harbor when a queer storm had struck the ship which resulted in their mother falling overboard. During her time in the water, their mother went into labor as waves moved her further and further away from the ship. When the storm receded, a search party was sent out to find her. They found her washed up on one of the small rock formations, in her arms a drowned babe with a case of dead silence. Being drowned made Daesyus different from all the others. She only drunk breast milk when it had fish blood in it, making her weaned from the beginning, and rather sleeping with her other two siblings in same cradle as per their custom, Daesyus' cradle was a large, hollowed out turtle shell filled with seawater with sand at the base, a blanket made of seaweed.

Apparently Naela's people never had an official name. She described them as so ancient that they had no name, strangely similar to the people who supposedly taught the Valyrians the secrets of Dragonkind. Despite this, Naela and Daesyus identify themselves as primordial embers of the First Dragon.

"Me, her, the rest of our siblings... We're all that's left of that fire," she told him. "Sure we have cousins and such but they're so distant in relation to us it's like we're two different houses all together. Our first cousins, the sons and daughters of our parents' siblings... Are long since dead... These current cousins, are their descendants."

"There's been such a gap, I've had to marry some my current children to them to bridge the gap. Our sister Alerria's daughters have done the same." Daesyus said.

"Our little brother Bahaemond's son Vysaelvius did the same too," Naela added.

"Remember the wedding?" Daesyus asked as if she was trying to remind Naela. "The theme was cobalt and lavender, and our sister Cereza didn't have anything to wear, so she ended wearing that ugly, carrot orange gown?"

"She stuck out so much, the Stormsinger who officiated the marriage pissed himself, the bride's mother fainted, and the bride's young brother puked on Cereza because the color made him nauseous." Daesyus was cracking up.

The three of them fell to the floor laughing at the story. Gerold was so drunk from the Arbor gold, yet he still remembered the whole storytelling as if it had just occurred minutes ago.

"How was the feast and the bedding? Gerold finally stopped laughing hard enough to ask.

Daesyus answered him then. "The food couldn't be enjoyed because the Cook was a friend of the bride's family and he couldn't cook to save his life. The pigeon pie was raw and ice cold in the center, the mutton was too chewy, and the lemon cakes were bland and partially singed."

"As for the bedding..." Naela gave a look that said that she didn't even want to mention it. "Cereza's vomit stained gown was so rancid, our nephew puked on the other ladies who were ripping his clothes off. It was the worst wedding I had ever attended. Next to Aegon and Naerys' wedding."

Gerold almost felt special, now that he knew more about Naela. His only regret is that they made him swear secrecy from his sworn brothers. But then again, he was the Lord Commander, technically, they couldn't keep secrets from him.


	24. Chapter 24

283 A.C.

Braavos/Essos

Lord Lucerys Velaryon

From the moment Ashara came, Lucerys couldn't take his eyes off of her. So many nights he found himself unable to sleep. Whenever he did, it was a series of dreams about her.

Everytime he looked in her direction, her brother Ser Arthur wasn't too far behind. He always gave Lucerys a pained look, implying that he'd kill him if he tried anything.

He also felt homesick, when he wasn't distracted by his thoughts of Ashara.

However the thoughts of Driftmark only soured the more he longed to return to there. Lucerys missed his cousin Monford, a bold lad of 14, as well as Aurane Waters, Monford's younger brother who himself was around the same age as the King; a quiet boy that oddly always followed Monford around like some lost pup. Aurane was sent to Lord Adrian Celtigar to be a cupbearer.

With all of his uncles and other male cousins dead on the Trident, Monford and Aurane were alone. And Lucerys feared for them, and for the future of his house. He also had another cousin by the name Cyeana, but she had disappeared across the Narrow Sea trying to escape a marriage that she did not want to go through with.

He never really thought of his family til now. Lucerys only ever thought of Corlys became the first Lord Commander of Aegon's Kingsguard, and his namesake, the Sea Snake and how his adventures made the Velaryons richer than Lannister and Hightower combined. Of how Addam of Hull died loyal to Rhaenyra, and his brother, Alyn the Oakenfist, beat back the Ironborn and saved the King's namesake from Lys.

He once declared that he'd be better than all four of those great men. What a fool I was for dreaming so grand, a voice shrieked in his head.

The King he suffered so many losses that it drove him mad, and his childhood friend was out to have a grandchildren rule the realm someday.

Had I a sister, she'd be betrothed to the Prince, long before Tywin could even think of doing so with his daughter. Lucerys thought.

Daenera was the last Lady of Driftmark to wed a Lord of Dragonstone. Lucerys had admitted to wanting a Targaryen-Velaryon union and Aerys had praised the idea as well, so much so that he had gone to Driftmark in search of a daughter shortly after his own daughter was stillborn.

Lucerys walked along the market stands, lost in a daze. As Master of Ships, and there no longer being a royal fleet to attend to, Lucerys had a grand amount of time on his hands.

In his time of being in exile, Lucerys had shaved off his silver hair til it was as smooth as a ripe peach and cover that with a simple hood. Then, he'd simply wear a hood whilst in the markets.

In the markets, he came upon spice merchants and the like. On the docks, he would try to find work on one of the many fishing cogs. All to no avail.

Today seemed to be different, as this time he had company. The Lady Ashara decided to accompany him. Lucerys could hardly keep his heart under control. She wore a lavender tunic and a pair of black men's breeches. She had her long dark hair braided and hung over her left shoulder.

"So...tell something about yourself my Lord," lady Ashara stated the conversation. "Seeing as how we're gonna be here in exile together, we might as well get to know each other better..."

"I'd really like that," he replied.

The day went on as the two walked through the streets, Ashara pressed closely against Lucerys as she had her arms wrapped around his own.

Lucerys could feel his cheeks burn and he was sure his face was red as well.

The streets ran rampant with activity. Bravos itching for a fight, wine traders with Myrish reds and pale green nectar wines, even a vintage called Dream wine for those unable to sleep naturally.

"I used to have trouble sleeping," Ashara mumbled. "I still do, but it's not as bad as it used to be."

"Really," he looked shocked. "Well I'm sure it'll get better, my lady."

She smiled at Lucerys. Causing him to look away so didn't see his red face.

"Shall we continue?" She asked.

"Of course," Lucerys responded.

For near an hour they toured through the Secret Lagoon City. Their strolling was followed with extensive conversations about their lives and their interest.

That one day together transformed into days, and days turned into weeks, and weeks turned to months.

There was definitely a fire of some kind burning between these young and noble exiles, moment's when things may take a turn for better or worse... A watchful eye by the name of Ser Arthur Dayne.

"My sister's been through a lot in this last year. The man she loved promised to marry her but turned around and married someone else. Don't be like him...?" Arthur told Lucerys. When he told him, Ser Arthur's haunting violet eyes seemed to burn a hole in Lucerys' chest.

Despite the threat from her brother, Lucerys was only more inflamed, his passion to be with her only grew.

Late into the night, Lucerys sat at the dining room table, alone, supping over a bowl of creamy chestnut soup and a slice of pork pie, with some pear brandy to wash it down. Though, he had lost his appetite sometime later and it all went cold.

At the door leading into the kitchen stood the female guard that Naela sent with them. She didn't have her Dragon crested helm on this time. An aged woman with laugh lines on her mouth, but still very handsome. Her skin was a dark nut brown. Her rose blonde hair was braided upwards into a bun. And she had violet eyes with a gaze that pierce armor.

She stood in dead silence will her arms crossed over her chest. She definitely takes her job seriously, he thought eariler.

"Does she weigh that heavily on your mind?" Lucerys looked up for his plate towards her. "Yes I'm talking to you, Lucerys"

"How do you-"

"If you're about to ask how I know your name... don't... Just know that I've been watching."

"I'm sorry, my lady-"

"Don't call me Lady," she cut him off again. "Dracaena is my name... Dame Dracaena Lennaeros, Knight Major of Naela's Dragonguard." She slightly bowed her head and he got out of his seat to return the gesture.

The two started talking on the matter of Ashara.

His heart was pounding afterwards, but his confidence was bolstered by Dracaena's words.

In front of Lucerys laid the door to Ashara's bedchamber. With a deep breath, he knocked on the door...

Upon opening the door, there Ashara was, her eyes were red and puffy as she sniffled.


	25. Chapter 25

283 A.C.

The Red Keep/Kingslanding

Ser Jaime "The Kingslayer" Lannister

He had gone to his happy place again; hearing the sound of whores moaning inside of Robert's chambers reminded him of Queen Rhaella's screams of pain.

"We are to guard to King, not to judge him," Ser Gerold's words came back to him.

He couldn't stand it, being made to watch Prince Rhaegar's murderer sit the throne, to see Cersei beguile herself before him and choosing to carry the oaf's seed after he had insulted her by calling her by the name of the Stark girl during their bedding, to be the only person at court who even remembered Princess Elia and her children.

Even Ser Barristan the Bold didn't seem to care. He accepted Robert's pardon with a smile on his face, yet the Prince regarded Barristan as a friend, though he trusted Ser Arthur more.

Jaime had had enough of Kingslanding. The people spat at him and threw stones, screaming 'Kingslayer' as they did so, though because of his father sacking the city, the Lannister men caught outside of the Red Keep were stoned as well.

He wanted to leave, but he was definitely being watched, mostly likely by the eunuch on Robert's orders. Robert probably assumed that Jaime would kill him the way he did Aerys if he ever did harm to Cersei.

Well he's welcome to her, Jaime thought. She obviously enjoys it.

He was lost in thought when he was pulled out of it by Ser Preston Greenfield. "Your shift here is over. Go get some rest. You could use it." The Knight was obviously put in the position by Jaime's father Tywin, probably as another set of eyes to keep tabs on him aside from Varys.

"Who are you...my wetnurse...? Worry about yourself. You maybe my elder, but I have more seniority here than you, considering I've worn the White a lot longer than you."

"Yet my White is much cleaner and much purer than yours." Ser Preston chuckled.

"What did you say?!" Jaime was still prone to getting riled up easily.

"Well... let's face it... You're a soiled knight who murdered the King in cold blood, yet you still think you're better than the rest of us." He leaned against the wall across from Robert's chambers. "Since your father shits gold, he probably just paid for your knighthood and that hogwash writ in the White Book was just a ploy to make you seem promising."

"How dare you," Jaime was not about to take this laying down. "I earned my knighthood, nothing was handed to me! At 13 I won my first joust. At 15 I rode with Ser Arthur Dayne and Barristan the Bold against the Kingswood Brotherhood where I killed my first man. For that, Ser Arthur had knighted me when the fighting was done."

"Yet you can't explain how you earned your place here. Big surprise you can knock men off horses with a stick and not soil yourself in the heat of battle. That doesn't make you special, that makes you just another knight amidst a sea of 'em. What did you do specifically to earn your place on the Kingsguard and why did you callously betray your vows without a second thought or shred of concern for how badly it would turn out for you in the end?"

"Ha, as if I'd tell you all that." Jaime scoffed. "So you can report back to my father. After all, that's why you're here, isn't it?"

"Mayhaps," Ser Preston's smirk vanished and a complete frown replaced it. I've got him, Jaime thought happily as he grinned with satisfaction.

"Take that back,"

"Or what...?" Jaime replied. Some part of him regretted provoking this man.


	26. Chapter 26

283 A.C.

The Hightower/Oldtown

Ser Gerold "the White Bull" Hightower

The dawn had come and there was still no sign of Naela. Gerold was positive she'd be there to treat with his nephew Leyton.

Gerold dressed in grey trousers and a grey jerkin with a white under tunic and black leather boots. Over it all he wore a rust brown cloak. There was a pin with the Hightower sigil on it, but Gerold knew that it would be a dead giveaway.

He looked in the mirror and noticed a blossoming beard and set of mustaches and his hair grew past his ears. This would work in his favor while trying to go unrecognized on the road, as most only recognize the White Bull as being clean-shaven with short hair. He just simply combed his back and trimmed the edges of his beard as to appear less unkept.

Once presentable, Gerold left his chambers to a higher level of the tower where he and his older brother would breakfast with their father and mother. The dining room had remained the same after all those years...

A great, round, oaken table that acted as the personal family eatery. A dozen chairs all around it, the banners of his own house and the banners of Highgarden, of Orders ancient and proud and Orders newly forged and longing for eternity.

Gerold's father would claim that it was gifted to their family by the Greenhands thousands of years ago.

He was obviously lying as a means of entrenching a child's imagination, as the table was of old oak, and thus not immortal like the bark and timbers of Weirwood.

The Great Hall where feast and dancing was at the base of the tower. There was much more space down there to host the many bannerman who would come to feast with and be received by the ancient Hightower kings.

Gerold took a seat at the table, in the chair he had known best which was the closest to the window.

"Come on now, you know I'm more of a window seat person." Out of the shadows emerged Naela dressed in a silk gown of orange with gold and red lining. She wore a choker of Red-Gold and with an uncut fire opal in the center. Upon her wrists she wore similar bands of Red-Gold and fire opals in the center. Atop her head she adorned a golden hair net which was also studded with fire opals. Upon the chest area, Naela displayed her personal arms, a heart gules enflamed proper charged with a dragon's head sable crowned.

Despite having the appearance maiden younger than than the Princess Lyanna and having a chest as flat as parchment, Naela was put every woman in the Seven Kingdoms to shame. Gerold felt his loins burning then.

"Gerold," she snapped him out of it. "It was a trip to Hell and back trying to find the right gown to wear when time came to treat with Leyton. So try not to DROOL WHEN YOU BLOODY LOOK IN MY DIRECTION!"

"Apologies my la-... I mean... Fyrehea-...I mean... Naela..." Gerold stumbled all over himself with words.

"I see that my choice of wardobe has crippled your mental state... that's good... My wardrobe contributes to my powers of persuasion. However, I am no hedge wizard doing third-rate illusions with powders and potions."

Gerold didn't even hear her. "I'm sorry...?"

Naela grunted. "Nevermind..." She seated herself closer to the door.

"How did-"

"- I get up here?" She finished his question. "Well, I was taught a great many things before I could speak in complete sentences or even walk for that matter. Inconspicuous infiltration was one of said many things."

"I see," another voice came from the corridor. "You must tell me how your father came to teach you such trickery." The voice revealed itself to be Gerold's nephew, Leyton, practically dressed the same as Gerold, though his clothes were more wrinkled as if he just got out of bed. But then again, Leyton had massive bags under his eyes.

"Nephew it is good to see you again," Gerold got out of seat to embrace the man. "You resemble your father more and more every time I see you."

Leyton seated himself in his grandfather's high seat embroidered with the tower of his house. "Allow me to express my apologies and gratitude for your patience and for making you wait in these past hours since yestermorn when you first arrived in Oldtown. I'd also like to express my condolences to you both as I know you both were close to the late Prince Rhaegar. I promise you both... House Targaryen has no more fervent ally than House Hightower."

"You are most kind, nephe-"

"I'm afraid that the Velaryons, Celtigars, and Darrys beat you there, Leyton... Need I remind you of the first Blackfyre rebellion of the Dance of Dragons...? You claim fervent loyalty to House Targaryen, yet your family's track record contradicts your words."

Naela had explained to Gerold about her many complaints, and the treasonous actions of passed Hightowers was one of the major ones, as Hightower ambitions coupled with Maester influence and zealots of the Seven killed the fiery beast of the ancient Freehold. Gerold sat in silence as Naela vented her anger, only stepping in if she ended verbally abusing his nephew.

"If I could undo the crimes of ambition that my forebears committed against the Targaryens, I would, but I can't... I can only give heartfelt apologies and swear on the honor of my house that we will always be the "Dragon's Men' from now until the end of days..."

"I bear you no ill will, Leyton. I only ask that you mean every word you say and that when dragon standard is raised upon Westerosi soil, we can expect Oldtown to aid us. If you fail to do so, and I suspect even the slightest treason, well... I hope you know the meaning of Fire and Blood..."

His nephew nodded plainly.

Naela wasn't the type to make idle threats. Seeing as how she took a boat to Battle Isle and scaled the Hightower completely unseen by any of the guards, there was no telling what else Naela was capable of.

The convention continued onward and Gerold felt his belly eating itself. The rumble was so loud, Leyton look in his uncle's direction.

"My apologies, uncle. Here you are starving in silence and I have yet to have food prepared for you."

"Father, do not worry about that! I've already taken care of it.." they all turned to the door and saw the source. The second youngest of Leyton's sons, Gunthor. Gerold put his age around 13 or 14, but it made no matter. "The Lady Fyreheart mentioned that great uncle Gerold might be hungry, so I told the cooks to have something prepared."

Bold this lad was. Young Gunthor had excused himself from the room when a serving woman presented trays of food. A pile of freshly cooked acorn cakes next to a bowl of molasses and side dishes of quail eggs and honeyed peaches.

"When did you speak to him?" Gerold asked Naela.

"When I came in," she replied. "When rowed over to Battle Isle, Baelor and Gunthor were there to greet me."

"So you japed about sneaking in?"

"Exactly," she replied. "Though you know I could have snuck in if I wanted to."

"Aye," Gerold poured molasses on his acorn cakes.

"Gods, that was a fine breakfast, nephew." Gerold rested his hands on his belly.

"Agreed," Leyton replied. "Now then, shall we continue our talks of alliance?"

"Aye," Naela said.

His nephew and Naela sat there for some time, back and forth about the nature of marriage. Naela offered the marriage of Leyton's youngest daughter Lynesse to Prince Manfrey's second son Olyvar. Leyton insisted that Viserys be married to his other daughter Alysanne as well, but Naela counters, saying that all Targaryen and Hightower marriages have ended in disaster. Leyton would at last relent, fixing his signature and seal upon a document of allegiance to House Targaryen, inperpetuity. Naela was planning something for Viserys, the only question was what?

"You win my lady." Leyton conceded.

"Thank God, I thought we'd be here for a fortnight discussing this." She said.

"If there is anything else that I can do for you while you are here in Oldtown-"

"There is actually," she grinned. "There are a great many documents, manuscript, scrolls and ancient tomes and artifacts of Old Valyria and the like, deep within the Citadel. I want them all, and seeing as how the Peremore's Pets owe everything the Hightowers, they'll be less likely to put up resistance if the demand is coming from you."

"I see," his nephew had a look of great intrigue on his face. "Guard," a man clad in dark grey armor emerged through the doors. "Summon the city watch and close the city gates, no one enters or leaves without my permission. No ship ways anchor either." The guard nodded and left without a word.

"What's going on, Naela?" Gerold asked.

"A turn of the tide. Change my friend, change. Shall we go, before the city watch get confused?"

"Let's," Leyton replied.

When they came ashore from Battle Isle, the men of the city watch were there to greet them along with his great nephew Ser Baelor.

"Father, what's going on?" Baelor asked.

Leyton place a hand on his son's shoulder. "We are about to participate in the mass confiscation of many secrets of the Citadel, my son. There are mysteries in that building, mysteries that I too wish to know for myself."

There they stood at the base of the steps that led to the the Citadel. The great Sphinxes on either side of the entrance sat resolute with mute appeal.

"Lord Leyton," an old, hunched over man with a ring, rod and mask of electrum came down the steps slowly. "We were not expecting such a visit at this time."

"Shit," Naela cursed under her breath so that on one else could hear her. "They've already replaced Norren, In less than a day?"

"What do you mean replaced him?" Gerold asked her.

"I killed him and flung his remains in the privy shaft, yesterday. There's no way they could've found him already and host an election for a new Archmaester and Seneschal in such a short amount of time."

"What did you do?" Naela wasn't making sense for once. Her whispering and talking fast didn't help either.

"I infiltrated the Citadel yesterday, killed the Seneschal and dumped his remains in the privy shaft before posing as him through a glamour. Afterwards I killed the Archmaester for ravenry and stole his skeleton key that unlocks every door in the Citadel. Before leaving, I took a number of books and artifacts from the restricted areas, books on the arcane mysteries and artifacts from the Freehold itself. There was no way I was going to be able to take all I needed, so I decided to wait until treating with Leyton and peak his own interests in the higher mysteries."

Gerold was speechless then...

Before long, chains rattled endlessly as maesters were being escorted out of the Citadel in droves. The had outright refused Leyton, and thus his nephew declared that their refusal was an act of treason against the very realm that all maesters swear to serve.

Gerold was shocked at the anarchy. He could understand it, but then again, he had no reason to doubt Naela's judgement at this point. After all, she trusted him enough to give insight on her pass. Gerold would have to put trust in her as well.

For a whole moon's turn, Leyton and Naela scurried through the halls of the Citadel, opening doors left and right and piling books and artifacts five feet high before they were stuffed into a total of two crates. One crate was loaded onto a trading cog with coral red sails, an ebony hull, a prow in the shape of a snarling dragon's head, and a sinister name, 'Joyful Pyre'. The other crate was taken directly to the Hightower.

The city was somewhat in an uproar

The cog disappeared less than a fortnight after Naela and Leyton ended their raid on the Citadel. The Maesters were allowed to return to their lives, though they just suffered having their soft underbelly exposed and gutted. Thousands of years worth of secrets, taken from them in a month...

At the dawn of their parting, Leyton presented both of them with two white destriers.

"May these steeds see you safely to your destination."

"My graditude, Leyton." Naela said.

"As am I, nephew." Gerold said.

Upon leaving the city, the duo were approached by four riders atop chargers. Three were shrouded in ebony cloaks, and they each wielded three swords, two on their belts and one on their backs. The fourth was a younger lad, possibly of an age with young Gunthor. He wore a brown leather jerkin and a moss green tunic underneath it and a matching hat. He only had one sword on his belt, but had a second sword partially hidden on the side of the horse's saddle.

"Ah... You've all arrived." Naela dismounted. As did all four riders. The three hooded ones revealed themselves as one woman and two young men.

The woman had dark indigo eyes, an olive complexion and lemon yellow hair with streaks of cabbage green dye that was passed her shoulders.

The taller of the two young men had fiery auburn hair that barely hid his ears, lilac eyes and a warm smile that could kill Winter.

The shorter of the two young men brown hair cut to the point of peach fuzz. His eyes were a queer dark red.

As for the boy, he never took his Azure eyes off of Gerold as he scowled at him with mistrust.

"Don't mind him, Ser, he glares at everyone he meets for the first time. I'm afraid that he's always had that issue." The woman told Gerold.

"It's fine umm..."

"Where are my manners." Naela said. "Gerold, allow me to introduce you to members of my Dragonguard. The lady is Dame Alaesys Raheris. The tall one is Ser Aelessar Qohmaereon. The boarder line bald one is Ser Tioman, called the Dreadwyrm by his peers. And the boy glaring at you with murderous intent is Elaemond, a squire of my household."

Naela went over and kneeled down to the boy's eye level and placed her hand on his shoulder. "Elaem, he's one of my friends. Remember, I wrote to you about him not too long ago. Remember, you have his sword?"

He silently nodded to her, before he pulled the sword off of his saddle and held it out to Gerold. The White Bull took hold of it and noticed that it was extremely lighter than anticipated.

"I figured that your leal service deserved a fitting reward, and seeing as how your family hasn't possessed it in nearly two centuries, I decided that you should get it back."

"Is this Vigilance?" Gerold looked at Naela then. "But how?"

"It took almost a year and a whole lotta dragon shit to find." Then they all laughed then except for Elaemond.

"He's mute," Ser Tioman said.

"I see."


	27. Chapter 27

283 A.C.

Sunspear/Dorne

Prince Manfrey Nymeros Martell

It was a good thing Faerie was there when she was, else wise Manfrey and Gerold wouldn't have been able to do away with Lord Dalt's body and fabricate a believable story that the man went to Myr on a mission to bring about more trading opportunities.

It was a stupid, yet plasussible. How the Mistress of Whispers did it, he knew not.

Afterwards, she built a network of spies out of nowhere, making daily reports from as far South as the Summer Sea, to as far North as Moat Cailin. She even went in disguise numerous times to gossip amongst the Orphans of the Greenblood.

Though the realm was mostly quiet. Some Targaryen loyalists still resisted a bit, sowing dragon banners or keeping tapestries hidden in their castles, and thus Faerie had sent envoys and missives as a means of quieting them all down and convincing them to bide their time, knowing that Naela wouldn't be able to go to all of them, since Naela was the type to personally do such things.

"I am my own champion, my own fool, my harpist, my own envoy, and my own executioner." Faerie remarked what Naela had told her countless times.

All was apparently well in the ways of consolidating their allies within Dorne. Manwoody, Yronwood, Qorgyle, Toland and Gargalen. In a fortnight's time, as per Faerie's instructions, the Lords and Ladies of said houses would discreetly make their way to Sunspear

In a way it was way too risky, because if Doran had caught wind of it, he return to Sunspear from his exile in the Water Gardens, and arrest them all, possibly execute them. But such an action would alienate his vassels and most definitely start a civil war. Where both the white sands and the red would be painted scarlet with the blood of the last of the Rhoynar.

Manfrey knew that he was plotting treason against his cousin, but Doran's inaction and the people crying for Vengeance for Elia and her children, Manfrey had no choice.

He wasn't willing to wait for whatever fruitless plan Doran had to take shape. The longer Doran sat in silence, and staring up at the sky, the less likely Elia would be avenged. So when Faerie came, Manfrey did not hesitate to accept.

"Good Morning, my Lady," he noticed she had another scroll from one of those queer red ravens she brought with her.

"Good morning, my Prince." She replied.

Faerie had taken up residence within Doran's solar, though Manfrey knew not where she was sleeping since there wasn't anything resembling a bed within there.

Faerie had come to Sunspear bald, but that had been many moons ago, now she had grown her hair down to her shoulders. A waterfall of platinum white and pale gold, combed, sparkling in the sunlight, and perfumed with... lavender oil.

The Blood of Old Valyria incarnate, Manfrey thought. But which? Lyseni? Mayhaps a noblewoman from within the Black Walls of Volantis? Elyrian? Tolosi?

She reminded him of his own mother. The Lady Helen of Starfall.

"What news do your red wings bring us?" He asked.

"Eddard Stark and his company had just finished their stay at Storm's End and is now taken to the Kingsroad, bound for Kingslanding. I must send word to Naela so that she can head to North and reach Winterfell before Eddard does."

"Why?"

"As you know, Prince Rhaegar and Lyanna Stark took up a temporary residence within a tower in the Red Mountains near the Prince's Pass."

Lyanna Stark. The name was bitter in his mouth then. Elia was like a sister to Manfrey, and to see the Silver Prince run off with some Northern harlot drove Manfrey into a fury. "What about the Stark whore."

"Apparently, she had a child by Rhaegar and died soon after. Naela's taken the babe into her custody and had spirited him across the Narrow Sea to prevent Eddard from taking him back North."

"Why didn't she want Stark to have his sister's son?" Manfrey's anger was replaced with curiosity.

"Eddard would never betray the usurper, but he would also want to keep the child safe, supposedly, and thus planned to raise the child as his bastard son. Staining his honour in doing, forcing the child to endure the eternal ire of the Tully girl who has already sired a son by Eddard."

"Wait, Stark would forsake his honour to protect his sister's son, yet would stay friends with the man who would want his nephew dead should the man found out. Why?"

"Such is the nature of fostering, my Prince. It begets only torn loyalties. Where one is faced with a crossroads, where going left means loyalty to those you consider a second family though you've spent more time with them, and going right means loyalty to the family that you were born to, yet you we're separated at an young age where the lessons of loyal to kin are paramount. It makes loving siblings become cordial at best and estranged at worse. In the usurper's case, he despises his brothers, yet loves Stark. Naela despises such things, so Olyvar's time with Viserys will be a temporary thing. Thus she doesn't want him to lose sight of his family, but she also wants he and Viserys to be friends. In a year's time, she'll send him back here so that he and your other children don't end up killing each other." Faerie started to laugh then. "Look at me prattle on, a Lyseni girl more informed than most. Seriously, I know what Lord Walder Frey had for breakfast for the last two moons or what color robes Varys wore yesterday."

He was right the first time. "How did you end up as Naela's spymaster?"

Her face darkened then. "Where to begin... My full name is Faerie Maar. If I didn't say it before, I'm from Lys, born to a merchant prince who drank and whored into an early grave. The only living kin left to me is my pansy of a cousin named Lysono. I don't where he disappeared to and I really don't care."

"Apologies, if I've offended you in any way-,"

"No," she said. "It's just that I hate to speak of what my life was before Naela. I ended up on the streets, surviving, fearing that I'd end up a slave in the pleasure gardens like so many girls and boys in Lys with the features of Dragonlords. Sleeping in the gutters by day, prowling the rooftops at night, I managed to evade brothel owners merchant princes looking for young concubines. As to how I met Naela, well... I ended up pickpocketing the wrong person that night. I can still remember how brightly her fiery golden eyes glowed, those slit pupils like those of a cat's."

"Naela's description," he thought out. "Is she not-"

"How observant, my Prince." Fae cut him off. "You're right in your thinking. Naela isn't human, though I couldn't tell you what she was either. All I know is that when it comes to being kissed by fire, no ginger haired cunts hold a candle to her. But I digress. Anyway, she brought me out of Lys and I ended up in her household, and a great honour it was."

"What's her household like?" He asked.

"Vast, equal, and comfortable." She replied.

Before Faerie finished the story, another red raven had arrived. She pulled the missive off of the its leg and read to herself. Her smile grew. "It appears that Hightower, like Redwyne has agreed to wed his daughter, Lynesse to your son, Olyvar. As for Corrin's marriage to Bethany Redwyne, Lord Paxter seeks to move up the wedding to the new year. Do you consent my Prince?"

"I do consent." He nodded. "What of Tyrell, Tarly and Rowan?"

"Naela will be arriving at Highgarden soon. The White Bull and her have parted company as to move quicker. Soon after she's done with treating with the Queen of Thorns, Naela will go North."

"Why treat with the Lady Olenna and not her son? Why does Naela have to head North?"

"Mace Tyrell is almost as lackwitted as Jinglebell Frey. To answer your second question, she's on a hunt. A Valyrian Steel hunt. But enough about the times. Don't you have a two year old daughter that needs some fatherly tender love and care?"

"Aye,"

"Then go to her." She spat as she shoved him out of the solar, and locked the door behind him.


	28. Chapter 28

283 A.C.

House with the Red Door/Braavos

Lady Ashara Dayne

Rather waking up on her own, Ashara was awoken by the bounding on her door. "Ashara, are you there?" She heard her brother from the other side of the door. But she ignored it.

Her legs felt sore and a certain heat between them as well as something wet and sticky could be felt underneath the her bed sheets. Her nipples were pink and tender to the touch.

She felt a pair of strong arms around her naked waist. She turned over to find him next to her. Pale skin that glistened from the light of day, silver hair slowly growing back atop his head, a clean shaven face and a muscular build that became more beautiful as she laid next to him.

The memories of what happened the night before came back to her then.

 _She had been crying that night as usual. The amount of grief on her mind grew stronger and stronger._

 _Elia was dead, murdered out of some ill-begotten, childish jealousy from Tywin Lannister. He couldn't stand the idea of his daughter being rejected, that there was someone out there would prove to be a much better consort for Prince Rhaegar._

 _And to add insult to injury, he had her children murdered as well. And yet, Ser Jaime chose not to protect them, despite swearing an oath to do so. A holy oath._

 _And finally, Eddard. Ashara had grew to love the shy wolf. They spent many a night together at that tourney. He had declared undying love for her, claiming to gain his father's blessing to marry her after the wedding of his brother Brandon to Catelyn Tully. But instead, the war happened and he married Catelyn in an attempt to keep his own life, forswearing all love for Ashara._

 _Lucerys had knocked at the door then and she had let him in. The Lord of Driftmark had comforted her throughout the night. So much so that when he confessed himself to her, she accepted his advances._

Her movements eventually woke the sleeping Valyrian Lord. He tightened his grip and pull her closer to him where he passionately pressed his lips to hers. Ashara threw her arms around his neck and positioned herself to be entered again. She could feel his inside of her from their previous escapade.

 _Please let it quicken,_ she thought. _Let me give him a child. It maybe a bastard, but it'll be our bastard._

Before that could be done however, the door to the bedchamber was nearly knocked off its hinges. In the doorway stood the collosal eunuch Belwas, blade in hand and breathing heavily. From behind him came her brother. Ashara had grabbed the bedsheets to cover up her exposed breasts from the eyes of the eunuch, even though he had no cock to get aroused.

"Strong Belwas has opened the door you, angry man." The eunuch looked behind him.

Arthur had a look of anger and disgust. His face was red and he too had his sword drawn.

"Brother, I can expla-"

"DON'T BOTHER!" he boomed. "HOW DARE YOU DISHONOUR HER!"

"I told you before!" Lucerys stood his ground against Arthur. "I'm not Stark, I have no intention of forswearing my to her. I mean to marry her, with or without your blessing. So go on and kill me, if you're cruel enough to break your sister's already wounded heart!"

 _He would marry me,_ she thought.

The sound of footsteps grew louder then. Behind Arthur and Belwas stood Ser Oswell and two of Naela's red guards. One was the female with dark skin and rose blond hair and the other, was also a female, though she wore armour that didn't display breasts like the rose blond woman. This one had platinum-gold hair with a streak of honey gold. The three of them grabbed hold of Arthur as he struggled to try strike at Lucerys. The platinum-gold woman struck Arthur in the back and rendered him unconscious.

"Don't worry," Ser Oswell said. "He'll be fine once he comes through."

"Belwas, could we get some assistance, please." The rose blond asked the eunuch.

Eventually, the eunuch and Ser Oswell took her brother elsewhere with the platinum haired woman whispering to the rose blonde before leaving as well.

"Are you serious about what you said, Lucerys?" The rose blond woman asked him. "Will you make an honest woman outta her?"

"I will," he replied.

"Good." She smiled. With that, the rose blonde left and tried to close the bedchamber, and thus the two were alone again.

Lucerys took her hands in his own. Ashara used her armpits to hold the sheets over her breasts. "Lady Ashara Dayne, will you do me the honor of being my wife, my companion, the Lady of Driftmark and the mother of my children from the rest of our days?"

"Y-Yes..." She felt the tears run down her face as she gave him a great big smile. "Yes I will."


	29. Chapter 29

283 A.C.

Iron Islands/Westeros

Maron Greyjoy

The wind whipped, the waves twirled, the clouds grew darker with each passing moment, and the thunder boomed while lightning crackled in an array of colours. The one colour that flashed more often than others, was red.

Black Storm clouds and Red Lightning.

The Drowned God and the Storm God we're waging war against each other, some fisherfolk and drowned priests would utter in spades.

Thralls whispered of massive dark shapes in the water, too large to simply be whales.

The storm had been much different, much stronger than any before or since. Worse than the storm that was said to have eradicated the Targaryen fleet at the end of the Greenlander's rebellion.

"The Greenlanders are weak, brother," his uncle Victarion would rant to his father, Balon. "The dragons are gone and we..."

"Just lost our father in the Shield Islands. Or have you forgotten Vic?" Maron still had a hard time believing that his grandfather, Quellon was gone, and had left them to serve at the Drowned God's side. As had his uncle, Urrigon, a year older than Maron himself. Killed by a game of finger dancing. "We needs rebuild our fleet tenfold."

"What's your plan, brother?" Euron asked Balon.

"What do you think, Euron?! The Old Way, paying the Iron Price. Freedom from the Greenlanders so that we can reave and rape along the coast as we had been before the Conquest!"

The Old Way, Maron thought. His father had ranted of that since he and his brother Rodrick were old enough to remember. His father and uncles were constantly raving about how the Ironborn we're once the 'wolves of the sea', reaving, raping and roving for goods that they lacked on the Islands.

Maron wasn't against the Old Way, but the last three centuries proved that such days of seeking glory and plunder were nearing their end. Their grandfather would prefer trade over reaving. But when he did reave, it was only in the Stepstones or the Disputed Lands, for the Old and Wise Kraken wouldn't dare challenge the Dragon Kings. But the Targaryens were gone now, and Robert Baratheon was king. Balon believed that none would truly support the man, should the Ironborn return to the Old Way.

Thunder boomed again, much louder than before. Rain poured down and men and women ran for the indoors, claiming that the rain felt like iron pins pricking their skin.

The Doors open wide with a great crash... And out of the darkness, it a appeared.

A queer pair of eyes as green as seafoam illuminated the dark hall beyond the doors. They had slit pupils like those of a cat, but much more frightening.

Those eyes glowed brighter as they came closer. Out of the darkness a woman emerged. Waist length ivory hair that was completely braided. Dense dark amber skin. A smile that could kill a man dead. An equally murderous scowl. Jewelry made of seashells. A dirk and a curved sword at her belt. She dressed all in black with scarlet trimming and the tails of her coat and the bottom of her boots were pale from salt. Atop her head she wore a matching hat, though it had peacock feathers in it.

"Who might you be?!" Rodrick demanded.

"I'd expect you to know your Drowned God when you see her." She remarked.

"You're no Drowned God," his uncle Victarion said. "Blasphemy!"

The woman explained that she was there to help and her name was of no importance at the time. In order to gain trust, she displayed magic that Maron's father and uncle Euron seemed to be intrigued by. A goblet of sweet ale turned bitter with salt when she touched it. She plunged her hands into a lit brassiere and the flames didn't mark her flesh. But that wasn't the end of it.

The storm suspiciously cleared after her arrival, and dark waters around the Isles now flickered with a queer red hue. Whales were beaching themselves on Great Wyk and Old Wyk.

She also brought a cog full of lumber to build ships, stating that it was only a gift. From this lumber, his father started rebuilding the fleet, making them as large as war galleys instead of longships.

Maronhad his doubts about the woman as many on the Isles feared her and her growing influence over his father and uncle Euron. His brother, Roderick didn't care and his uncle Victarion was a dullard. His uncle Aeron had joined the priesthood after Urrigon's death and after he was tired of drinking erratically.

In three moons after arriving, she would reveal herself as Draessivos Daesyus. She took up residence upon Nagga's Hill, though she had murdered all of the Drowned Priest that took offence to her doing so.


	30. Chapter 30

283 A.C.

Hornhill/the Reach

Lord Commander Ser Gerold "the White Bull" Hightower

Gerold was seated in the presence of one of the greatest warriors in the realm. Randyll Tarly of Hornhill.

Gruff and lean with hard balding head with a short, bristly grey beard. He was a narrow, iron-willed man, but shrewd and capable.

Victory would be almost a certainty to anyone he was backing. Gerold would need to woo the Huntsman Lord, for the King's sake.

Seated on either sides of Gerold were Naela's two proxies.

Ser Tioman, called the Dreadwyrm by his peers, was an average-looking youth of around 16 or 17, pale skinned and quite slender with a muscular build. His hair was brown and short to the point where it was no more than peach fuzz atop his head. His eyes were a dark red of polished, perfect rubies.

At first glance, one wouldn't have imagine that he was an anointed knight, but could swing a sword better than most. The night before they arrived at Hornhill, they set up camp and Tioman asked Gerold to spar with him. The White Bull was astounded by how quick and how sharp the boy was.

He took after Naela in some way. So with time and if he's anything like her, he'll open up to Gerold.

The other was the squire Elaemond, a quiet young man of short stature with a muscular build as well. He had soft azure eyes and messy ash blond hair as short as Naela's. Though it seemed like all of the men and boys in service to Naela had their hair as short as her own, if not shorter.

Tioman reminded Gerold of Ser Arthur. He appeared to be as young as the Kingslayer, but if Naela had appointed him to her 'Dragonguard' then he clearly earned the position and wasn't appointed out of spite to his father.

Elaemond was a complete mystery however. Gerold wasn't even sure how to communicate with the lad.

Naela was well aware of Lord Tarly's dislike and mistrust of women, which is why she sent Gerold, as the White Bull still commands respect amongst the Reachmen.

"To what do I owe this honor, Sers?" Tarly scowled.

"Seeing as how you answered the Dragon's call during the rebellion, we have come to ask that House Tarly give us that same support in the name of King Viserys Targaryen, third of his name and the rightful king of Westeros." Gerold replied.

"I see..." Tarly rubbed his chin then. "As you can see, I've already sent my men home. My men are beyond exhausted as am I... To go to war so soon would be complete madness."

"That's why we're here." The White Bull said. "It will take time before we are ready to strike at Robert. And the king will need to be in his majority when the time comes for him to return and raise his the Dragon banner. I'm just here to ensure that when the time comes, that the king still has an ally in House Tarly"

"You're here to make sure that I keep, Is that the way of it?"

"Aye," Tioman replied. "And rest assured that when the king comes into his throne, he will not forget the valor and honor of Tarly. He will see you given the well earned that Mace stole from you."

"Really?" Tarly gave Gerold a look of frank disbelief. "If I remember correctly, the king is a boy of six... So how can you guarentee that he'll be as open-handed to loyal men as you claim he would?"

"Because my Lord, as we speak, his grace is being shaped for rule. He won't be perfect by a long shot, but he'll be made of much more sterner stuff, a different man than his father and older brother, Rhaegar. He's being trained at arms and how to ride as befits a knight to be, but that is not the end of his education. Soon, he'll be old enough to know how to hunt and hawk and fish, and skin his game with his own two hands."

"Is the boy bright?"

"Aye. Very much so." Gerold replied then. "A Maester once remarked that his grace the king is much like his older brother Prince Maegor and is a very learned youth."

 _True be told, that had been the first time in since the rebellion that Gerold thought of Prince Maegor. The Old King Jaehaerys II had legitimized him when he learned that Aerys had sired him by the Lady Joanna Lannister. Goldfyre he was titled._

 _Prince Rhaegar and Maegor were supposed to rule together, as Aenys I had said about his own younger brother who was also named Maegor. But in the end, Aenys betrayed his brother to appease the Faith._

 _But when Aerys killed Brandon Stark and his father, Rickard, he had banished Maegor, his wife and their children for protesting against the act. Aerys was insane, but he still loved his son enough not to kill the man too._

 _Now they're Gods know where across the Narrow Sea, probably blaming themselves as Gerold does about all that has happened._

 _Rhaegar and Lyanna were in love, they ran away together. They took a boat from Oldtown to the North and hid in the crypts beneath Winterfell accompanied by himself, Arthur and Oswell with the aid of the Princess's younger brother Benjen._

 _During those months, Gerold had re-affiliated himself with Lady Maege of Bear Island. Time had passed since they last met. He knew he could never truly be with the She-Bear, but he did enjoy their nights together. She's the reason Rhaegar and Lyanna were even able to get out of the North without being noticed._

 _May the Gods forgive me,_ he thought to himself at night.

Naela was headed North for the purpose of beating Eddard Stark back to Winterfell, and recruiting Benjen to help raise Prince Jon, all on the basis that he's more fit to fulfill the promise Princess Lyanna made to her brother, Eddard.

Wooing Lord Tarly wasn't an easy task. "Hard men require more effort." Naela had said before she rode out to Highgarden with the aim of bringing the Queen of Thorns into the fold since she'd be the only one who could withstand the verbal assault laid out by Lady Olenna.

"There is also a matter of alliance with Dorne. To ensure that Reachmen and Dornishmen don't kill each other, there is a certain marriage that involves your son, Samwell and Princess Jornelle Nymeros Martell, the youngest daughter of Prince Manfrey Nymeros Martell. In this way, we can work to put an end to the hostilities between both regions. She is of an age with Samwell and she'll be sent to Hornhill as a cupbearer when she is of a more appropriate age. That way, the two can be better aquatinted with one another. Such a union also brings about better opportunity in trade." Tioman had pushed the deal to the point where Gerold was ready to accept.

 _Naela's trained him well._

"I see..." The Huntsman Lord seemed to waver.

"Of course, you don't have to give an answer immediately. Such a decision will take time.."

"You're a smart one, aren't you, Ser?"

"I don't profess know everything, but if I do know something, I'll voice it straight out and not dilly dally or care who hears."

At that moment the Lord Hornhill squinted at Ser Tioman.

"Excuse me my Lord," the Maester entered the solar then. "Lord Mathis Rowan is here, seeking an audience. Shall you receive him?"

"Two birds with one stone," Ser Tioman remarked to Gerold. "With all due respect, My Lord, we too seek to have words with Lord Rowan as well."

"Very well then," he said. "Let him in, and bring him here." Tarly instructed. The maester bowed his head before leaving.

"Elaemond, this meeting might take longer than anticipated. Please see that the horses are tended to." Tioman gave a much more serious tone then, as if his his joyfully and somewhat immature persona moments ago were a Mummer's Farce. The mute squire rose out of his seat gave the three gentlemen in the solar a courteous bow and dismissed himself without a sound.

"Interesting squire," Tarly said. "Obedient and dutiful at such a young age. My compliments to you."

"I'm flattered my Lord, but I can't take such credit. Elaemond is more of a younger brother truth be told... In any case, we have an understanding he and I."


	31. Chapter 31

283 A.C.

Highgarden/the Reach

Daeva Draessivos Naelyria "Naela" the Fyreheart

Naela never thought she'd ever wear green again, not since that whore Alicent and her Hightower bastards dawned it at that tourney which marked the beginning of the end of the last 'acknowledged' dragons in the world.

She was dressed in a form-fitted gown with a neckline the stretched all the way down to her navel, with Myrish lace used to bridge the opening in the front of the gown. The gown itself was green many shades, light and dark, with specs of gold patterned to resemble a dragon's scaly hide. All trimmed with a fiery copper and bronze.

As for jewelry; atop her head was a red-golden circlet studded with star garnets. The circlet was etched with small depictions of firewyrms, salamanders and other dragonic creatures that few in the known world are aware of. Along her wrists were similar Red-Gold bracelets.

Her wardrobe was set. Now, Naela symbolized who she represented and came on behalf of and who's allegiances she intended to gain for Viserys. Without any Westerosi, Viserys would most definitely be seen as a foreign invader and not the the rightful king launching a counter revolution to rectify the Injustices suffered at the hands of Stark, Baratheon, Arryn, Tully and Lannister.

Naela was well aware of the not-so-secret ambitions of Mace Tyrell, so instead of treating with the ponderous oaf, she would treat with the True Rose and Master in this Garden of Thorns, the Lady Olenna Tyrell nee Redwyne.

To finish the off her wardrobe of choice, she placed an iron broach pin upon her gown. A thorny rose in full bloom and a dragon coiled around it, wings unfurled and its three heads nipping at the thorny vines. The Qohorik smiths used their secret techniques of blending color into metal. Red and Gold and Green.

When Aegon conquered, Naela had other such broach pins made for herself. Each one depicting a three headed dragon coupling with the other Lord Paramount sigils. Many foolishly assumed it represented marriage alliances when in truth it represented the Dragon's rule over all.

But of course, the Lords of Westeros are sheep, and thus make the lamb men of Lhazar seem smarter.

Though there were other such broaches that weren't of the Lord Paramounts. One such was the dragon and the seahorse, which did represent the kinship of Targaryen and Velaryon. The dragon and the stag was another such broach. After all, Orys was Aegon's brother. And Targaryens and Baratheons were as thick as thieves long before the Doom.

 _Targaryen, Baratheon, Velaryon, Celtigar and Qoherys. All Scions of the Old Blood. What I wouldn't do to see that pentagon of power again._

The dragon and the crab never got much use since Celtigars hadn't married into the family since the Century of Blood. Though Naela did wear it to Maegor's and Maelyria's wedding.

Naela would enter onto the balcony alone whilst Eos and Aelessar stood vigilantly elsewhere in Highgarden, awaiting Naela's return.

Naela sat at one side of the circular table placed in a spot that overlooked the maze gardens and one the other side sat Olenna, wrinkles, liver spots and all that came with the old age of mortals. Naela had no such worries as she stop physically stopped aging after her 14th nameday. When it came to age, Naela was the victor, with Aemon getting second place and Walder Frey getting third, leaving Olenna dead last.

Olenna's frailty and occasional fits of poor health were nothing more than a Mummer's Farce to those fool enough to try and get one over on this old woman. She had a tongue that could pierce the Heavens and all nine circles of Hell if she wanted to. But... So could Naela...

"So... To what do I owe this unexpected visit?" Olenna hissed. "Let me guess, you've run out of wine again?"

"You should be grateful I even bothered to come myself and didn't send some spineless lackwit instead!" Naela spat back. "Secondly, I never run out of wine."

Her smile hid the true of it. Naela's run out of wine numerous times. And each time she does, tragedies ironically occur. It's been considered a bad omen when Naela or her siblings runs out of wine. More specifically 'good' wine' or what they themselves openly declare 'good wine'.

The Old Rose cracked a smile. "Still as sharp as ever. Although, I thought consorting with ignorant louts was beneath you?"

You're one to talk, Naela thought. "That's why I'm here speaking to you and not your son."

The two sharp-tongued widows cackled like gossiping hens.

"I have come seeking allies to seat a dragon back upon the Iron throne again."

"We just finished a war already. You would have us raise our banners again, separating tired men from their wives and children?"

"First of all, since when did you care about men being away from their families? Secondly, No one said anything about going back into war immediately. It will most definitely take the next 15 years or so before the King is ready to take back the iron throne. But I'm here to make sure that Highgarden with the full backing of the Reach will have the dragon standard flying above their castles and keeps when the time comes. And that he doesn't appear as a completely foreign invader with no ties to Westeros."

"You simply thought this through," Olenna took a sip of wine.

"The Tyrell's leal service will be rewarded. I'll make sure he learns that lesson soon enough."

"That I do not doubt. But as for this 'boy king' of yours, how do you intend for him to be the ideal king that all assumed his eldest brother was going to be?"

"Well, I guess you'll have to just wait and see for yourself, if you plan on staying alive long enough. Though, unlike everyone else in Westeros, he won't be robbed of all the joys of youth. He may be the rightful king, but he's also a six year old boy who just lost the majority of his family and the criminals still hunger for the blood of him and his infant brother and sister, which I intend to repay onto the Robert in spades, which means the eradication of many, many ancient and prestigious families before all is said and done. As we speak the youngest son of Prince Manfrey Martell who is of an age with Viserys now laughs and plays and learns with him as young children should. They are learning history and lore, taught by a scholar who's knowledge surpasses anything the Citadel can muster. Oh, and with all due respect, don't mention Rhaegar. His reputation has taken a swan dive into Oblivion, now that Robert sits the throne. Most of those who spoke highly of Rhaegar are as dead as he is. Soon enough, everyone will forget the man even existed. The commons and lords are like a lone tree in an open field, they all lean in whichever direction that the winds blows, and right now Robert Baratheon and Tywin Lannister blow far too strong from the West, with the Eastern breeze called Jon Arryn is joining in."

"I wouldn't be so sure about that. Maids with the castle still flaunt over and grieve for the Silver Prince. Commons too. Squires hang their heads in sadness at not having the honor of being his squire." Olenna explained.

"How ironic that I hear no such tales on my travels until now, why is that?"

Of all the topics to be completely uninformed on, Naela was exasperated. How was it that Rhaegar's reputation remained in tact this well? The majority of his supporters are dead. His former squire, Richard Loumouth is nowhere to found and Miles Mooton is dead. Jonothor Darry and three of his nephews are dead and his last nephew Raymond Has been quiet. Most of the surviving loyalists are quiet, which makes Naela concerned, a feeling she doesn't get too often. Her red Ravens flew and few returned. Suspicious...

Someone out there is outwardly preaching of Rhaegar as the 'King who never was', propping him up to be an enigma and a saint when he was far from that. In some cases it's a positive, but it ruins Viserys in the long run.

When he comes into his majority, the people will expect him to be 'Rhaegar come again', but Naela intends for Viserys to be more than lost potential like his brother. She intends for him to be a 'True Dragon', not the shadow of the 'Last Dragon'. If the people only follow him because he's Rhaegar's brother, that's all he'll be remembered as is Rhaegar's little brother.

"I'll sign this document of alliance of yours," Olenna proclaimed. "But do have some conditions."

Naela was going to humor her. "Fine, as long as it's not a marriage alliance. I will not agree to nuptials in exchange for your aid." When it came to marriage alliances Naela was against them. More specifically, she was more conservative like Jaehaerys. For Viserys and Jon and Daenerys and Daemion, they would be wed to those that Naela approved of. Mayhaps Naela could use a similar criteria that Aerys used for Rhaegar, but with much more fruitful results. And there were a handful of girls within her household that were if an age with Viserys... She grinned at the thought.

"Why not a marriage alliance?" Alerie Hightower entered then. In her arms she was sporting a red-faced, mewling baby girl.

"What on Earth are you doing here?" Olenna spat at her.

"I came to speak with you, mother, it's about-"

"Hush up, Alerie, don't take that tone with me. And don't call me Mother. If I'd given birth to you, I'm sure I'd remember. I'm only to blame for your husband, the Lord oaf of Highgarden."

"Hand her over," Naela took the babe out of Alerie's arms and and in less than 2 minutes had her asleep. "And To answer your question, your daughter is a babe at the breast and Viserys is a boy of six going on seven. He'll be a man grown long before her first flowering and I'd like him to have secured an heir sooner rather than later."

"Then why not my sister Lynesse?" Alerie asked.

"I had already discussed this with your father. And besides, she's already betrothed to another."

"Who?" She asked.

"A Prince of Dorne. More specifically, Prince Manfrey Martell's second son Olyvar." Naela said. "Part of this alliance agreement will see Wilas married to a Princess Tyene of Dorne as well. It helps in starting to put an end to the hostilities between the Reach and Dorne and brings the promise of better trade opportunities with the Free Cities with which only Dorne has connections to. Both Leyton has agreed to marry Lynesse to a Prince Olyvar and Paxter has agreed to marry his sister Bethany to Prince Olyvar's older brother Prince Corrin. If Olenna signs the alliance agreement, then your son Wilas will marry Princess Tyene and your second son, Garlan will serve as a page at Starfall after his 10th nameday."

"Why should I agree to such terms? Why would I give my children over to the Vipers?!" Alerie spat.

"I'm sorry are you taking that tone with me? Of all people!" Naela's voice got angrier, but never escalated pass a whisper since Margery was asleep in her arms.. "While I'm holding your daughter at that! And you know what, I think you're too comfortable on your high horse to try and get snippy with me. I suggest you look back at the Green Hands before you go and pick a fight with."

"It was Aegon and his dragons that destroyed the Green Hands, not you." Olenna looked at Alerie as if her daughter-in-law had gone insane.

"If my glowing eyes haven't struck a cord in your mind by now, then I'm afraid you're beyond saving. Or Mace's dullard nature has already infected you. Olenna I'm amazed you managed to keep your wits after being married to that fool."

Olenna giggled then. "I'm still kicking myself trying to find the answer for that."

Naela and Olenna both laugh then.

Hours passed and it was the Hour of the Bat by the time Naela left the solar. In her hand she held the alliance contact, the green was of Tyrell, with both Alerie's and Olenna's signatures upon it.

Naela's silver tongue worked another miracle in her favor. Alerie stood her ground with the same fascist views of the Dornish that many Reachmen still have. But Naela will topple such walls before she heads North to rendezvous with Daesyus while on her way to Bear Island.


	32. Chapter 32

283 A.C.

Pentos/Essos

Prince Maegor Goldfyre

Maegor found himself unable sleep again, but his leaving would upset his beloved Maelyria.

Their children all in the nursery across the hall.

 _Thejr first born, Prince Maeleron Goldfyre, a strong boy, growing everyday and being more and more vocal about the world around him, speaking of dreams of dragons and how he was flying, but still prone to jumping into their bed and claiming to have bad dreams, all at the tender age of four soon to five._

 _Their little three year old girl, Joanna, named after the mother Maegor was born to and would only ever know through her journal gifted to Maegor by his half-brother Jaime, as well as a golden lion pendant that their mother wore. Little Princess Joanna Goldfyre was of a gentle spirit. She would make flower crowns whenever they were in the gardens of the Cheesemonger's manse. Her hair was a bit more Lannister golden blonde than Valyrian Platinum blonde. And her eyes were blue-green rather than amethyst or emerald._

 _Jaehaerys, their second son of two years, was scared of his own shadow. Named after Maegor's grandfather who was kind enough to legitimize him before passing. Little Jaehaerys tended to be latched onto Maegor or Maelyria the majority of the time, and hated sleeping alone, crying and running from anything and everything that met his sight that was out the ordinary for his young age._

 _Mayhaps he'll grow out of it,_ Maegor thought.

Despite the great joy he saw from his own, the pain of knowing what happened to his brother Rhaegar and his wife and children. The grim news chokes him and made him fear for his own.

What's worse, his stepmother Rhaella and his brother Viserys were out there somewhere, alone and afraid. Maegor would have to go and find them and bring them both back to Pentos. Rhaegar always talked about how after their father was removed from the throne and Rhaegar was king, he would raise Viserys together with their children in spite of the fact that he was much older than Rhaegar's children.

His half-brother Jaime killed his father and let Elia and her children die at Tywin's command. Aerys may have been a monster, but Maegor knew that the man still loved him. He exiled Maegor and his family, rather than imprison them or burned them alive. His half-brother Jaime killed him and didn't even try to keep Elia or her children safe.

The regrets grief and anger seemed to boil over, when the knock at their bed chamber came.

"Prince Maegor, there is a visitor here. I'm afraid they said that it cannot wait until morning. It is something referring to your brother, Viserys."

Maegor's eyes widened at the mentioning of his brother.

Maelyria walks then. "What's wrong my love?" Her voice was hoarse.

"Someone with news of Viserys wishes to speak to me. I'll be back soon." He kisses her forehead before leaving. Unbenounced to his father, Varys arranged for his friend the Cheesemonger to grant Maegor and his family elysium. Some time later, that same eunuch bent the knee to Robert, yet was still sending lump sums of gold to Maegor. Why he wasn't helping Viserys or Rhaella, Maegor knew not, so he treaded lightly on how much he told the Cheesemonger.

Maegor was greeted by three individuals, two of which he recognized.

The first was Ser Alliser Thorne, a slim and sinewy middle aged man, dry and hard, with black eyes and black hair. He has a thin smile, and a sharp, cold voice. During Maegor's tenure as Lord Paramount of the Crownlands, Ser Alliser was the captain of the guard in the Dun Fort and essentially was Maegor's right hand in the day to day administrations, aside from his own wife, Maelyria.

The second man was Ser Jaremy Rykker, another member of the Dun Fort guard. A man renown for noble face, lack of patience and sardonic smile.

Both knights were loyal and true. Both to the dragons and to Maegor personally...

As for the third person with them, Maegor didn't know her. She was tall and fair with a gleaming bald head like a Norvosi noblewoman or a shaved penitent woman being punished by the zealous septons of faith of the seven in the centuries before the Conquest. She had almond shaped eyes the color of tourmaline and she was dressed in a Qartheen style gown that exposed one of her teats. She hid the nipple of said exposed teat with a golden trinket shaped into a dragon's head with rubies for eyes and garnets in the horns and fangs.

"My Prince," the two knights fell to one knee, while the woman gave a simple curtsy.

"Sers Alliser... Ser Jaremy... It brings me joy to know that the two of you are still alive..."

"Aye," Ser Jaremy said. "When Kingslanding fell, we were casted into the Black Cells until the Usurper arrived in the city. He gave us the choice of taking the black or the headmen's mount. Obviously we both chose the black. Other loyalists weren't so adamant about staying alive. Some died cursing the man as a Usurper and a kinslayer, since he and The Silver Prince were cousins through Lord Steffon's mother, Princess Rhaelle, the old king Jaehaerys' youngest sister."

"It was about 50 of us on that ship headed to East Watch," Ser Alliser continued the story. "When out of no where, this fair maid infiltrated the ship, killed the crew and freed us. She redirected us here to find you, My Prince."

"Does the Lady not have a name, or speak for herself?"

"Apologies, Prince Maegor... I am Talia of Asshai, an associate of Naela." That name gave Maegor goosebumps. If Naela was involved, then the Usurper and his supporters are all as good as dead.

 _Naela would have friends as far as Asshai, considering the many stories she told about how childhood home and birthplace were in lands beyond the Shadow._

"I was told you have information concerning my brother, Viserys..." He reminded himself on why he had come to receive them.

Talia inched closer to him and dropped her voice to a whispered. "He's in Braavos... In a house with a Red Door within the gardens of the Sealord's Palace. I suggest you take you're whole family with you. You're not safe here. Trust not the Spider or his friend the Cheesemonger. Whatever their plans are, it involves have you on an opposing side to your brother..."

"What makes you think so?"

"The lack of aid you're brother has received from the eunuch. If that isn't enough proof, then maybe you'd like to see the heads of the many little birds that the eunuch sent to find Prince Viserys. Naela's not taking any chances with Varys or Illyrio, and I suggest you don't either."

Maegor slept on those word of Talia. And upon the following fortnight, he explained the same thing to Maelyria, all the while seeking complete privacy as to not have the Cheesemonger privy to any of the information Talia gave Maegor.

"Are you sure about this, my love? I mean, I'm worried about your brother too, but wouldn't be dangerous? Won't the Magister just have us followed? And children... Joanna and Jaehaerys are practically still babes at the breast, and Maeleron... He's two years Viserys' junior... soon, he'll be old enough to start learning how to use a sword... and of course there's..."

Maelyria rubbed her belly then. Maegor notice the lump then. "A-Are you... Sure...?" She nodded and he was almost rendered speechless. "How long have you known?"

"Since the last turn of the moon. I didn't want to tell you while you were still in your state of restlessness and unease."

"My Love," he kissed her passionately as he held her tightly, tears on the verge of falling. "I'm sorry if I made myself unapproachable in these last few moons. I've been so caught up in my own conflict that I've left you with no one to confide in on how you're feeling."

"It's okay, I think I can understand why that is..." Maelyria did her best to try and empathize with Maegor on the situation. His father, his elder brother, his goodsister, niece and nephew were all dead, and his youngest brother and stepmother were in Braavos.

Maegor had made his choice.

"Do you really have to go?" Magister Illyrio. "I did not expect you to leave so soon." The man seemed to grow fatter with each passing day, yet his early career as a sellsword and bravo allowed him to continue moving ever so silently. Maegor wondered if the Cheesemonger was spying on him when he relayed Talia's words to Maelyria or when he spoke to Talia herself.

"I'm afraid so," Maegor replied. "My dear Maelyria wishes to tour the Free Cities which had been a family tradition in Houses Celtigar and Velaryon."

"Aye, my sister back on Claw Isle would throttle me if I didn't take advantage of my position."

"I could arrange for a ship-"

"That won't be necessary," Maegor interrupted. "I've already purchased a pole boat to take us down the Rhoyne."

The Cheesemonger smirked at that. There was no telling how long Maegor could keep the mummer's farce up. Maegor had always been a great liar, something he blamed on his Lannister blood, with Rhaegar and Naela being the few to call him out on it. Alas, Rhaegar was dead and Naela was abroad, hopping around castles and keeps gathering support for Viserys. How she was going to keep said supporters loyal he knew not.

 _Naela's going to need help, he thought. All the more reason why I need to get to Braavos. It'll take longer if we go down the Rhoyne, but that'll be the price to pay to avoid Varys' spies. Though Talia mentioned that the eunuch's little birds were being targeted and killed by agents of Naela. But the fact that Naela is able to identify the Spider's agents is pretty impressive. Though when I was younger, she did expose Pycelle as a toadie of Tywin when showing me the dark side of Kingslanding, grooming me for the position of hand of the king, the next Orys or Septon Barth or Viserys II during the reigns of Because of her vows, she couldn't advise against trusting the Grandmaester or inform on every conspiracy against the crown or participate in any wars. And the fact that Naela stayed true to her vows for the last two centuries... I can only imagine whatever pain she's feeling. Despite her vows, there were loopholes that Naela took advantage of, like how my father refused to marry Rhaegar to Cersei or when Tywin tried to have his brother Tygett be master at arms in the Red Keep, but instead my father named Ser Willem to the position._

Upon the pole boat, Maegor encountered the mystery Talia again.

"Maelyria my love, this is Talia of Asshai..."

"Pleasure," Maelyria curtsied to the Asshai'i woman.

"Before you get to Braavos, I thought you'd like to know about your 'other' nephew by your brother, Rhaegar..."


	33. Chapter 33

284 A.C.

Sunspear/Dorne

"Castellan" Prince Manfrey "the Red Widow" Nymeros Martell

They were all gathered now. His in-laws and kin. Gargarlen and Dayne, Qorgyle and Yronwood, Toland and Manwoody. All the houses of Dorne that had agreed to join in the coalition of vengeance against the Usurper and those that fought for him.

The six of the proudest banners in all of Dorne flapped in the rare breezes that hit Sunspear. In-laws, Cousins and Close friends all of them. When it came to making friends, Manfrey could do it better than all three of his cousins put together.

Manfrey didn't even inherit the Rhoynar's dark hair and eyes like his cousins. Like his mother, Manfrey was a sandy blonde with deep blue eyes, with dark olive skin being the only thing of feature of his Rhoynish heritage. Doria and Olyvar and Jornelle on the other hand, all had the dark hair, while Corrin had the blonde hair of his mother and Tyene having the red hair of her mother. Manfrey had his son Olyvar's hair dyed as to keep the the orphans from recognizing him as the castellan's youngest son was an adventurous one and often went to Plankytown. Under a watchful eye, of course.

When Faerie came, she brought five fierce looking eunuch pit fighters from as far off East as Slaver's Bay. She claimed that they were the best, and that they would see Olyvar safely to his destination.

All five made Manfrey cringe. Each were decorated from head to toe in scars. They all carried curved swords called arakhs. Out of the five, the one named Belwas stuck out the most in Manfrey's mind. Aside from him standing above the other four, Belwas seemed to be the only one that knew the common tongue. Manfrey knew High Valyrian, but the other four spoke a dialect not known to him.

Manfrey saw these houses and noticed the solidarity he created through marriage. His aunt had done much of same, though, she hadn't married half of Dorne to do so. Manfrey pondered on how he was more like her when it came to making friends and how none of her children, his cousins, inherited that gift.

Doran was reclusive, but since he was heir apparent to the Princess of Dorne, that was to be expected. And yet, when he ascended, he didn't change for the better. Rather than consolidate his vassals, he toured the Free Cities, married a Norvosi noblewoman with a questionable state of mind, exiled his unstable baby brother after a hiccup with Yronwoods, and sent his toddler son to foster.

Elia was too frail to truly experience life. A sweet young woman, butchered like a boar. Even the the Dothraki are more civilized than that, Manfrey thought at some point before Faerie corrected him. His eldest daughter, Doria had wept herself into a hunger strike for a turn of the moon, for Doria saw Elia as an older sister and Elia's own mother as her mother too.

And as for Oberyn... Manfrey dare not think deeper on the topic of his cousin, for the Red Viper made a journey across for the fruitless arrangement to have the Boy King and Doran's own daughter in exchange for Dorne's support. Manfrey scoffed at Doran's after Oberyn's departure, saying that alone, Dorne's 30,000 wouldn't even be enough to raid a pantry, much less go up against the North, Vale, Stormlands, Riverlands and the Westerlands. But Doran's was under the assumption that they would have no other choice and that he wanted recompense for how Prince Rhaegar treated Elia.

When Faerie came, Manfrey was given the realization that her employer, Naela, would never allow another marriage between Dorne and the Dragons to occur, for the secrets of dragonkind revealed much and more, which is part of the reason why Manfrey agreed to aid Naela and see her vision...

The lords had each brought their own food and fodder, as well as some household knights and guardsmen.

Lord Arel Dayne of Starfall, soft spoken, humorous and a master of keeping secrets. In Manfrey's youth, he spent more time at Starfall and High Hermitage rather than the Water Gardens. He and Arel would get into trouble... frequently. He bore witness to the birth of both Arthur and Ashara in his time there.

Lord Dagos Manwoody of Kingsgrave, a simple man, but not without cunning. Doria developed a love for blades after fortnight of being at Kingsgrave with her uncle Dagos. She had been caught with daggers hidden in her gowns numerous times.

Lord Anders Yronwood of Yronwood, a prickly man, though not completely void of joy, love and compassion. Manfrey and his son Corrin seemed to be the only Salty Dornishmen that are welcomed at Yronwood.

Lady Nymella Toland of Ghost Hill, observant, dramatic, and very persuasive. Her daughter has been considered half a horse because of how much riding the girl does. Manfrey's own Tyene doesn't share her cousin's love of horse, for she is more into sowing and singing.

Lord Tremond Gargalen of Salt Shore, hot-tempered, as stubborn as a bull, but honest and trustworthy when necessary. Tremond is known for being a heavy drinker, but not so much to let secrets slip. Olyvar would tell Manfrey about the many outlandish things Tremond had done, such as him drunkenly attempting to seduce a septa or how he stabbed a maester. Despite Olyvar not being in any danger, Manfrey had scolded his dead wife's brother about being in his cups while in the presence of his nephew.

Lord Quentyn Qorgyle of Sandstone, calm, collected and charming. Jornelle only two and barely making complete sentences. So when Quentyn comes to Sunspear to see his sister's daughter, she goes running and crying as any two year old would.

Each Lord and Lady bid the Prince pleasantries before being guided to a room of more privacy.

Calotte had learned of the meeting, so Faerie had 'silenced' the obtusely nosey maester for good and all.

Faerie herself ironically knew the speech of Ravens as well as history, lore and the arts of medicine, and quite frankly knew more than Calotte. So it was no real loss. She had even suggested petitioning the other loyal lords to 'silence' their maesters as well and replace them with personal healers and tutors for their children and Raven tenders.

"It appears things are coming together," the Lyseni woman told Manfrey.

"Aye. But still... It'll be years before the plan can be fully realized though." He said. "And knowing my cousin Doesn't, he won't remain in the dark for long. In his youth he squired for Tremond's father at Salt Shore and Oberyn squire and Sandstone under Qorgyle's father as well. I'm saying... That I'm afraid that their ties to Oberyn and Doran might be our undoing."

"But you have ties of marriage to both families and you maintained said cordial ties to this day and your children help bridge any gaps you might face further down the line." Faerie told him. "Shall we go then?" She wrapped her arms around his.


	34. Chapter 34

284 A.C.

Red Keep/Kingslanding

"The Golden Son" Ser Jaime "The Kingslayer" Lannister

All Jaime wanted was to leave the city, but all eyes were on him. The eyes of that oaf Robert, the eyes of his father and sister, the eyes of the people who still muttered 'Kingslayer' thinking he can't hear them.

The pain seemed to grow the more Pycelle applied the healing ointment to Jaime's back.

What was I thinking, provoking Greenfield like that, he thought.

"Ser Jaime...if I may... Why is it that you and Ser Preston got into a scuffle?"

"I provoked him... I doubted his abilities as a knight of the kingsguard and... I paid for it..."

"Unexceptable," Pycelle licked his lips. "Your father sister will not stand for this... not at all!"  
"You're right about my father... His precious family honor cannot withstand any slight. As for my sister... after we had a falling out, I'd doubt she even cares what happens to me."

"My Lord, I'm sure your sister being great with child is the cause of her discontent. With time after her birth, I'm sure she'll be back to her old self."

You foolish old man, Jaime thought.

"Speaking of which, how fares my sister's pregnancy?"

"She is like to be due any week now. But only time will tell."

One of Cersei's maidkeeps entered the Grandmaester's chambers. "Ser Jaime, the Queen requested your presence."

After Pycelle had finished treating his bruises, Jaime put on a golden tunic and a crimson vest over it. He was lost in thought on the walk from the the Grandmaester's chambers to the royal apartments. He thought about Tyrion and how he hadn't spoken to him since Cersei's wedding. He thought about the rest of his family.

Uncle Kevan, ever father's most faithful follower and certainly not leader in his own right. Aunt Genna, shrewd woman, shame she married a Frey though. Uncle Tygett, quick to draw a sword against any man that looked at him funny. Uncle Gerion, always laughing, much to father's disappointment. Uncle Stafford, always the first to tell stories about mother. My Brother, Prince Maegor, mother's first son, Gods know where Aerys sent him. Mayhaps he's with Prince Viserys. I just hope that he and his wife and children are okay. And I hope he can find it in his heart to forgive me for what I did to his father, or what I failed to do for Elia and her children.

When he arrived, he was greeted by Ser Meryn Trant and the Lord Commander, Ser Barristan Selmy. Selmy had been pardoned and was allowed to retain his position, albeit elevated to Lord Commander.

"You're back?" Trant said to Jaime. "And you changed out of your armour?"

"What are you talking about?"

"You were just here speaking to the Queen and then you escorted her a late night stroll the relax her..." Barristan exclaimed.

"Which way did my sister go?" Trant pointed the way. Jaime grabbed Ser Meryn's dirk on his sword belt and and ran in the pointed direction. He could hear Trant and Selmy on his heels but he didn't care, for his sister, his love, his other half was in the company of an imposter.

Eventually, Jaime caught to where Cersei was. Being great with child slowed her moments quite a bit. "Cersei!" She turned and her face lit up in surprise.

"Brother, how could you be there, when... you're right...here..."

When the imposter looked at Jaime it was as if he were staring at his own reflection. Every feature down to how curly his hair was was completely accurate.

"Whoever you are...get away from my sister...or-"

"Or what...? You'll stab me? I've got news for you sweetheart, I've been stabbed before, and by better men than you. Men who could keep their oaths and won't piss themselves at the sight of men being burned alive." The imposter grinned sinisterly and it was as if his eyes started to illuminate in the partial darkness of the corridor. "But then again, they don't make em like they use to. I knew lads your age and younger that watch worse and still keep a sound mind... Those were the days... It's like mortals have gotten weak in knees in the last few ages." He grabbed hold of Cersei and tightened his grip on her everytime Jaime move closer. Cersei cried out in pain.

"What would you know... You don't know me..." Jaime lashed out as that was all he could do.

Barristan and Trant came, swords drawn. Jaime halted them as to not provoked the imposter into hurting Cersei.

"I know you never worked for anything you have now. Not your knighthood, not your white cloak, not the respect of peers who envy you. None of it... All that you have was bought with your name and sacks of gold." He tightened his grip again...

"It's like I'm seeing double," Trant said.

"Look, please... don't hurt her-"

The King and Hand had came in with with half a dozen royal guardsmen, twice as many Lannister red cloaks and the other Kingsguard with the exception of Ser Preston since his scuffle with Jaime left him with worse wounds. Robert was half dressed, a horn of wine in one hand and his famed warhammer in the other.

"Gods, I drink too much," Robert turned his gaze back and forth at Jaime and the imposter.

"Oh, more swords! It's like my nameday!" The imposter grinned an inhuman grin. It was as if he had fangs that reminded Jaime of the Dragon skulls.

"Who are you?!" The Lord Hand boomed.

"Only those who have proven their mettle in battle may know my name. As for now, you may address as ArchDaeva."

"End this trickery and show your true face!" Barristan said.

"As you wish, traitor," the Old Knight's face turned pale at that.

Piece by piece, and with his one free hand, the imposter dug into his face and the the skin pealed off like the shell of a hard boiled egg. His replicas of Jaime's emerald eyes soon turned golden and glowed like two candles. His hair shifted from gold to silver and then to ivory and grew so long that it was down to his waist. His height increased as well.

All gave a look of shock, distress, grief on their faces, for the imposter's true face was that of Prince's Rhaegar's. Only, the imposter most definitely stood over the Silver Prince and was much more broadly build body, golden eyes and longer hair.

"Oh dear, it seems like you've all seem a ghost." ArchDaeva giggled. "But it matters not. I'm only here to send a clear message and prove a point, so I suggest you all harken to me." He pulled out a parchment and read aloud.

All will bathe in the flames of retribution... Til the coming of that day, look you on your sins and despair, for none shall scape my wrath, none shall scape my revenge... And gold will not serfice, for the debt that is owed can only be paid in blood. No wealth, no ruin, nor Silver and gold. Nothing will satisfy me but your soul.

~Daeva Fyreheart

"Fyreheart?" Jaime asked.

"Yes my sister," ArchDaeva said. "What your father order be done to those children. Nothing I haven't done myself a thousand times already, but that's beside the point. One does cross the Dragon with impunity. A lesson that my own father thought me when he crushed all who opposed him. A lesson I've taught my own sons and daughters that I hope they take to heart and pass on."

He pulled out a dagger then. And with Cersei still silently whimpering, he backed up to a flight of stairs pointing downward. Jaime was ready to charge, but the moment he shifted, ArchDaeva place that dagger underneath Cersei's neck. Everyone else was still in shock on how much he resembled Prince Rhaegar. All except Robert. He fumed.

Out of no where, Robert boomed and charged at ArchDaeva who simply, grinned, only to put away the dagger and whispered something in Cersei's ear before he shoved her down the stairs.

With a waterfall of tears in his eyes Jaime roared like the lion of his house and joined his cry to Robert's as they both ran towards ArchDaeva.

From behind the white cloak that he wore, ArchDaeva pulled out a massive battleaxe as pale as milk-glass and somewhat glowed like white fire. He roared as well, though his was more beast like as he charged against the Kingslayer and his brother in law.

Jaime thought back to Ser Arthur's sword Dawn when he saw that axe.

That moment spelled his end when a mailed fist collided with Jaime's guy, knocking the wind out of him and rendering him unconscious the moment he hit the floor.

All went black only for that same dream that plagued his mind before, returned. The only differences, were the sight of Casterly Rock in flames, house Lannister listed in the book of extinct houses, dozens upon dozens of golden haired men women and children lying dead in massive piles of corpses amidst a burning city and a tall, naked, dark skin woman with short ivory hair and molten eyes, covered in tattoos, singing remorsefully with dragons flying above her, joining in the chorus of her song.

When Jaime cane to it had been over 3 sennights since the ordeal occurred. Pycelle had informed him of how ArchDaeva managed to escape and that Cersei was in full health but lost the baby in her fall. Robert had nearly lost a foot and and hand yet managed to keep both. Jaime's sworn brothers seemed to be alright as well. As for the guardsmen and red cloaks, butchered like animals.

News had also come from Casterly Rock. Apparently, Several cadet branch Lannisters were murdered gruesomely and their women and children were found dead in their beds, peacefully. Some implicated poison but no traces were found. His uncle Stafford had gone missing without a trace as well in that time as well.

When Jaime had finally felt well enough to to return to his duties, he had returned to Cersei.

"I'm sorry," he embraced her in the privacy of her chambers.

"It was a boy," she often said. Claiming that that's what ArchDaeva had told her before he shoved her. He also told her. "Fyreheart gives her regards."

Jaime had their privacy consoling his despaired sister, who had mentioned something about Maggy the Frog but Jaime paid it no mind. And soon, he was sharing her bed once again...


	35. Chapter 35

284 A.C.

The House with the Red Door/Braavos

"The Boy King" Viserys "Vissy" Targaryen

The glyphs started to look the same to him, and he thought Haldon would get mad, but the Halfmaester appeared as calm as ever, despite the fact that Viserys had failed to translate certain glyphs for the fifth time thus far. Olyvar was worse off, even with Viserys helping him out late at night with what he himself knew.

Viserys was more embarrassed than Olyvar, for he was Blood the Dragon, a trueborn child and Scion of Old Valyria and he couldn't translate a handful of glyphs.

He feared that Naela would be mad at him if he couldn't get them right. Viserys could speak High Valyrian very well. He also spoke some dialects of Bastard Valyrian too.

"Your grace, my Prince," Haldon closed the book then. "You two shouldn't have to strain yourselves. This takes time to learn."

"What's strain mean?" Viserys and Olyvar asked simultaneously, for there were still a great many words that they both still did not know.

"It means to hurt oneself." The Halfmaester replied.

"I don't wanna hurt myself," Olyvar said.

"Me neither," Viserys seconded that thought.

"Mayhaps they would benefit from some history instead. Wouldn't you agree, Halfmaester?" Ser Oswell asked.

"Of course, Ser." Haldon said. "Let's start with the History of the Andals. What is it that we know about them?"

"Olyvar shot up his hand then. "I know that my house was founded by an Andal adventurer named Morgan Martell. He and his kin took the lands of House Shell when they first landed in Westeros."

"Correct. Did your father teach you about Morgan?"

Olyvar nodded with the utmost excitement.

"Your grace, what do you know about the Andals?"

Viserys didn't really have to think hard about that question. "I know that the Andals first started off living in the Axe, which is...here," he pointed at the peninsula on the map of Essos. "I know that they were no...no...nom..."

"Nomads, your grace?"

"Yes, nomads! But why were they nomads?"

"No one knows, your grace. Some say that they were following the movements a animals that they hunted, yet none could say for sure what it was they were hunting."

"What animals lived in Andalos that the Andals followed all of the time?" Olyvar asked.

"No one knows, my Prince. Some say aurochs, but they is no proof that aurochs lived in the Velvet Hills or the Axe or any other part of Andalos for that matter."

"Well they must have been eating something..." Viserys said.

"What about goats?" Olyvar asked.

"Or sheep?" Viserys added.

"Or chickens?" The two echo off of each other.

"It is possible." The Halfmaester was amazed at how his two students were so eager to learn about the Andals. "What do you know about Hugor of the Hill?"

"He was the first King of the Andals."

"Correct, your grace. However, according to the Pentosi, Hugor wasn't a real person and that the Septons made him up."

"So the Seven didn't go to him and tell him to go to Westeros?" Olyvar sounded shocked.

"No, my prince. The Andals went to Westeros because they feared that the Valyrians to enslave them the way they enslaved the Ghiscari and the Rhoynar."

"Princess Nymeria and Prince Garin the Great?" Olyvar was clearly aware that he was descended from Princess Nymeria. Viserys hoped that being descended from the Valyrians wouldn't ruin his friendship with Olyvar.

"Yes, my prince."

"Why was Prince Garin dumb enough to fight the Valyrians?" Viserys was shocked to hear Olyvar asked that question.

"Well, the Valyrians had netted and killed one of the giant turtles that lived along the river Rhoyne. The were considered Gods to the Rhoynar."

"Gods can't die," said Viserys. "And who doesn't like turtle stew?"

"Vissy stop it, I'm starting to get hungry." Olyvar yelled at him.

"It looks like it's that time." Haldon said. "Lessons are over for today." The Halfmaester disappeared up the stairs, leaving Viserys and Olyvar with Ser Oswell, Dame Alaesys and Ser Matalar.


	36. Chapter 36

284 A.C.

The Arbor/The Reach

"Blond Viper" Prince Corrin Nymeros Martell

His house colors didn't suit him well, or at least, that's what he thinks. Corrin took after both of his parents, and came out a fair skinned, blonde, blue eyed Martell Prince, with no Rhoynar features to be found. He would be better off wearing the colors of Dayne, his grandmother's house, or Yronwood, his mother's house, as their colors complimented his features more.

Hells, I could wear Lannister colors and no one would look twice, though my accent is a giveaway. He thought.

The only other people in his family in the same position as him we're his younger Tyene and his uncle Oberyn's bastard daughter of the same name. His Sandsnake cousin was born to a septa and had similar blond hair. She was mischievous and as of recently gained an interest in poisons. Where as his sister of the same name was a bold red head, calm and yet shy for a girl of only 10 years.

As to not get them mixed should they ever be in the same room, Corrin would refer to his sister as Ty and his cousin as Tyrant, for all the years she and Arianne tormented his brother Olyvar in the Water Gardens.

Corrin himself was 14 years, while his bride-to-be is a decade his elder, or so his father wrote to him before he left Yronwood and Dorne.

On the ship, Corrin and Doria jokingly made a toast to themselves about how they were both marrying older people.

He knew nothing about the Lady Bethany, aside from she was sister of Lord Paxter and that she was nearly wed to Lord Rowan before Corrin's father made the arrangements.

The fair Prince of Dorne was attended by a company of retainers and the like. With him, were his sisters Doria and Tyene with their own handmaids, his cousins Cletus Yronwood and Gerold Dayne, and finally some sworn swords loyal to Corrin's father as a means of preventing word reaching Doran about the wedding.

His sisters came on account that they would soon be heading to their designated places soon after. Doria would be headed to Golden Grove and Tyene to Highgarden.

Being his first time outside of Dorne, Corrin need the comfort of love ones since his father couldn't personally be there and sent his love through some queer red ravens.

Doran and Oberyn aren't supposed to know about the wedding, as his father is undermining Doran's rule to achieve the vengeance that all of Dorne is hungry for, yet Doran has proven to be too craven to even plot behind closed doors and now he resides in the Water Gardens, seeing no one, except his wife, the Lady Mellario of Norvos.

The men and women and children within the Redwyne court had come to welcome Corrin and company. He expected to see dirty looks and people whispering ill things behind his back as many Reachmen oft do when in the company of Dornishmen. Corrin almost took all of those talks about how much people hate the Dornish, to be horseshit, but Doria made him stay vigilant.

The Lord and Lady of the Arbor had come to greet them.

Lord Paxter Redwyne, brother to Corrin's betrothed, his orange hair irritably mirroring Tyene's own hair, without the wisp of White in it that Paxter had in his hair.

The Lady Mina Tyrell, Lord Paxter's wife. Still quite youthful in the face compared to her husband. She had been dressed in the green and gold of her father's house, rather than the purple and azure of her husband's house. In her arms she held a sleeping babe and behind her skirts hid two orange haired, freckled faced boys. No older than Jornelle. They poked their heads out and looked at Corrin with complete curiosity.

"Prince Corrin, I welcome you and yours here. Be welcome in my hall, at my hearth and at my table. I formally extend onto my hospitality in the Light of the Seven." Lord Paxter had given happily.

"We...I mean, I humbly thank you for your hospitality to me and my company."

"Such pleasantries must wait, My Lord husband." Lady Mina Tyrell told her husband. "For our guests must be wary from their travels." Tyene conveniently yawned after that remark.

"Apologies," the girl of 10 politely said.

"I agree with that sediment, Princess." his cousin Cletus said. "A night's rest shall replenish us, if it is not too much to ask."

"Of Course not," Paxter replied. "We have arranged rooms for all of you."

"My Lord Redwyne, if I may, I would like to present myself to bride-to-be, Bethany, if it is not too much trouble?"

"My apologies, my lady sister is currently indisposed. Her availability will be guaranteed on the morrow, you have my word on that."

"Good morrow to you, my prince," Corrin was enamered at the sight of his wife-to-be. Bethany was a slim, yet shapely maid. Long reddish brown hair, clear blue eye, and freckles that formed a line underneath her eyes and trailed over her nose. "I trust you slept well?"

He kissed her hand, gentle brushing her knuckles with his bottom lip. "I did, my lady. And how was your sleep?"

"Rather anxious, to be honest. When I learned that you had arrived, I wanted to catch a glimpse of you from afar. You appear less-"

"Dornish than you would've guessed?" Corrin cut her off, recognizing the same choice of words used by all outside of Dorne who met him. The Orphans of the Greenblood would laugh and state how he wasn't a true Rhoynar, and at some point he stopped caring. His father too had blonde hair, yet his skin was a dark olive like that of Oberyn and Elia. Even Elia and Prince Rhaegar's dead children had dark skin too.

"My apologies, my prince, I meant no-"

"No, it's fine. I'm too fair in features to be considered Dornish, yet, both my mother and my father's mother came from Stony Dornishmen families, which is why I look this way... I sorry for lashing... There's a lot of bad blood that sturs from similar conversations in my earlier youth."

"U should be apologizing for my assumptions." She fell to her knees in the cobblestone walkway of the gardens.

He would join her, taking her hands in his. "I only ask that you judge me by whatever outlandish tales you've heard about Dornishmen. Reachmen, Dornishmen, we're all Westerosi, blood of the Andals and the First Men, the mixture of Rhoynish blood in veins doesn't truly make a bit of difference. My blood is still the same color as yours." A tear fell out Bethany's eye and Corrin wiped it away with his thumb.

He was no poet, nor a bard, but his left Bethany awestrucked and brought them closer.

Days turned into a week and the hour of the wedding was near. Corrin and company had suped in private, as his family wanted an assisment regarding his and Bethany's premarital bonding.

"What kind of girl is she like?" Gerold asked with a lusty look in his dark and angry, purple eyes.

"She's kind and thoughtful." He was blushing, trying to be as vague as possible, but to no avail.

"Whatever does she taste like?" Cletus asked.

"You pigs," Doria hissed. "Don't listen to them... But seriously, if you've done anything to her-"

"I didn't, I wouldn't..." Corrin lied to himself and to his sister. His first was one of Lady Jordayne's daughters, Meleny. It was her way of giving him a nameday he'd never forget. He still remembers the feel of being inside of her and her moaning when he thrusted. He remembered sucking on her tits til they were tender and the feel of her mouth around his cock. His face grew red as he smirked.

"Brother, what are you thinking about?" Ty had come into the room, despite not being old enough for such conversations.

Corrin snapped out of his daze. "I'm sorry, what?"

"Were you thinking of that girl again? YOU PIG!" Tyene had unleashed a vemonus rage as only a girl of ten could. For she had known about Meleny and her nameday gift to Corrin. He had to bribe her with cream cakes to keep her from telling everyone. She grabbed his face and started pinching and stretching visiously.

The day had finally come. Corrin would no longer enjoy the bachelor's life. For he would soon have a wife and with time, children would most definitely follow.

The Sept was quite crowded with a number of attendees.

Corrin had dressed in his best. The red and orange of his father's house. On his shoulders he wore a matching cloak, one that would soon be on Bethany's shoulders.

"Are you nervous?" Cletus gave him a hard Pat on the back.

"Not really. It's just all these hard pressed stares on me is infuriating."

"Can't help with that. Just pretend that even if in their nameday suits."

He felt himself get hard when he took the advice and ended up seeing one of the ladies in the crowd. "You're not helping."

Bethany had arrived to the Sept, on the arm of her brother, Lord Paxter. They proceed to walk down the isle, her ivory gown poking out from under her azure cloak.

When they reach the end, Paxter passed her on to Corrin and the two go before the septon, his crystal crown almost blinding Corrin as the light from the window shined through it.

"Today, we are gathered here in the sight of Gods and men to witness the union of Bethany of the House Redwyne and Prince Corrin of the House Martell. My lady Bethany, do you swear by the Father to be just, by the Mother to be merciful, by the Warrior to be strong, by the Smith to be hard-working, by the Crone to be wise, by the Maiden to be virtuous til the Stranger takes you from this world?"

"I do swear by all of these." She replied.

"My prince, do you swear by the Father to be just, by the Mother to be merciful, by the Warrior to be strong, by the Smith to be hard-working, by the Crone to be wise, by the Maiden to be virtuous til the Stranger takes you from this world?" The septon repeated.

"I do so swear by all of these as well." He answered confidently.

The septon pulled out silken threads of seven different colours. "With these threads, I declare the joining if these two flames who are now as one. You may now place her under your protection."

Corrin removed the Redwyne cloak from Bethany's shoulders and handed it off, then he removed his own cloak and draped it over Bethany's shoulders.

"In the power vested in me, I now pronounce you man and wife. Kiss your bride."

With his free hand, Corrin gently took hold of Bethany's chin and pulled her closer until their lips collided. An uproar of cheering from the crowd soon filled the Sept. Doria, Tyene Cletus and Gerold all grinned as they were clapping from the gallery behind Corrin.

The feasting lasted til dusk. Gerold was quite drunk to where he had to be escorted out of the hall. Tyene soon found herself surrounded by peers, laughing and whispering things that only girls would know. Doria had danced with half a dozen knights and squires. Cletus stared at Bethany's cousins with sheer lust in his eyes. As for Corrin, he and his new wife were japing as they handfed each other sensually, drinking from the same goblet, and accepting wedding gifts. He had even received a secret missive from his little brother Olyvar and his friend, the boy King Viserys giving their congratulations.

The hour grew late, and soon enough, many were screaming. "Bed them!"

Corrin had felt a chill in the air by how fast his clothes came off...


	37. Chapter 37

284 A.C.

Red Keep/Kingslanding

"The Dragon's Bastard" Lyaera Longwaters

Lyaera was practically on top in Kingslanding, sending as much information back to Naelyria and corresponding with Faerie in Dorne...

The Usurper had no idea that he was fucking a Targaryen bastard, more specifically, a bastard of the Mad King, Aerys Targaryen.

Infiltration wasn't difficult. There were so many golden haired cunts flocking to the capital, no one would notice one more, as Lyaera's hair was already the colour of straw and her eyes were already a azure, it would work.

Lyaera had an ally in her uncle, Lord Rennifer Longwaters, who had help smuggle her into the city with certain assistances. He got her a refuge in a brothel, though, Lyaera would not have any clients. She would be under the alias of Joanna Lannet, cadet branch of the Lannisters.

Getting into the usurper's bed would be rather difficult, as the usurper only had a taste for dark haired women, as they reminded him of his beloved Lady Lyanna Stark. However, there were nights where he would bed his Lannister wife or one of her hand maids. But after news of a Rhaegar look alike with glowing golden eyes had killed the Lannister woman's unborn child by pushing her down the stairs, the frequency of her and her husband fuckin decreased.

That would be Lyaera's opening. She would need to at least have one of the kingsguard on her side for the time being, and seemed as though Ser Meryn Trant might be the only one open to bribery, though after a few days at court, Ser Boros Blount seemed to be more open to bribery. Naelyria already had spies at court, mostly to hinder the eunuch, but could also aid Lyaera.

The plan was laid plain thusly by Naelyria back on Dragonstone. Lyaera would infiltrate the usurper's court, get into his bed and eventually carry and have his child. A child who be raised to one day rule Storm's End once the Targaryens were back on the throne, as Naelyria had no intention of allowing Stannis or Renly to live, as she had seen all three of Steffon's sons to be disappointments to the Baratheon name, as next to the Velaryons and Celtigars, the Baratheons were once the second most powerful family in the realm and strongest of the Targaryen loyalists. But Steffon's death and the war of the usurper ended that. Removing any and all legitimate Baratheons would ensure that her child could take Storm's End unchallenged. The usurper already had a handful of bastards that could be pocketed by other ambitious people for the same reason, but Naelyria assured Lyaera that none would be as bold as to have the exact same plan. Lyaera agreed to this plan almost instantly, as since she was a bastard with no prospects, being the mother of the future Lord or Lady of Storm's End seemed like it's own in reward, that was until Naelyria also promised her a marriage to a powerful Lord, thereby legitimizing any children born of said marriage.

Lyaera would have to undergo a series of preparations to make herself more desirable in the Usurper's eyes. Perfumes, certain clothing, and mannerisms. She would catch his attention and then go about playing hard to get. Though that part was likely to fail.

During the time she spent in the city's brothels, she had seen whores from the far East who knew the Ghiscari six seats if pleasure and had asked to learn such techniques for herself.

"Uncle, I'm not sure I can do this?" She said to him. Lyaera was still a maid, untouched by man. The thought of her first time was scary, especially when her first time would be with a man who destroyed her family.

"I'm not going to force you to do it, but you would have to answer to Naela if you choose not to do it." His greyish purple eyes flickered in the candle light. "The usurper's well drunk in the great hall and there are no other women in his chambers. Once he gets escorted to his chambers, you won't have to deal with getting passed the kingsguard. And Set Boros has been well paid for his silence. But that's it."

"Okay, I'll try," she finished. She walked into the King's bedchamber, stripped down to her nameday suit and buried herself under the layers of satin sheets.

In that time she waited, she thought of her mother back on Dragonstone, she thought of her friends, of Naelyria, of her little brother, Viserys, of the the twins Daemion and Daenerys. She had prayed for their good health, though, she doubted the Seven would answer a bastard's prayer.

"Mayhaps I'm speaking to the wrong Gods." She thought out loud. "Since I'm Blood of the Dragon, it would make more sense to pray to the Gods of the Dragonlords." Lyaera wasn't pious, and was always a bit skeptical about the everything the septons spoke of.

If the Seven are so wonderful, why is my family in betrayed, butchered like pigs and cast into exile? I saw the pain in Viserys' eyes as his mother slowly died in front of him. As an older brother he looked up to was killed, as his niece and nephew lost their lives as well. If my maidenhead can play a part in the downfall of lions and stags then I will gladly carry that monster's bastard inside me. Her private thinking came to an end when the bedchamber doors flug open and the shadow of a tall, lean figure appeared before her.

A great weight had come onto the bed, and Lyaera had felt a hand upon her thigh.

"Oh, a bed-warmer," a man's voice boomed drunkenly.

He moved closer to her, to the point where she could feel his breath on her. It sent shivers through her body but she kept her composure.

"Cersei...wh-what are y-y-ou doing in here?" He asked. "Y-Y-OU were with y-your brother la-last I c-c-checked."

"My name is Joanna Lannet, Your Grace," Lyaera turned to face him. She didn't fully reveal her face, but only showed her eyes. "I assumed you would like some company tonight." She saw deep blue eyes full of lust and a black beard that was partially red from the wine.

"Aye," he drunkenly removed the sheets and exposed her. She covered her tits but with her arms, only for him to grab both of her arms by the wrists and force them above her head. Lyaera tried not to let out her cries of pain as he sucked on one of her breast while pinching the other with his left hand. Soon that hand moved down her body til it reached her cunt.

The tears poured down her face as she bit her tongue to the point where her teeth almost broke the skin... When he had removed his trousers and positioned himself on top of her, Lyaera closed her eyes, trying to remember her slice of happiness...

When it was all over, Lyaera ripped off a satin sheets and wrapped around herself. She was in so much pain as the fire between her legs would not cease. She fell half a dozen times before reaching the door to the bedchamber. tried to leave out the front, only to collapse halfway out the door.

"My lady..." Another man's voice called out to her, yet she was too winded to respond. "Are you alright? Can you hear me?"

Before blacking out, all she could see was a head of sun golden hair armoured in gold plated, white armour.

When next Lyaera awoke, she was in the Grandmaester's chambers. A conversation could be heard on the other side of the room. When she tried to move, she found herself too numb for any real movement.

The conversation had ended and a elderly man had entered, a decadent chain around his neck. though, most of the chain was hidden under his white beard.

This must be the Grandmaester, she thought.

"Ah, you're awake." The Grandmaester said to her. "Tell me, what is your name?"

"J-Joanna Lannet," she replied.

"Lannet, eh...? Hmm...You must be one of the Queen's handmaids, are you not?"

"I am."

"So then, how exactly did you end up in the King's bedchamber?" He asked in a darker tone.

"I was invited by the King himself... See Boros Blount will vouch for that, as he was the one who approached me with a letter writ in King's own hand, detailing how the I had caught his Grace's eye. I knew that had I refused, his grace would have me thrown into the Black Cells to rot. So I complied without issue."

"I see..." The Grandmaester seemed to believe her, but seeing as how the man rubbed his browl, Lyaera knew that she would have to get out of there.

"If I may, Grandmaester, how did I come to be here in your chambers?"

"Ah, Ser Jaime Lannister of the Kingsguard brought here in the hour of the Owl, you were bruised and unresponsive, blood between your legs. Tell me, were you a maid when the King took you into his bed?"

"Aye, I was. I'm sure his grace did not mean to be so forceful. Without a doubt he may wish to see me again..." The pain was still there.

Weeks had come and passed. Those same weeks turned into moons. As she prodicted, the usurper sought her again, and again, and again; each time, he was more drunk and more forceful. But, Lyaera held on, waking up more knumb than the previous time.

After three moons of pain and agony and entropy, Naelyria's plan had bore fruit, for Lyaera was with child.

She had sent word to Naelyria using one of the few red ravens provided. Only to receive a reply seven days later, instructing Lyaera to leave the city, for if the Lannisters caught wind, they'd have her and her unborn child killed as to remove a potential threat to them. Basically preventing another Blackfyre rebellion before it could begin.

"How are you feeling?" Her uncle asked.

"Knumb... tired... starving..." She glided her fingers across the small lump of her belly. "I need to get out of here."

"Patience, sweet one," Rennifer said. "There is a ship named 'Joyful Pyre', heading this way from Volantis. It was last seen near Tarth. It should be here in a sennight, a fortnight if the winds are in its favor. Then, it'll be able to take you back to Dragonstone and to your mother. There, you can safely have the child."

"What about you, uncle?"

"I have found work within the Red Keep as a jailor, and as another set of eyes and ears for Naelyria."

With the aid of some spies that had infiltrated the City Watch, Lyaera was able to get aboard the the Asshai'i trading cog as it was bound for Dragonstone.

The crew was a queer buch, as they all wore red wooden masks that completely consealed their faces, tattoos all over their arms and black velvet clothing the was oft too big for them. There was even a red priestess of R'hllor aboard.

"I was once told that the night is dark and full of terriors. Tell me, what do you see in your flames?" She asked the priestess out of curiosity. Lyaera had seen some red priests in Kingslanding and read about them growing up, but this was her closet encounter with one of the red faith.

"The Lord of Light has shown me many of visions. The Coming Darkness and the God of Darkness who's name shall not be spoken, the Lands of the Long Summer, Dragons in Braavos, Dragons in the deepest seas, Dragons in the bitter North, Dragons in the highest mountains and a Dragon amongst Lions and Stags. But most of all, you and the seed in your belly. Born of the Stag and the Dragon, your seed shall bring about a fury unlike any of his father's house."

"He...?" Lyaera was in shock. "I'm going to have a son?"

 _That night, Lyaera had a dream. Of a golden field with high grass, of crimson skies and in the midst of it all, a stag with midnight black fur, piercing blue eyes, with hooves and antlers of Scarlet, and as it reared up, lightning struck it's antlers and caught aflame. All the while a voice kept ottering the same word. Stormblood..._


	38. Chapter 38

284 A.C.

House with the Red Door/Braavos

"Sword of the Morning" Ser Arthur Dayne

Arthur felt like less than who he was without Dawn. For safety reasons he had to leave it back at Starfall, but it infuriated him to do so. Naela gave him a Valyrian steel sword to serve as a replacement but it didn't have the grip that the Sword of the Morning was accustomed to.

He'd train for hours on end, trying to get better. Sparring with Oswell, Willem, Rolly and even with Prince Maegor who had shown up from Pentos, his wife and children by his side.

He was quite amazed at how there current living situation could accommodate everyone so well. He had to give Naela credit for that much at least.

Arthur began to understand that he was in the wrong about Naela, the king was adamant that she would be there when they needed her and that her being away is for there sake.

Arthur felt guilt over how he demonized the king for being Aerys' son. Naela's motives made sense after all. Jon would be the rightful heir, but in the eyes of the Westerosi, Viserys would be the acknowledged heir.

The only real thing that had bothered Arthur still were the enigmatic Dragonguards. With crimson scale armour, scarlet cloaks that drag behind them, dragon crested helms with no visible visors, and each possessing up to three Valyrian steel blades on their person, Naela's Dragonguard were a formidable, yet queer buch.

Another day had come and gone, and the King and Prince had gone to sleep. Arthur himself stood guards this time as he had spent more time guarding the princes and princess in their nursery or with his sister who herself was with child.

Next to him stood Dracaena Lennaeros, Dame Dracaena Lennaeros, Knight Major of Naela's Dragonguard.

"So...umm...my lady-"

"Dame," she cut him off. "I'm no lady. I may have tits and a cunt, but do think for a second that you have to address me as such. Like you, I am knighted and sworn to holy oaths represented in my attire and my cloak."

She's fierce, he thought. "I didn't mean to give offense, my... I mean, Dame."

"Thank you. I would expect this kind of disrespect from any other knight of Westeros, but you, a knight of the Kingsguard, I expected you to be a kindred spirit, and acknowledge me a fellow cloaked and sworn knight, in service to a cause beyond ourselves, that only death would release us of. I see that I was wrong."

"Hold on a minute! I made a mistake-"

"A mistake that you've been consistent with ever since we first met...Ser..."

"Dame... I know that I've acting somewhat immature these last few turns of the moon. It's just that... When Naela came into the picture, she started to control everything. She disregarded Prince Jon and declared Prince Viserys as King. I felt as though she was doing it out of spite to Rhaegar or some need to be sloth. But as I thought about it, she was right. To proclaim Prince Jon would take more time and would be viewed with great suspicion. Even with my own testimony on the boy's legitimacy, but the fact that the boy's own uncle, Eddard Stark, wouldn't even raise the strength of the North in his nephew's name pealed the wool from my eyes." Arthur took a knee before the melanin woman in armour. "On bended knee, I humbly ask your forgiveness... No... I beg your forgiveness..."

Dracaena extended her hand and helped the Sword of the Morning to his feet.

"We need to learn how to cooperate with one another. Not just for our own sakes and the for the children."

Dracaena proved to be a very open person when asked about herself. Dracaena had been born the eldest of five to an Elyrian nobleman. When their father died, he had left them all in debt. Naela had all their debts paid of and Dracaena and her siblings were all raised in Naela's household. The true was, Naela's vows had few limits across the Narrow Sea, so she could do so much more here than she could in Westeros, which is why Naela stood up for Dracaena and her family. Dracaena wanted to be a member of the Dragonguard when she learned about them. She was quite silent on certain aspects as to what it takes.

But she did mention that the Dragonguard was a part of Naela's family customs and how she originally gave Queen Visenya the layout of the Kingsguard, basically saying that the Dragonguard gave birth to the Kingsguard, but had some changes. Where there was Seven Kingsguard, there were dozens if not hundreds of Dragonguard. But for Naela, she only had 14, to represent the 14 flames of Valyria. Their armour and weapons were far superior to anything one could have forged in Westeros.

Their armour and arms were forged by Qohorik smiths, and their cloaks came from the far East, Yi Ti to be exact.

As for changes between the two orders, for starters, they practiced Valyrian knighthood which was created by Andals who served Dragonlords of the Freehold. The Valyrians made their own version. Where Andal knighthood swore to defend the innocent and protect the weak, Valyrian knighthood swore no such oaths and Dracaena refused to go into detail.

Princess Maelyria, Prince Maegor's wife had also confessed to being knighted in the Valyrian's variation by her husband.

Rather than swear by the Seven, they swore by whatever Gods they worshipped. Most swore by the Gods of Valyria.

The morrow had brought something familiar to their hiding place in Braavos. Ser Gerold had come... With company, friends, old and new...

Amongst his company was another one of Naela's Dragonguard, Ser Tioman. Tall, youthful, with no beard or mustache of any kind on his face. Some part of Tioman reminded Arthur of himself.

His squire Elaemond was mute, sad smiling like Rhaegar. Very helpful and content with being alone.

Arthur and Oswell both were in shock to see the the last of Gerold company. For they believed him dead on the Trident. Old man Willem nearly pissed himself when he saw his brother.

"Jonothor Darry as I live and breathe." Oswell happily embraced their sworn brother.

"How are you still alive?" Arthur asked.

"I'm not sure. When I came to I was back in Darry. Apparently, a man in Tully armour personally carried me off the Trident."

"Either way, we have fewer positions to fill." fill.G said. The four White Knights reflect and remember their fallen brothers.


	39. Chapter 39

284 A.C.

Bear Island

"Daeva" Draessivos Ahamkara Valyaena Tiababylos Naelyria "Naela" the Fyreheart

For one of the few rare times in her entire life, Naela chose to sleep on the journey from the Iron Islands to Bear Island. There, she dreamt, of wonders and beauty, of horror, of events and spoken words of days gone by, of days that maybe, and days that will never be.

She saw her mother again, Alyssaendria, dressed in an ivory silk gown embroidered with rainbow quartz and trimmed in white-gold. The gown blended in with her Platinum white hair in the shade. But in the light of day, she was a walking Rainbow, a Dragon of Many Colors. Her Mother was nestled on her bench beneath the large maple in the palace courtyard, it's leaves gave it the appearance that the tree was on fire. Her mother was humming the Song of Ice and Fire, all the while knitting blankets and clothing for a baby, for this was when she had learned that she would be a grandmother for the first time, as Elliope and Balerion, Naela's eldest sister and brother and heir and consort to their father's throne, were to have their first child. Everyone was sure that it was a boy long before the veil of genders was lifted from Elliope's womb.

This far off memory, now in the form of a scattered dream, left Naela in tears for she knew that her mother would never finish those blankets. Naela shut her eyes and ears as the vision went black and the only thing that could be heard were the pipes and drums and chanting clergy of a royal funeral procession. A sea of Black,White, and Red... Naela remembered how broken her father was and how he broke down in eyes of all, as his other half to whom he wed for love was now lost to him in life. Her spirit now added to the luscious gardens Elysium. At least, that's what Naela hoped for. The heartbreak their father suffered would eventually claim his own life not long after.

Elliope had gone into early labour the night after the funeral and for 3 days, the realm held their breath in the hopes that the heiress's deceased mother and father had found each other on the other side and would reincarnate into the their unborn grandchild as one new soul.

When it was all over, the bells tolled, as the realm gave their blessings to heiress's heir, a Son. Though succession in the Old World was equal.

A momentous event brought about the eventually coronation, and the christening.

Under the rites of the Old Religion, the faith of all primals, Elliope and Balerion were crowned Emperor and Consort. And their son christened Tyraerion, in honour of his grandfather, Tyraenyx.

This began the reign of Elliope I, Balerion IV and Crowned Prince Tyraerion.

Upon her sister and brother's ascension, Naela and her other siblings would have to depart and leave the Old World behind, casting off their crowns and Prince statuses so that they may make dynasties of their own without benefitting from their father's legacy. Their father didn't want his children to be parasites upon each other, as the 13 were especially made to bring about their own dynasties. Shaped to rule their own kingdoms.

The Grand Exodus, as many archivists and historians of the Old World called it, before the Old World itself was swallowed by the waves, killing many primordials in the doing. Elliope and Balerion were also forced to leave as well, reestablishing themselves on Ulthos, a tropical continent South of the Shadowlands and Asshai.

Naela was not there when it all happened, when their mother and father's ashes and the ashes of her many forebears were lost as the continent broke apart, sending her childhood and all she had known into Oblivion.

Another far off memory came in to her in the form of a scattered dream. Her memories of the Imperial Army. At the age of 14, Naela took up a military career, hence why she was able to defeat the Northmen with ease. Though, all 12 of her siblings could've done it as well, since they were all given training by the master at arms.

When one the Emperor's middle child, joining the Army is one of the greatest luxury that few royals get. Daesyus herself join the royal navy when she was around Naela's age.

In the army Naela was completely stripped of all ranks and titles. Being a Prince of the Blood would not be permitted, as in the past, many royals used their status to gain high ranks. Naela's rise through the ranks would be solely on her own merit and not social status. As per the revised and reformed laws at that time. Though, a Dragonguard or two were always shadowing Naela on her father's orders.

Naela's strengths were in tactics and espionage and negotiating. Building spy networks, strategizing and making peace would be her greatest accomplishments everytime she looked back on it. Many plots against her father and the empire were foiled thanks to her.

Upon her promotion to Daeva, Naela was presented with her own dragon-forged swords as all 13 of them would get. Hers were curved bladed swords similar to the swords of YiTi named katanas. The sword Daesyus gave to Naela back at Starfall was one of these same blades. As were the blades Naela fought the Northmen with at the tower.

Though she was good with a sword, spear and physical combat, her many peers in the army were much better at it than her and she could be laid on her arse if she ever went up against them now.

She could remember them like it were only yesterday she had last spoken to them.

Aeganarr, charming and arrogant. He had hair and eyes and a smile as pale as alabaster. A real snake charmer, that one. He broke as many hearts as he stole.

Xaelyrion, always gambling when they were off duty. He could keep gold even if he shitted it. He stole from the carets at least five times before getting caught.

Val, the dutiful one in the group. She had an annoying love of organization, of always standard on top, of always needing to nail her colors to the mast.

And finally, Atreus, a playmate of Naela's youth who left with her to join the army. Her first friend, and her first bedmate, as he plucked her flower. Many a night she'd wake up from nightmares and he'd go to work between her thighs. She would have gladly married him if fate had deemed so.

But alas, her peers were all long dead, as were many of her original kin. First, second and third cousins all gone. For she and her siblings were God's chosen. To live for one purpose or another, until the end of days.

Another dream had come to her. Only this time, it was of something that would never be.

She saw Rhaenys laughing and as a growing Aegon was chasing behind her with no hope of catching up, tears in his eyes. The boy tried and fell and bawled his eyes out some more before Elia came and took her son into her arms.

The dream transitions and now, both Rhaenys and Aegon are old enough to wed. Rhaenys was clothed in a beautiful lavender gown that brought out the her purple eyes, lined in gold and silver. Aegon wore a Dornish style garb. Gold and Orange with an oranate fire-breathing dragon in the stitch work. His skin was now an olive complexion like his sister's and mother's, but where Rhaenys had Elia's Rhoynish dark hair, Aegon had his father's silver hair.

Naela dreaded how such a day never be because of what Tywin had done and what Jaime failed to do. The only course of action now, was to take all Tywin held dear. And the little visit Daesyus paid to Lannisport set the groundwork for Naela's Revenge, the Dragon's Revenge.

For every one thing of mine you take, you yourself lose 10,000 things in exchange. Naela thought.

The words and teachings of her parents; teachings that Naela has lived by for her entire life. The hundreds of thousands she's slaughtered in retaliation.

The kin and children she's avenged, occasional examples she's had to make to keep people in line.

The lion will know it's place.

And who are you, the proud Lord said,  
That I must bow so low?

Only the blood of a darker coat, that's all the truth you'll know.

In a coat of Black, a coat of Red, a dragon still have fire.

And fire is hot, and strong my Lord,  
Stronger than the lion's claws.

And so he spoke, and so he spoke, that Lord of Lannister, but now the flames scream o're his halls, with no one there to hear

Yes now the flames scream o're his halls, with not a soul to hear.

A melody that Naela reworked from the Rains of Castamere to symbolize Naela's promise to a sobbing six going on seven year old Viserys before they had parted ways on Dragonstone. The revenge of the Dragon against Westeros. At least the half that fought against them.

"NaeNae, wake up.." a familiar voice called out. "Valonqar, we're nearing the island."

Naela opened her eyes only to be greeted by three pairs of glowing eyes in the darkness of below deck. A pair of Jade green eyes, a pair lavender eyes and a pair of dark azure eyes.

She had remembered what happened.

After dealing with the Tyrells, Naela had boarded a ship down the Mander and made her way to the Iron Islands. There she reunited with Daesyus and were soon joined by their other siblings Vhagar, Alerria, and Bahaemond.

When it came to her and her siblings, people always assumed that Naela's elder siblings were more reasonable compared to her. The sad reality, was that she was more reasonable than. Them. Where as Naela was less reasonable than her younger siblings. Just that thought alone made Naela think about all 12 of her siblings.

Elliope, the eldest born child of all 13 children of the Astral Emperor Tyraenyx VII and Umbral Empress Alyssaendria. As heiress to the throne of the Old World, Elliope was groomed for inherit all of it. Archons, Princes and ArchDaevas sought her hand, when she was only three sennights old, but all of that quieted down when their brother Balerion was born nine moons later.. With skin as pale as a milk, straight, ivory hair that once grew to her ankles, and eyes like great blue stars, Elliope was considered the embodiment of the Song of Ice, yet she was a Primordial Prince of Ice and Fire, as their mother was Ice and their father was Fire. Elliope, as all of them, had a complex education of the political and marshal and then some... To those who knew nothing, Elliope was much like Stannis, humorless, just and dutiful and indifferent to others around her. But in truth, Elliope was actually the most emotional of the 13, the most mellow dramatic, and the most likely to abdicate the throne in favor of mummery. But she proved them all wrong when it came to the latter. Upon their father's untimely loss, Elliope grew a bit more serious as she lived up to her role as heiress and ascended the throne as the first of her name. By long tradition of the Old World and the Valyria after them, Elliope and Balerion wed, after their father put down defiant vassels who craved familial ties to the royal family. With morning star in hand, Elliope crushes her enemies with extreme prejudice.

Balerion, second born child, firstborn son. Born nine moons after Elliope. By long tradition, they were to marry upon them reaching majority. He possessed dusky skin, ivory hair shorter than Naela's own and eyes as red as blood. He much resembled their father. Balerion was always the quiet one, silent and extremely observate. Their mother always made japes about how they would have to put a bell around his neck to always know where he was. Rhaegar had unknowingly taken after his granduncle of many centuries with his charm and charisma and sad smile and kind-heartedness. However, Balerion wasn't born in grief nor was he plagued with superstitions or had a sense of doom about him. Balerion was more cunning, humorous like the rest of them and a much more attentive Prince, and older sibling. Balerion is the type of big brother that most desire yet almost all don't deserve. When Bahaemond was having nightmares as a child, Balerion slept in the same bed with him until Bahaemond fell asleep. When their sister Cereza wanted to join the clergy of the Old Religion against their father's wishes, Balerion explained to her that it was a noble cause, yet one of sadness and loneliness... When it came to Naela herself, he convinced her to join the army, acknowledging her potential for leadership in a simple game of capture the flag. With his prized claymore, Balerion sent heads rolling, believing that the judge should also be the executioner.

Daesyus, third eldest child, second born daughter. Birthed during a storm at sea and since then was call the Drowned Dragon and has a great love of saltwater and sea as a whole... Her marriage to their brother Meraxes took place at sea. She had dark amber skin, seafoam green eyes and waist length ivory hair that was always braided to where Daesyus' hair looked like hundreds of kraken tenicles. A sailing prodigy, and navel master. Own her first ship and crew at 12 and had a fleet of 30 ships before the age of 19. With Trident spear in hand, Daesyus hunts the seas for corsairs, pirates, slavers and smugglers for sport or to add on to her cannibal army and crew through certain techniques so unspeakable that not even Naela could dare think about, Naela, whom herself had spilled the blood of man, and woman, and child, the elderly, cripples, bastards and broken things in their hundreds and their thousands. Daesyus had named her crew 'Dead Water'. A mother of 12 and all of whom share her love of the sea. Daesyus was just as dangerous out of the water as she was in it. She has an unquenchable thirst for saltwater ale and an unsated hunger for oysters clams and cockles.

Meraxes, fourth born child, second born son. Vicious and smiling all the while, Meraxes was always fierce. Like Naela, Meraxes also joined the army, but gained the higher ranking of ArchDaeva, even though he was more insubordinate compared to Naela. Despite being the spitting image of Rhaegar, Meraxes was much taller, and more broad shouldered, with longer, straighter, and much more paler hair. Both in combat and in the carnal, he possessed curious and questionable appetites. As a child, Meraxes was much more reserved. But his first taste of war at 14, changed him, both for better and worse. Where he originally was easy to forgive everyone, now men would have to kill their first borns to gain forgiveness from Meraxes. Where he was once afraid of his own shadow, he now laughs at all opposition set against him. Where he once struggled keeping his own identity, he now shares Naela's appetite for mummery and glamours and assuming new faces. It was Meraxes who infiltrated the Red Keep, posed as the Kingslayer and robbed Robert of his unborn child and heir. When Meraxes confirmed that Cersei's child was indeed a son, Naela felt a twinge of satisfaction at robbing Tywin of grandson but when it came to revenge, Naela was never supposed to enjoy it. With his cruel axe, Meraxes deals ruin and death in his wake, but not for malice, nor pleasure, but for the sake of... He married their sister Daesyus, yet all of their children inherited Daesyus' sea-legs, all except one. Their youngest daughter, Caraxes had a similar bloodlust in her, but she rarely showed it in the presence of the family.

Alerria, fifth eldest child, third born daughter. Alerria had their mother's pale skin, curly ivory hair and lavender eyes. In the eyes of many, Alerria was the Blood of Old Valyria incarnate. If she wasn't Naela's sister, she'd call her a whore; which Naela heavily feels guilty over thinking, especially when she was no better at some point. Alerria was always had a sense of wantonness since the day she first flowered. She chose not to marry, yet has up to 18 daughters whom all are ignorant of their fathers names and identities, and all clearly by different men, but because they're all younger versions of their mother, with all of them having her eye colour, similar wardrobes and hair styles, none bothered to question who their fathers were. Precision was always Alerria's angle in life. Where Naela's true strength lied in information and drawing battle lines, and where Daesyus' lied in the naval might, Alerria's was marksmanship. Whether it be bow, crossbow, sling, or even throwing knives and tribuches, Alerria always found her mark. She could pin a fly to a tree a hundred yards away, without killing it.

Vhagar, sixth born child, third born son. The most learned of them all next to Naela. As a boy, he slept on a feather bed, supported by scores upon scores of books and tomes. His pillows were stuffed with scrolls. Arcane lore, history, poetry, Vhagar studied it all. Should the end of days fall upon the known world and all of the books and such we're destroyed, Vhagar could rebuild civilization by himself from the knowledge he's aquired throughout his life. Naela had closely shadowed her older brother of only a year and he in turn made sure that she always had new reading material. The two of them alone were known as the Book Thieves. The King of Knowledge the royal archivists called him, and Queen of Lore and History they would call her. Jokes began to circle about how Vhagar and Naela would marry and for a time, Naela welcomed the idea, humored that possible reality for herself. But Naela joined the army and when she returned, Vhagar was happily wed to one of their maternal cousins, Gaelaena, who gave him only one child, a son, Jaekar, and before long, Gaelaena vanished without a trace. Naela would help raise her nephew, seeing him as the son she wished she had with Vhagar. Of course, those feelings were gone now, and Naela moved on in her life. With his trusty javelin, Vhagar strikes down ignorance with no mercy.

Bahaemond, eighth born child, fourth born son. A mop top of curly pale hair olive skin and dark azure eyes, Bahaemond was like Balerion, he was the silent type. Always plagued by nightmares and visions as he was born with the gift of dragon dreams, a common trait in Naela's family, a trait that she passed down to her own descendants. Bahaemond would try to drown his nightmares and visions in his cups, drinking from dawn til dusk. At some point, Bahaemond was eventually rehabilitated, but left somewhat sadistic, more humorously sarcastic and more disinterested in the world around him, but he would always answer the call. He ended up diving into Black Alchemy, Shadowbinding, crafting instruments of torture and the Secrets of Dragonkind, a secret that all primals knew. He still remains unmarried and childless. Then again, all of Naela's siblings are guilty of. Bahaemond provided Daesyus with the painless poison used on the Lannister women and children when Daesyus paid them a visit. Bahaemond's specialty was poisons, but he was equipped with a rapier of dragon forged steel and a dragonbone hilt that doubled as a whip.

Syrax, nine born, fifth daughter. None were as energetic or as entertaining as Syrax. With eyes of fiery bronze, and hair braided into a monkey's tail that stretched all the way down to her feet and dragged behind her, Syrax was the definition of a Song. When she was singing or reciting poetry, she was dancing.

Dyraegoyx and Tyraegoyx, 10th and 11th born, fifth and sixth sons. When Naela thought of one, she had to think of the other simultaneously. Despite being absolute identical twins, Dyraegoyx and Tyraegoyx were as opposite as day and night. With copper brown skin, long hair braided to mirror each other's and bright lavender eyes, the twins were always at each other's throats, in a playful way. Where Dyraegoyx loved sugary foods and would hoard cream cakes in his bedside cupboard, Tyraegoyx loved spicy foods and would hoard spices in an assortment of jars underneath his bed. Where Dyraegoyx preferred wearing silks in Winter, Tyraegoyx preferred wearing furs in the Summer. Where Dyraegoyx has three lances, Tyraegoyx has a warhammer.

Cereza, 12th born, sixth daughter. The more pious of the 13 of them. With their mothers pale skin, short hair like Naela's and their father's red eyes, Cereza was the youngest of the girls. Like all of them, she had an extensive education, marshal and political. However Cereza had a thing for the clergy, most likely from their aunt Xaelia who joined and eventually rose to Archstormsinger or High priestess of the Old Religion. Stormsingers dressed in lavished hooded robes of smoke and dark scarlet and sometimes wore headdresses. The clergy of the Old Religion also allowed marriage and children as being fruitful and multiplying was one of the front-running teachings of their faith. Cereza was against the idea of marriage and was quick to tell their father of her intent. He vehemently objected, saying that The Powers That Be made her for a higher purpose. Upon Elliope's ascension to the throne, Cereza fulfilled her life long desire being a primal of the cloth. In the ages that followed, Cereza would rise to be the Archstormsinger and would be the one to issue Naela's dreaded vows of neutrality. The conclave of Stormsingers believed that Naela would bring about the breaking of the world, as she always left thousands dead in her wake. Cereza was a very reluctant accomplice, but she at least left her sister with a great many loopholes to which Naela took full advantage of.

Caelum, 13th born, seventh son. The runt of the litter, but not without his talents. Caelum was of a special breed of Dragon long gone, for he was blessed with Crystal Eyes, for his eyes were as pale as snow and almost translucent like crystals. In the elder days, the First Dragons had no one colour, but their scales, wings and eyes were woven of many colours, when exposed to light of any kind. Naela's own mother's eyes shifted between more than one colour, and thus she passed on the unique trait to her children, as even though 12 out of the 13 of them had distinct eye colours, their eyes shimmered other colours. Crystal Eyes represented purity and power, making Caelum the strongest and weakest of all 13 children. Caelum would the epithet Sleeping Dragon, due to his constant slumber, despite being pass the age a primal requires sleep. He was born with a weaker constitution. Because of this, the more energy he exerts, the longer he sleeps to recover his strength back. Nowadays, he sits in a wheelchair being escorted and cared for by his own Dragonguard. In many ways, he matured the least. Caelum is a pugilist, fighting with his fist and a combination of martial arts and acrobatic movement. As flexible as Naela, if not more so.  
-


	40. Chapter 40

284 A.C.

The Disputed Lands/Essos

"Exile Lord" Ser Jon "Griff" Connington

It'd been two years, since his humiliating defeat at Stony Sept; the Battle of the Bells, the commons called it...

Aerys had stripped Jon of all ranks and titles and sent him into exile. Leaving Griffin's Roost to his cousin, Ronald.

By the time he had reached Tyrosh, he had learned of Rhaegar's death on the Trident, the sack of Kingslanding and the murder of the Princess Elia and her children, the coronation of Robert, and his marriage to Lannister's daughter.

Had I killed Robert, the Trident would have never been fought. And my Silver Prince might still be here. Jon thought to himself.

Without clear direction, Jon joined the Golden Company. Though they are Sellswords, they prefer to be called a Free Brotherhood of Exiles. Yet, none of them were born in Westeros, almost all of them were sired by camp followers, and not including himself, only Captain General Myles Toyne is the only other person in the company who has spent some time in Westeros, albeit in disguise.

The company had formed a contract with with Tyrosh, on suspicions that Lys would strike, as the Captain Generals of the Windblown, the Company of the Cat, and the Maiden's Men were seen in Lys supping with the Lyseni Merchant Princes and Magisters. This information came from the company spymaster Lysono Marr.

"Ther have been Westerosi merchants and ships were being expelled from the city." Lysono would tell the men around the nightfires of the company camp. "The Lyseni pirates in the Stepstones have also been acting queer as of late. They've been attack Tyroshi and Myrish, allying with Lyseni sellsails. They've also been giving the Westerosi bound for Lys a hard time. Looting and putting the crewmen to the sword."

"What else could you gather, Lysono?" One beardless youth in the company asked.

"Volantene barges full of slave soldiers, slaves civilians, slave builders and architects and artisans, as well as an uncountable number of supplies have been sailing up the Rhoyne and returning to the city proper, empty. What for, no one knows. Some whisper that the Triarchs are itching to go to unite the Free Cities as they once tried to in the centuries after the Doom of Valyria. Within the Black Walls, Tigers and Elephants have been breaking away from their respective factions and have now formed a third party, calling themselves the Peacocks. As of now there motives are shrouded in mystery.

If Volantis is going to war, wouldn't they sail West first and take the three daughters Cities, before sailing northwards to the other Free Cities? Jon realized something was suspicious. Lys was gathering an army of sellswords, Volantis seemed to be assembling an army as well and then some.

Jon had only just received his first golden ring a moon prior, to commemorate that he had been with the company for a whole year.

And despite that, he could still feel the bitterness of his defeat at Stony Sept. The bell toll everytime he closes his eyes, never sleeping the whole night through.

Jon had convinced himself that he had done all he could then, and even so, his silver Prince was now dead, his wife and children butchered and his younger siblings somewhere in Essos as well. If he wasn't already a knight of the Golden Company, he'd most likely go to find the young princes and princess, and safeguard the closest thing left of Rhaegar.

Dawn was nawing and men were assembling to march as whispers of the Lyseni opposition were moving upon their camp.

In the order of marching, calvary and outriders were in front, with the war elephants not far behind and infantry and archers and supply train behind them.

In the one year of being with them, Jon had already earned a place at the side of the Captain General Myles Toyne, called the Black Heart by friend and foe. So rather than marching on foot, Jon had his own mount. His strengthening relationship with the Black Heart drew the ire of men and boys born and raised in the company.

He rode adjacent to the Black Heart, next to one of the banner carriers. The standard of the Golden Company was a simple gold banner, but atop it sat a human skull, dipped in gold. Because this one banner was within closer in proximity to the Captain General, it implies that this was the skull of Bittersteel himself, the company's founder, a legitimatized Targaryen bastard who sought to place his nephews on the throne, a dream that died with Maelys the Montrous on the Stepstones, as Jon's father explained it to him as a boy...

After half a day's march, one of the company's outriders rode in from the south. The man fell from his horse, wounded, multiple arrows in his back.

"Get this man some medical attention!" Cried out Black Heart.

"It seems to be much for that," Lysono Marr stated as he pointed to the motionless man on the ground.

Jon dismounted and stood over him, checking for any vitals. All to no avail. He turned to meet the Captain General's eyes and shook his head sadly. Exile then went to remove the arrows from the man's corpse, noticing a parchment affixed to one of the arrows. He removed the parchment and studied it closely.

Whilst the top was writ in the Valyrian of the Free Cities, the bottom had the signatures writ in the common tongue. The Tattered Prince, Bloodbeard, Ashur Silvertear, and... Emrys...

Myles Toyne studied the parchment for a time. Soon after he went livid and crumpled the parchment in his hands.

"Terms of surrender!" Ser Franklyn Flowers, one of Black Heart's most trusted, was red faced and snorting. "These cunts think that they can intimidate us. I don't care who they think they are. We are the Golden Company. We number ten thousand, these three companies together don't even number five thousand."

"The larger army does not always win, Ser," the paymaster Harry Strickland pitched in. "Have you forgotten the most recent rebellion in Westeros? The Targaryen loyalists out-numbered the rebels three to one. And we all know how that ended. The noble Prince Rhaegar was strucked down and his family butchered."

That turned Jon's stomach. To hear of the the travesty of the royal family, and his Silver Prince.

"Yes we out-number them, but if Emrys is working with them, then they can most definitely out spend us and hire more companies and more resources." Harry said.

"Be that as it may, we have elephants, and they don't. Let us take the fight to them." Lysono Marr said.

"You forget yourself, Lyseni," Toyne barked. "Emrys is involved, which means he can very well sweet talk the Volantenes into giving him elephants as well. And where we only have a dozen elephants, Emrys could get a hundred of them."

"Captain General, if I may, who is Emrys?" Jon asked.

"Emrys is a wealthy cunt. And a fucking shit eater." Ser Franklyn said. "He's been the bane of Brotherhood since it's founding."

"That shouldn't be possible. The Golden Company was founded nearly a century ago, how is this Emrys person still alive?"

"Not sure." Black Heart said. "Whomever he is... Or... They are... They've the name is an irritation and nuisance to this Brotherhood."

"What has the Emrys done?"

"Spoken out against the slave trade, which one would think that he would draw the ire of Qohor, Norvos, Myr, Lys, Tyrosh, Volantis, Qarth and Slaver's Bay. But somehow, many listen to him. Triarchs love him. The merchant princes do too. The previous Archon was forced to resign because he was a sympathetic ear to the honeyed words. Did I mention that he shits gold. It said that if he and Tywin Lannister we're to do a shitting contest, Emrys would win. Emrys funds orphanges, buys out smiths and armorers, stonemasons and builders, scholars and healers."

"Impressive." Jon couldn't see this monster that they're portraying this Emrys to be.

After much deliberation, Toyne declared that they would honour their contact as they have always done since the days of Bittersteel. And so they marched.


	41. Chapter 41

284 A.C.

Winterfell/The North

"Acting Lord" Benjen "Ben" Stark

An overwhelming weight of pain and grief hung over him when Ned sent the raven to Winterfell. Lya's gone, he couldn't bring himself to accept that, despite reading the message for himself.

First his father and Brandon, but Lya too? Benjen hadn't truly been close to his father or Brandon. Their father never gave him the time of day, always in his solar with Maester Walys and Brandon was fostering long before Benjen was old enough to understand what that meant. Whenever Brandon came back to Winterfell, he and their father would fight. Supper was never an enjoyable time... Not since their mother died of the chills.

Lyanna was the only person in Winterfell that Benjen trusted wholeheartedly. They played and trained at arms together with sticks and swords when their father wasn't looking, and they kept each other's secrets. His sister, his best friend... gone, with Ned not specifying what had happened to her.

With the come of dawn, came the routine that comes with being a Stark of Winterfell. Helping around the castle Winterfell was to be expected of a Stark. To have a close relationship between the family and their servants. To create solidarity and trust.

Despite there being a number of people in Winterfell, Benjen felt very much alone...

When chores were done, then came training at arms for the boys and courtly crafts for the girls. Lyanna was very much against such conformities.

If their father allowed it, she would've carried a sword around with her.

After training at arms, came lessons from the maester. Benjen despised Walys, for he believed that the maester was responsible for the family's recent ills. For as long as he could remember, both his mother and father clung to Walys' words and thus they both craved power. His mother, Lyarra, thought of the betrothal of Brandon and Catelyn Tully. His father, Rickard, thought of fostering Ned in the Vale with Robert Baratheon. His parents' ambitions brought them to ruin...

Now... It was just him. The Last Stark! he thought miserably, struggling to hold back tears.

When the snows fall and the white winds blow, the lone wolf dies, but the pack survives...

Those words hurt Benjen. For as far as he was concerned, he was the lone wolf. If he had Lyanna with him, they could've survived together. But her bones now lay beneath the hot sand in the red mountains of Dorne. And Ned... Well... He was too busy being Robert's friend... And had even named the man 'brother'. Yet Benjen, his brother by blood remained a non-existent factor in Ned's mind...

"Walys, where are you?" He reluctantly called out when he went to the Winterfell library, where lessons took place, mostly.

When he arrived, he heard a man's voice in distress and a the voice of a woman snapping back at every remark.

"The time of Peremore's pets is at an end. As we speak, Leyton Hightower now reorganizes the order of maesters." The woman's voice said. "And once the evils of the Citadel are exposed, then you too will answer for your crimes, Walys."

Benjen stumbled at the mention of the maester's name, knocking a book off the long table.

"Come out where I can see you, Ben," he froze at the woman's voice. "And before you go rushing to the guards, there's some things we need to discuss. It involves Lyanna."

Without thinking, Benjen jumped out, only to be greeted by Walys on his knees and a tall imposing woman standing over him, an unsheathed sword in her hand. She had sun-kissed brown skin, luminescent golden eyes and hair as pale as fresh fallen snow that was shorter than Benjen's. She wore a coat five times too big for her and the coat itself was made up of furs that were as pale as her hair. She stood up straight and had a regal air about her, as if she was born wearing a crown and her arse shaped to fit any throne. Ma

"W-Who are you?" He asked as any scared 14 year boy would ask.

"Naelyria, but may call me Naela." She gave him a warm smile. A warm smile he hasn't seen in a long time. In an instant, he found himself not being afraid of her anymore.

"You said that you had something to tell me about Lya,"

"Yes I do, but first, I'd like you to know the truth of this man. He's a rat, though, most if not all maesters are. They lie and cheat, withhold information, and let's not forget the fact that conversation that are supposed to be held with absolute confidence, soon find their way to the Citadel." She pulled out a parchment then. "Writ in your sister's hand, and address to your father. Guess where the maester was keeping it. He intentionally hid this parchment away, sent the a false message sent to Riverrun's maester that reached Brandon. And the rest is history."

Lya had mentioned writting the father, but Benjen knew not of the letter she spoke of when she and the Prince hid in the crypts beneath Winterfell. But that point, Brandon and their father were both dead and Need hadn't returned to Winterfell to call the banners.

"B-But, why?" The young wolf was at a loss for words. Grief, anger, these were his emotions and rightly so. His family was in now non-existent, a dynasty was wrongfully deposed by the ambitious and the self-serving. "WHY DID YOU DO IT?! ANSWER ME DAMN YOU!" The young lordling snarled like the direwolf of his house.

"My Lord... Benjen... I serve you and House Stark of Winterfell... Whatever this woman speaks of are all malicious lies, conjured to drive a wedge between maester and house. I've seen many like her, who doubt the loyalty of maesters." Walys said.

Naela withdrew her sword into her furs and pulled out another parchment. "Is this not your signature with the white wax of of House Stark next to it?" She showed the parchment. She moved towards Benjen then. "This missive was the very one that sent Brandon to Kingslanding."

Reading it for himself, Benjen was racked with more anger as tears ran down his face. He then sees Walys' signature next to the snow white wax. The same white wax he had seen his father use.

She's clearly telling the truth, he thought to himself.

"Your maester has committed treason. Not only to House Stark, but to House Targaryen, my house..."

"Your... house...? How-"

"All in good time," she interrupted. "As acting Lord of Winterfell and Warden of the North, it falls to you to pass judgement on this transgressor."

Me, acting Lord of Winterfell. The thought made his stomach turn. Benjen was sorely lacking in the necessary skills of leadership. "What would you have me do to him, my lady?" He turned to Naela, assuming that she might have necessary skills for this.

"For starters, do not address me as 'my Lady', secondly, such offenses only have one such appropriate punishment. Death."

Benjen gulped fearfully. "K-Kill him...? Isn't there an-another way...? Can't I throw him in the dungeons, or send him to the wall?"

Naela scowled and shook her head slowly. "Throwing him into a dungeon to rot or sending him to the Wall to rot, is you just trying to avoid the situation, rather than actually dealing with him. And delaying these things are unbecoming of any great leader. Guards!" Men of the household came in. "I leave the rest to you." Naela disappeared between the book shelves.

"Guards, take this traitor and confind him to his chambers and watched until I say otherwise."

"Aye milord," the guards lift Walys off the floor and carried him out. "How was that, Naela?"

"It's a start. But the problem isn't handled yet."

"I know." He said.

When the time came, Walys was then brought to the chopping block, which itself was a tree stump, all red from the the many heads removed upon it.

Next to him stood Naela, holding the scabbard of the Valyrian steel sword Ice, a sword that towered over Benjen, but its light weight made that part irrelevant.

Only a few household guards had attended.

"In the name of the rightful King, Viserys III Targaryen, I Benjen, of the House of Stark, acting Lord of Winterfell and Warden the North, do hereby sentence you, Maester Walys, to death. If you have any final words, I will hear them now." He looked directly into Walys' eyes, remembering what his father told him about condemning men to death.

If you would take a man's life, you owe it to him to look into his eyes and hear his final words. And if you cannot bear to do that, then perhaps the man does not deserve to die.

"All I've done, I've done for House Stark and the realm. I help bring you into this world after your mother labeled a day and a night, raised you, tutored you, and this is what I get? You dismiss me for some harlot you've only just met? May the Crone show you the truth."

"And may the Old Gods judge you fairly." Benjen raised Ice and positioned himself to in the swinging to swing the sword.

"Naela, I appreciate you opening my eyes. But, with Walys gone, I will need help keeping Winterfell from going to shit."

"Of course."


	42. Chapter 42

284 A.C.

House with the Red Door/Braavos

"The Exiled Lady of Driftmark" Lady Ashara Velaryon nee Dayne

The babe in her womb kicked almost daily, which brought a smile to her face. Day by day, she'd think of names, hoping for a girl. Lucerys wasn't concerned about it's, so long as their child was healthy and strong.

Ashara's belly swelled with each passing moon and she would have difficulty moving around on her own. Both Wylla and Kiera, the two wetnurses doubled as handmaids when the princes and princess weren't being tended to, but then again had been nearly a full year since their flight to Braavos. The princes and princess mayhaps are at their weaning age.

She would oft cradle the Princess Daenerys to sleep, reveling at the thought of having a daughter.

Jeyne, Alysanne, Daeryssa, Elia, Alayne, these five names appealed to her the most. Jeyne is her mother's name. Alysanne for the Good Queen and wife of King Jaehaerys the Wise. Daeryssa was a Princess from the tales of Serwyn of the Mirror Shield. Elia was her dearest friend. As for Alayne, she knew not where that name came from. Lucerys might've been the one to mention but Ashara was drawing a blank.

When it wasn't raining, she would oft sit on balcony and stare out at the half sunken city. Lucerys was initially off with the little king who was his cousin through Alyn the Oakenfist, but as Ashara's belly grew, her husband spent more and more time with her. Massaging her feet, helping her through the morning sickness, and making sure she got her rest.

"How far along are you?" Princess Maelyria Goldfyre asked.

"About seven moons, give or take, Princess." Ashara replied.

"So close, much further along than I am."

Ashara gave a look of shock. "You're also with child?" The Princess nodded with a sad smile. Where Ashara's belly was swollen, Maelyria's was hardly visible. "I could hardly tell. Have you been eating well? Have you been getting rest?"

"I have, but... It's still too early for it to be seen. But... My husband... He's been a bit distant as of late, since his father exiled us from court, after the deaths of Stark and his heir. Don't get me wrong, he's still an attentive father, but... I feel as if he can't talk to me directly and I can't force him. I can't risk an argument with him... I feel like I don't know him anymore, he won't let me in on what he's thinking like he use to... and... it scares me. But I shouldn't be concerning you with my problems."

Maelyria dropped the subject, wiping away her tears before they fell. Ashara didn't want to ponder on the matter either, but she non Maelyria's pain as her own. She saw a strong woman, on the edge, a distant husband, a new baby on the way. She could only hope that the Princess could resolve the situation surrounding her. And she also hoped that the same thing wouldn't happen to her and Lucerys.

Ashara would bury herself in needle work since there wasn't much else to do.

She conveniently had threads in her house colours. She thought of the baby and the clothing it would need. And purple wasn't necessarily tied to either sex.

Time passes, and what originally was going to be clothing for the baby somehow resorted into a blanket, the falling star and sword of her house partially outlined in white thread.

A knock came to the door the door then, and Ashara was completely unphased by it, lost in her work.

"My lady," a child's voice called out from the other side of the door, causing her to take notice then. "May I come in?"

"You may," she said. The door opened and as she looked up, her eyes met another pair of purple eyes, younger, more soft lilac than haunting violet, more innocent and full of wonder. The boy king himself had come to visit her. Dressed in exotic raiments of scarlet and ebony, gifted to him upon his recent seventh nameday, his hair was cut short. He gave Ashara a wide childish grin from ear to ear. A smile that implies that he was up to no good or wanted something.

Viserys was her cousin-by-law now, and their interactions were very few. From what she had seen of him, he was a typical child. Elia and many others at court oft had mentioned that the boy was like his father, but now Ashara was going to find out for herself.

Gods help us all, if Naela's gamble was all for not.

"Good morrow to you my lady. I hope you're doing well."

He was acting like such a little gentleman, she thought. A few kind words can't determine the overall verdict of his character. "I am, your grace. A bit tired but I can manage. To what do I owe the honour of your visit?"

"I have a favor to ask of you, my lady..."  
-


	43. Chapter 43

284 A.C.

The Red Keep/Kingslanding

"Hand of the King" Lord Jon "the Falcon Lord" Arryn

The new year started off all wrong. Robert was in blissful debauchery despite losing what could have been his heir, arranging some Grand tourney to celebrate the new year as well as buying a grand sum of wine from the Reach. Twice as many Whores could be seen entering and leaving the king's chambers. And not once did the man attend a small council meeting since claiming the throne.

The King had spent much of his time with a certain Westerlands girl by the name of Joanna Lannet. Queerly, the girl was oft seen being carried out of the King's bedchamber by the Kingslayer, all bruised and clinging to consciousness. She had disappeared a fortnight ago without a trace and the eunuchs little birds found nothing.

Was she with child? Jon thought. Did she take her own life rather than suffer the embarrassment?

"My Lord Hand," Lord Allard Staunton called out from beyond the door of the Hand's solar. Allard Staunton had been Aerys' Master of Coin and had been pardoned. His skill with finances were most definitely an asset to the Baratheon regime, considering the compulsive spending of Robert. Jon would offer him the position in hopes of turning the most fervent of Targaryen loyalists over to Robert's side.

"Enter." Jon Arryn said.

The solar door is opened and in came a grey haired, wrinkled man dressed in the checkered Black and Grey of his house.

"Have a seat, my Lord. We have much to discuss." The two men would conversate on the matter of House Staunton's allegiance to the Baratheon regime as well as reinstating Lord Allard as Master of Coin, since there was currently no one else in the realm capable of such financial matters. Tywin had suggested that position go to one of his brothers, Jon would not allow Lannister favoritism at court, for his daughter was already queen and that was the greatest favor anyone that anyone could get.

Such an appointment took hours to settle, and yet, there were still a great many other appointments in the day.

Some more time had passed, and after all of the immediate matters were attended to, there was one last meeting of the small Council.

A long table sat at the foot of the monstrous, twisted iron throne, oaken seats with yellow cushioning embroidered with the Black Stag of Storm's End.

Seated at the table, was Grand Maester Pycelle, the eunuch, Lord Varys as Master of Whispers, Lord Commander Ser Barristan Selmy, Lord Stannis Baratheon as Master of Ships, Lord Allard as Master of Coin, Lord Corwyn Banefort as Master of Laws. And Jon himself as Hand of the King.

His chair was different from the rest, for his chair was in the shape of a hand, representing his status as the second most powerful in the realm.

"Will his grace not be attending?" Asked the Grandmaester.

"Afraid not," Jon replied. "The King will be indisposed for the time being."

"Seeking to make a new heir?"

The thought made Jon quiver. The golden eyed man with Rhaegar Targaryen's face had infiltrated the Red Keep, disguised himself as the Kingslayer and promptly killed an unborn child, all the while claiming to be the brother of Fyreheart.

Jon got chills at the mention of that name 'Fyreheart'. He remembered his father had hosted Fyreheart once in Eerie. His father spoke of how Fyreheart had eyes of fiery gold and they appear as though she could incinerate the the mind body and soul of any man living.

Such a barbarous act, yet in the area of what goes around comes around, the Gods have acknowledged Tywin's act of murdering children and is repaying it in their own way.

After which, the Kingslayer and the Queen, who had been estranged for a time had grown close once more.

"What is the status of realm?" Jon asked.

"As of now, Houses Darry, Ryger, Smallwood, and Mooton have all submitted the new regime. The last remnants of the Targaryen loyalists had been swayed to our side." Lord Banefort said with a grin.

Jon Arryn took a sigh of relief. Now that there wasn't any resistance left, they could begin the process of rebuilding the realm and the healing wounds that Aerys and Rhaegar inflicted upon them all.

"At least, there's no more fighting." Varys said.

"What of the Targaryens' movements?"

The eunuch look in the direction of Lord Banefort. "So far, they are in Braavos, my Lord, under the protection of the Sealord. Accompanying them are Lucerys Velaryon, Ser Willem Darry and about half a dozen of Fyreheart's retainers, but Fyreheart herself isn't amongst them. Her tracks have completely gone cold."

"Why don't we just kill them all and be done with it?" Asked Lord Allard.

"There's no honour in butchering children." Said Ser Barristan.

"I see, you don't want to soil the King's reign by butchering more children. My Lord Hand, you will regret this act of mercy," Banefort said.

"Mercy is never a mistake," Jon told him. "Especially when it's mercy towards children. What Lord Tywin did was foul work I will admit. But we never would've secured the throne had it not been done. Do not think for a second that I will condone such an actions."

Jon had shared Ned's desire to have the Lannisters pay, but in truth, Jon was also indebted to Tywin. He had prevented Robert or Jon from having to do the deed themselves.

"It doesn't matter anymore." Jon said. "Viserys Targaryen is a boy without a single ally left in Westeros. So if he was too return, we shall make quick work of him."

All the men and the eunuch at the table all nod in agreement, even Ser Barristan...

"What else is there to report?"

"Volantis and Lys have broken trading ties with us. Westerosi ship in their ports have all been burned and their crews put to sword. They've also declared that any Westerosi that comes near either city will be a declaration of war."

"Send a missive to Lys and Volantis. Renegotiate better trading terms. Show them that Baratheon regime can provide what the Targaryens could not."


	44. Chapter 44

284 A.C.

House with the Red Door/Braavos

Ser Arthur "the Sword in the Morning" Dayne

He sat amongst his sworn brothers, at least those still left to him. Ser Oswell, Ser Jonothor and Lord Commander Gerold.

The Kingsguard had taken a downward spiral in the reign of Aerys, and Arthur was determined to set things right.

He was acting on what he thought was best, both for the royal family, and for his own. Ashara had just given birth, to a daughter, who she had named Rhaella upon the King's innocent request.

"I believe that our kingsguard vows need to be looked at in comparison with the vows we swore as knights." Arthur said plainly. "We must defend the weak and protect the innocent. Since Viserys is a child still, if he gives a command that contradicts our knightly vows, we should take this issue to the Lord Commander."

"I agree," Oswell said. "We need to be more personal with the king and the royal family. Forming a close relationship with them will allow us to have better judgement over the orders and commands they give."

"Wait a minute," Jonothor stood up. "What is this you're talking about? We are to obey the king without question, guard him and his family with all our strength. You're here suggesting something that goes beyond what the order was formed for. This is our duty."

"I agree that we have to do our duty and protect and serve the king. But we should also ensure that the king doesn't do harm to himself or anyone else. Having a personal relationship with the king will go a long way in preventing us from turning into nothing more than hired cutthroats."

"What brand of treason are you all conspiring in here?" Out of nowhere, Dame Dracaena was suddenly sitting at the table with them. They all jumped out of their chairs. She had washed the rose blond dye from her hair, exposing her platinum blond hair.

Instead of the usual crimson scale armour and scarlet cloak, she was dressed in men's clothing, yet fitted and shaped for her figure. A black silk tunic and black pants, reddish brown boots and a scarlet vest.

She was lounging in the chair, her feet on the table as she used a Lyseni dirk to peel a blood orange with queer perfection rather than with her bare hands.

"H-How...-"

"Irrelevant..." She cut Oswell off. "Stealth and having an inconspicuous presence are two of many lessons that needs be learned if one hopes to Dawn the Red of our order."

"By the Gods, you're worse than Naela," said Gerold.

"Who do you think taught me that?" She smirked at the White Bull. "All that I am now, was made possible by Naela. She could even help you hone your own skills with a blade."

"Then again, I highly doubt Naela would allow the white to prevail over the red." Another one of Naela's Dragonguard, Ser Tioman Dreadwyrm, came in. His hair which was once non-existent, was now a short mop of brown curls with strands of silver and pale gold, with eyes like rubies.

He was still clean shaven and youthful in appearance. Some part of him reminded Arthur of Ser Jaime, his pupil that he was quite fond of, though he ultimately betrayed them all.

Unlike his sworn sister, Dracaena, Tioman was fully dressed and armoured, resting his helm at his side with one hand while he gripped the hilt of one of his swords on his belt with the other hand.

"For such devoted Kingsguard, yet you converse treason."

"You're wrong," Arthur said. "We're still here, disloyal men would not be here."

"I agree, but, loyal men wouldn't converse about changing the rules of their centuries old order because of one bad king they served. And for what? He burned people alive because the voices in his head told him to? He raped his queen? Last I checked, you protect and serve the King, not to judge him. But let me tell you true loyalty. True loyalty, is knowing when to keep your mouth shut and silencing your heart to the pain, no matter what you might be feeling at the core. Hold it all together, when the stakes are high."

"I disagree," The White Bull stood up then. "Yes, we must protect the king, even from himself. Regrettably, we all stood by an watched what Aerys did. And that is something I refuse to allow the last Targaryens to be like."

"So you believe that the best way for you do your duty to the best of your ability, is to openly defy the boy King's every order and command that contradict your vows as a knight? Even though your kingsguard vows take precedence?" Dracaena chuckled at that. "You are your own worst demons and that in itself is a battle of the willpower within oneself. That is a fight that you and only you alone can face. No knight can protect you from that. You and only you must have the strength to overcome such inner Darkness."

"What if you were in our position? What if Naela ordered you to murder innocence?" Oswell angrily asked.

"We would train with Naela's philosophy that she grew up with. We would do so because Naela's philosophy holds no biases in killing. Wether they are man or women or babes. And of course, all us mortals, as Naela likes to refer to us, are all made equal. So if we stoop to killing men, might as well kill women and children as well." Dame Eos Dawnfyre said from the shadow of the corridor. "You may call us souless cowards who blindly follow Naela's commands, but remember this, there's to a person than just what you see and hear at first. All of us have blood of man on our hands. Your cloaks maybe white, but your hands are as red as our cloaks. How is the blood on our hands anymore tainted than the blood on your hands?"


	45. Chapter 45

284 A.C.

Winterfell/the North

"Acting Lord" Benjen "Ben" Stark

Within the fortnight after her arrival and Walys' execution, Naela had already taken over the affairs of Winterfell, asserting her dominance in a way that made men piss themselves in fear...

But where there was fear of Naela's all-consuming shadow that she cast, there was also inspiration, inspiration to become a better person.

Naela radiated such a calm and commanding authority, Benjen wondered how she came to be this way.

It's like the Old Gods handcrafted her to wear a crown and sit on a throne. Benjen oft thought when he saw her.

In her pursuits to take control, there was opposition to be found within the the Winterfell household, but Benjen had insisted that all of Naela's orders were his own initially. Of course, not being of Winterfell, or the North, and a woman, with exotic foreign features, the men of Winterfell's household oft took issue with her commands. A tension that persisted for most of her stay there.

Naela used the Lord's solar, sat on the Lord's high chair.

She held council where Winterfell's denizens spoke of their concerns and misgivings. Some of the more vocal only spoke of their concerns regarding her being there.

"You are not the Lady of Winterfell," they oft said hatefully.

Or "Go back to wherever you came from!"

The phrase 'Foreign Whore' was thrown around a bit as well. Benjen had kept his mouth shut then, as he couldn't find the confidence to protest them in the way Lyanna protested those squires who harmed Howland Reed.

Rather than lash out at them, Naela gave smile and explained

"As you can see, the Acting Lord of Winterfell is inexperienced, young and was lacking a guiding hand, until I came. Whereas Lord Eddard is in the South supping with his foster family and is no rush to return North just yet. I'm here to provide some degree of prosperity until he does."

Another change in Winterfell came in the form of mealtimes. The simple meals that he was already accustomed to were now more savory and flavorful. He almost asked for a second helping, but what it meant to be in the North. "There is no eating for comfort in the North," Benjen heard his father's voice echo in his at every mealtime.

The greatest change of all, was the heat. In the wake of Naela's arrival, it was as though she brought the heat of the famed Southron weather.

Benjen had to have his normal clothes set aside as they were useless with the rising heat.

The frost was rapidly melting and greenery appeared in great abundance. The whole of Winterfell looked in awe as the grey waste they had come to know had vanished in a matter of days.

The heat became so much, that Benjen had most of his hair cut off, even the slowly sprouting mustache and beard

Some panicked, others saw it as good omen. Naela's coming had brought about great unrest from the people, both positive and negative.

Behind closed doors, many spoke to Benjen about the unrest and begged him to get rid of her. He heard their complaints to the point where he snapped at them.

"The lady Naelyria is guest here. More than that, she is per my request. She has eaten of my bread and salt, drunk of my ale and sat by my fire in my hearth, I will not do here harm, nor will I force her to leave. Another thing, she acts with my authority, so I ask that you give her the same respect and courtesy as you would have given to me, my mother and and father. As you would to my Brother when he returns and assumes his position as Lord." Many agreed, others grumbled under their breath.

Naela had shown that she could pull her own weight as well, working around the castle in any way she could. The more she help and the more she showed herself, the more they warmed up to her.

Old Nan and Walder were the only other people aside Benjen who was fond of her from the get go.

This caused the many of the women and girls to folk to her, much in the same way when the old Queen Alysanne Targaryen made a royal progress to Winterfell under rule of Alaric Stark more than a century ago.

Naela would petition Lords to come to Winterfell and discuss matters of the future. However Naela was extremely tight lipped about the subject until the arrival of the other Northern Lords.

What started off as a fortnight, then became multiple sennights, and then a couple turns of the moon. Four in total

With Naela's aid, Benjen had a better grip on the reins of lordship.

She had happily filled in void of tutor by continuing Benjen's lessons.

She presented him with a series of books called Fire and Blood, historical revisions of House Targaryen before, during and after the Conquest. Practically everything in those books contradicted what Walys had originally taught him.

Aside from history, she also taught Benjen lore, finances, healing and medicine, philosophy, astronomy and some minor degrees of alchemy. She taught him the basics of tactical warfare as well as knowing when to swallow his pride and retreat. She even taught him the Braavosi-Valyrian, Pentosi-Valyrian, and Lorathi-Valyrian in the wake of said cities sending envoys to Winterfell to discuss terms of trade at Naela's request.

"How do you know so much?" He found himself asking more than once, in the hope that Naela would give a more detailed response, or to see if she'd tell a different story.

"I've been around for a very long time," she always started off with. "And when you're around for as long as I've been, you learn things. A lot of what I know, I learned from the Far Eastern Empire of Yi Ti and Asshai and the lands of Ulthos. Places that are far more advanced than anywhere West of the Bone Mountains." Her explanation was roughly the same as the first time he asked her.

"Another thing, how come you look so young?" It was quite queer. Naela stood as tall as Benjen's brother Brandon, yet she appeared as young as 14 or 15, which contradicts the stories that implied that she was older than Old Nan.

"I come from a land beyond the Far East. So far East that no one knows it exist. Me and mine refer to it as the Old World, its true name is near enpronounceable for those who do not speak our mother tongue. To those already native to the Far East, they call it the Land of the Ageless, as those born there retain their youthful appearance and vigor after reaching their majority."

"That's impossible," he found himself thinking aloud.

"Oh...If that's so, then the Children of the Forest and the Old Gods themselves are all as equally impossible." She stormed out of the Hall, grabbed an axe from the yard and moved towards the Godswood.

Benjen had chased after her and looked in horror when she had the axe raised over her head, ready to strike at the weirwood. "If the Old Gods and the Children are real, they'll stop me from chopping this tree!"

"N-Naela... I was wrong to call you a liar, please don't do it!"

"I have zero reverence for Old Gods as well as the New, don't tempt me, boy!"

"Milord Benjen, Lady Naela," a voice called out. The next thing Benjen sees is Naela flings the axe into the ice cold water before dropping her bump down on top of the biggest above ground roots of the weirwood as she pretended to stare off into Gods know where. The voice that had called had appear at the entrance to the Godswood. "Milord Benjen, Milady Naela, several parties have been spotted from the battlements."

"Do they bear any standards?" Naela turned to look at the messenger.

"Aye milady. Glovers of Deepwood Motte, Flints of Widow's Watch, Manderlys of White Harbor, and the Hornwoods of Hornwood."

"Amazing how they all arrived simultaneously. No Unbers, Dustins or Ryswell?" Her question received a shaking head.

"Ah well then, no use crying over it. Benjen, let us prepare to go and greet them."

"Aye, my lady,"

One by one the the bannermen and their parties rode in through the gates.

In spite of the warm muggy weather with a slight cool breeze, Benjen had dressed ceremoniously to greet his brother's bannermen.

Benjen stood diligently as Acting Lord of Winterfell. He wore a simple white tunic under a grey doublet with grey pants and black boots. Hanging off his left shoulder was a red wolf skin cloak connected by an iron chain. Over his right breast of his doublet was a bronze howling wolf broach.

To his right stood Naela, his arm intwined with hers. She was dressed in a pale white fur coat that dragged behind her, a snow bear's head adorning her hood on the back and bear paws on her shoulders. In her ears she had gemstones of a queer blue colouring. The amulet around her neck possessed larger variants of the gemstones in her ears, all connected by a silver chain. And her ivory short hair was was combed back. With her lips and nails were painted pale grey.

Lady Lyessa Flint, the newly named Lady of Widow's Watch after the deaths of her father and uncles in Robert's war. Benjen still felt responsible.

Lord Wyman Manderly of White Harbor was by far the fattest man Benjen had ever laid eyes on. The man was well over 40 with an impressive walrus mustache that reach the first of his many chins, with a small patch of hair right beneath his bottom lip. He seemed to be one meal away from being unable to mount his horse.

Lord Galbert Glover, uncle of the deceased Ethan Glover, who was Brandon's squire, was a tall flinty man with a large red beard and eyes like stone. He stood taller than Naela, but had the same stern face the Benjen's own father possessed. Something about that man made Benjen's skin crawl.

Lord Halys Hornwood seemed a serious man whenever he came to Winterfell in the past, but was oft said to be jovial. Only time would tell the truth of him to Benjen.

"I'm about to give these Lords a proposal. You are to lie and take credit as it being of your own machinations. Also, I might lie here and there, do not proceed to correct me. Do you understand?"

He nodded at her as he noticed that Naela gave a similar look that Benjen's mother had also given him when he promised something to her.

Once the pleasantries were established and the guest right offered and accepted, Naela laid bare her intentions.

"A grand canal you say?" Asked Lady Lyessa.

"And more connecting roads?" Manderly added.

"Aye, a canal would better aid in trade with the Free Cities and with the Kingsroad being the only road in the North, inland trade is quite difficult. With more roads and Winterfell acting as the central point of it all, traveling will be easier and at a much faster pace than it is now."

"We don't have the manpower," said Lord Halys Hornwood. "And such projects will take years to be completed."

"Yes, and with a change for the better in climate, the work will be feasible in spite of the decreased manpower."

"This weather is bloody awful," spat Glover. "I've never sweated this much in my entire life."

"Because you're not use to it. It is said the Northmen weren't meant for the heat, that the Old Gods fashioned them for Winter and the cold. Yet, come Winter, you're all huddled up against fire for warmth and survival."

"Well we aren't immune to the cold!" Said Hornwood.

"Aye, you're not, but I digress. The canal itself would've taken up to five or six years, but with this change in climate and Summer fast approaching, the canal can be completed in two years, three if no delays occur. As for the roads, that'll be another matter to be discussed in further depth, later."

"I'd like to hear what the Acting Lord of Winterfell has to say in regards to these proposals." Said Manderly.

"They... were initially...my idea, but I have trouble explaining such matters, so I asked Naelyria here to express this proposal on my behalf."

"And who pray tell is this Naelyria?" Lyessa asked.

"Naelyria Fyreheart," Naela replied.

Galbert Glover glared at Naela then. "Sometime ago, I received a raven from Lord Eddard mentioning the name Fyreheart when spoke of how my nephew Ethan was died honourably and how the rest of his companions were maimed."

"Interesting," she remarked. "I'm sure your nephew was indeed honourable to the last. But to settle your aching heart, I am not that same Fyreheart that killed him."

The truth was that Naela was indeed that same Fyreheart, as she had explained her whole confrontation with Need in the South, as well as the knowledge of Lyanna's and Rhaegar's son, Jon. When Ned returned to Winterfell, Benjen was to plead ignorance regarding Walys' death as well as the nature the canal and roads.

In the fortnight that followed, Naela had left Benjen alone to continue discussing the matters of more roads and the canal with his brother's bannermen.

When all talk was finished, they all supped on roasted boar and boiled potatoes, where mead flowed freely, though Benjen could only drink so much, especially after get drunk in the South at Harrenhal.

White Harbor men and Hornwood men had drunkenly made japes of wedding Lady Lyessa to gain lordship over her lands, all the while in earshot of her. Luckily for them, she paid them no mind and was instead convening with Naela who had hardly touched her food.

Other proceeded to gamble in the courtyard over who would fuck Naela. "Taming the foreign shrew," they called it. And how "She would learn a woman's place."

A strong woman was loved in the North, but a woman in charge, not so much. All Westerosi, save the Dornish, despissed the idea of a woman being the head of a house.

Beyond the Wall, their were Wildling warrior women called spearwives. Who could lead men into battle and such. However there was never a known Queen Beyond the Wall. And when Naela told Benjen that she was headed there someday soon, that thought came to him.

Will Naela make the Wildlings knee to her as the first Queen Beyond the Wall? He thought.

Though many in Winterfell came to respect Naela and even admire her, others still had misgivings. Regardless, Benjen was sure he could keep the knowledge of her being there a secret from his brother Ned. As for the other Lords and their men, that would be akin to Impossible.

A sennight had passed when the Lords and Lady departed to their homes. Naela had not been there to see them off as she had been attending the rookery from before dawn, has she had been since Benjen executed Walys for his treasons against the Starks and the Targaryens.

When he had gone looking for Naela, he heard a woman weeping inside of his father's solar.

"Is there anyone in there?"

"Yes I'm in here," Naela replied. "You may enter,"

When he did so, he noticed tears on Naela's cheeks and the whites of her eyes were red as blood.

"Are you alr-"

"I'm fine," she cut him off. "Just troubling news is all."

"May I ask what it is?"

"Someone (sniffle) close has just lost her baby after only carrying (sniffle) for only three moons."

"How awful," He said plainly.

"By the way, (sniffle) what do you plan to do once Ned returns? Now that he has a son of his own, surely you won't feel like staying here?"

"I...I don't know."

Benjen had never really thought about what to do after all was said and done and he was eminently removed as Acting Lord of Winterfell. He had thought about taking the Black as penitence for helping Lyanna run off with Prince Rhaegar and starting the war that left him and Ned as the last living Starks. Then he also thought about Lyanna's son across the Narrow Sea and would want to help raise him, to ensure that the child never grew up wanting or feeling like something was missing in his life. With way, he'd eventually grow to be a burden on Ned and his new Tully wife and their growing family.

"Have you thought about marriage?" She asked.

Benjen had never thought about marriage. He couldn't see himself before a heart tree or Sept, swearing to love and honour another til death.

"Me...? Marriage...? I-I... can't..."

"You must..." Naela said plainly. "The future of House Stark depends on it."

She wasn't wrong, he thought.

"But who..?"

"I have a suggestion..." She smiled then.


	46. Chapter 46

284 A.C.

House with the Red Door/Braavos

"Knight Major of the Order of the Fourteen Flames" Dame Dracaena Lennaeros

The hour was late when Dracaena had been relieved of her shift of standing guard at the bedchamber of the infants.

The young princes and princess were as sweet to look upon as Dracaena's own children when they were babes.

Unlike the Targaryen's institution the Kingsguard, the Dragonguard were not barred from siring children, as the "Taking the Red" had become something of a hereditary position under Naelyria.

Dracaena had two twin aunts, her grandfather, and a great great grandmother who had served in the Dragonguard before her. She indeed had large boots to fill, but considering she ascended to the position of Knight Major an the rest didn't, means she surpassed those who came before her.

The maesters of Westeros speak of how the Night's Watch inspired Visenya in the creation of the Kingsguard, in actuality, it was the Dragonguard. As Naela had her Dragonguard on Dragonstone when Aegon and his siblings were growing up, in the days before the Conquest.

The only thing that was implemented from the Night's Watch was the restrictions on taking wives, and fathering children, and owning lands.

Naela's original Dragonguard consisted of some of her deceased father's retainers who swore themselves to her on the day she and her other siblings left the Old World.

Naela had told the story half a hundred times.

"When my sister Elliope ascended our father's throne, the empire fractured. Those that stayed by her side, were loyal to her. As for everyone else, they chose each of my siblings. The most notable being our father's retainers. Where he possessed hundred of crimson armoured guards, 14 of which that were particularly close to me, chose to stay by my side. With Elliope's blessing of course, otherwise it would've been straight up treason."

Under Naela's father and all of the rulers before him, they were known as 'Retainers of the Demonic Dragon,' as Naela's forebears were considered demonic for their innate sinister nature when provoked and their cruelty in retaliation.

Dracaena couldn't ignore or deny that Naela had such taint stirring within, especially when word reached her about the fate of the Targaryens.

On the journey to Dragonstone, Naela had already constructed a long term scheme to destroy her transgressors.

Which in itself would seen thousands dead for the sins of a few. But by the laws of Naela's culture, they beliy in collective and punishment. And that simply killing the guilty would be considered half-assed work.

The price of betrayal was already steep and dire, especially against an Elder Primal of Naela's caliber. It meant the utter eradication of one's house and legacy. As the transgressor's immediate and distant relations would all die deaths so traumatizing that historians couldn't bear putting it in words.

Aka, I beseech you now, Dracaena prayed the same prayer from that day when Naela was released from her vows. For one of your chosen children, has been wounded in heart and spirit once again, and thus the Dragon has awoken, and She means to set Westeros aflame. I beg you...mend her wounds...avert the crisis soon to befall those whom had wronged her... She is a second mother to me and those of my swore brothers and sisters. I've known her long enough to see pain in her eyes... I've heard her sobbing at night... I ask for her to know true happiness again... That before I die... I see her geniuely smile...

It was a prayer that all 14 of the Dragonguard shared.

But as time passed that tile was then replaced.

Eventually those retainers would all die of either old age or dying to defend Naela. She would then turn to the realms of men, only to see that mortals weren't built in the same way as Primal and thus were more susceptible to vices. That is until Naela's brothers Vhagar and Bahaemond came in.

To be a Dragonguard and have the privilege of being at Naela's side and serving as the Dragon's Regalia, one must be willing to set aside their own humanity for the sake of duty.

In the eyes of the ignorant, the Dragonguard seem like mindless, heartless drones who blindly follow all orders without question.

In actuality, the red knights are highly educated, free thinking individuals who are capable of long winded, and intellectual conversations. Something a mindless, heartless drone wouldn't be capable of doing.

Dracaena herself is a mother of three sons, the eldest 46, the middle 32, and the youngest 29, all of whom she loves dearly. And hoped to see grandchildren before she died.

Not to mention,

When morning came, Dracaena awoke with a smile and had dawned her crimson scale armour once more.

The armour was form fitted, extremely flexible, but also more durable than anything found in Westeros.

She had three swords in total. Two on either sides of her belt and one across her back. All of which had curved blades like the far Eastern blade known as a katana.

She had turn 67 on her last nameday. She reminisced at how she didn't truly look her age and how some of her own fellow swore siblings assumed she could still bear children when her child bearing years were long behind her.

"My eggs dried up a long time ago," she oft told them.

Dracaena's hair was naturally silver as she inherited it from both her parents, while she inherited her father's nut brown skin and indigo.

Born on the island city state of Elyria, Dracaena was born the only child of a half Lyseni, half Summer Islander sellsail and the youngest daughter of an Elyrian shipwright.

Her father had seduced her mother and left her pregnant, and went out to sea and never came back. With whispers of sellsails getting killed by Tyroshi corsairs.

Though stricken with grief, she chose to keep the child much to her father's disappointment. So much so he ousted her from the family.

She sought out her sisters, whom were both a part of the Dragonguard at that time.

When her mother had been presented to Naela, she was accepted into without any real deliberation on the matter.

Eventually, she died birthing Dracaena and thusly, Naela had brought her up in her household.

To be a denizen of Naela's household is the second greatest honour one could ever have in the whole world.

No gender conformity, an array of knowledge and learning, a skilled master-at-arms. To be raised in her household, meant you were groomed for leadership.

Dracaena, as usual, stood in the corner in silence as the boy King and Dornish prince were in the training yard of the Sealord's palace with the white knight Ser Oswell.

The eunuch pitfighters had disappeared sometime ago, else wise, they'd be in the training yard as well, watching over their Dornish charge.

Dracaena had sent a red raven to inform Naela on the issue, as well as sent Ser Matalar, Ser Tioman, and the squire Elaemond to track the eunuchs down and kill them.

The less who knew about us being here, the better, she thought.

Naela already had people in Braavos ensuring that the Spider's spies couldn't report back to him on the Targaryens' whereabouts.

Her sworn sister Dame Alaesys would eventually join her in watching as the two youths swung around practice swords modified for their small statures.

"Anything to report?" Dracaena whispered, not wanting their convening to be public knowledge.

"Aye," the platinum blonde said. "Faerie has sent word that the marriage between prince Corrin Martell and Bethany Redwyne was a success. There are some rumors that she's already with child."

"What of Prince Corrin's sisters?"

"The Prince's younger sister, Tyene, isn't fairing well at Highgarden though. She's been harassed, ridiculed, and scrutinized by her many peers and other ladies at the Highgarden court. She's tried sending missives to her father and to her mother's family, the Tolands, begging to return to Sunspear or Ghost Hill, but Faerie's spies stationed in Highgarden intercepted those missives before they could even leave the castle and fall into enemy hands."

"What else has happened. And does her father at least have something of an inkling concerning her plight?"

"Yes, he's been informed of the bare minimum. As for other news, the heir, Wilas Tyrell, has given some measure of comfort to the girl, but with his peers pressure him to do the opposite."

"Peer pressure, shame." Dracaena shook her head in disgust. "How fares the eldest girl."

"Oh, Doria? She managed to arrive at Goldengrove where she was received with more courtesy than Corrin and Tyene. Lord Mathis has given her much in the way of comfort and peace. The preparations for the wedding are still underway."

"And news of Naela?"

Alaesys nodded. "Naela sent word that she's rendezvous with all of her siblings and has gone beyond the Wall and that we won't be hearing from her anytime soon."

Dracaena knew what that meant. So, she's taking the fight to them?

"As for the boy Benjen, he's not the same as he was before Naela arrived. He's now more sure of himself and had shown to be good leader."

"How has he taken to his new wife, Lady Lyaera?"

"He's more scared of her than she is of him. He's still at that age, so it's to be expected. Her initial thoughts on him are still a mystery. Considering she's still grieving over the loss of her unborn child by the usurper, it is unclear if she even consummated her marriage to Benjen."

"I know her pain." Dracaena said. "I suffered miscarriages as well. Just after the birth of my youngest son."

"I'm so sorry,"

"Don't be, it was so long ago and I've already made my peace with it. If Benjen is smart, he won't do anything until she's ready to. Alaesys, return to your post and see to babes' protection. Help the Lady Ashara and Princess Maelyria however possible."

"Understood." Alaesys bowed before departing.

"My Lady, would you care to spar?" The knight of Harrenhal asked, much to excitement of the two youths, of whom she was definite that neither had seen a woman fight before.

"Of course," she motioned for one of the two average sized training swords that the knight held.

The two took on combat stances. Where Ser Oswell had a sword and shield, Dracaena simply wield her sword with both hands and held it close to her. It wasn't curved like the swords in her belt or like the one across her back, but it was usable nonetheless.

"Shall we give these boys and show then?"

"Of course," she smiled then.


	47. Chapter 47

284 A.C.

Ref Keep/Kingslanding

"Light of the West" Queen Cersei Baratheon nee Lannister

Her recurring dream had left her restless, scared, desperate for relief, for comfort, for assurance that she it was all in her head.

She dreamt of wedding bells, of the smallfolk gathering around the Great Sept of Baelor to come see her wedding.

Instead of Robert, it was Rhaegar as her father had secretly promised when she was only six years old, with one of his many secret smiles that only she got to see.

Rhaegar...Tall and beautiful, as magnificent as Aegon the Dragon might've been... An amazing knight... And soon... My husband and the next king... She thought.

That's how the dreams always started...

There was always a wedding feast in the dream as well. Lords great and small toasting to their union. The Dragon and Lion were now joined together through marriage.

Cersei swore to the Silver Prince that she would give him as many sons as he desired.

Lions with silver manes and purple eyes. And dragons with scales of glittering gold. Like her bastard brother, Maegor, and his banner. Their sons would be every bit like Maegor. Truly of silver and gold.

The Lords and Ladies presented innumerable gifts and the Prince himself played his harp and sung songs of love and happiness, yet all were left weeping afterwards.

The melody of one song was so sweet, Cersei shut her eyes. She imagined how Rhaegar would plunge his sword into her and she'd feel more complete then, rather than when it was Jaime inside of her.

The music then turned dark. It was a rather dark tune.

Then she realized, it was the Rains of Castamere being played.

When Cersei opened her eyes, she bore witnessed to nightmarish horror.

All, save herself, were reduced to corpses and excrement. A Feast for Crows. The smell of fire, smoke and smoldering flesh was strong as well.

She looked in horror as the her father, her brother, her uncles Kevan, Tygett and Gerion and her aunt Genna, all dead, covered in blood and gore. Gore of their own bodies as well as the gore of other corpses around them.

Cersei's once pure white wedding gown with golden accents was now a thousand shades of red.

She looked next to her, only to see that it was not Rhaegar, but the same beautiful monster that robbed her of her first child, of Robert's heir.

Afterwards, Robert would blame her for the loss.

"How could you not know that he wasn't your brother, you bitch?!" He oft screamed at her.

It wasn't like he said or did anything out of character compared to what Jaime would do. However, there was a flicker of gold in his emerald eyes, but, she thought nothing of it.

Either way, that monster with Rhaegar's face was long gone, hopefully to never return.

He had mentioned that he was Fyreheart's brother and that she gives her regards.

When Cersei sent ravens to Casterly Rock with questions regarding Fyreheart, they all went unanswered, as if her father didn't wish to speak further on the issue.

"You wished to have words with me, your grace?" The eunuch asked.

"Yes, Lord Varys. Tell me, how long have you been in the service of the iron throne?" Cersei asked him.

"About 7 or 8 years, your grace..."

"Tell me what you know of Fyreheart," she commanded.

"Fyreheart...? I thought I'd never hear that name again. In all my years of as Aerys' spymaster, I've seen Fyreheart multiple times, but have only spoken to her twice. She made it clear that she did not tolerate my presence, yet she also made no attempt on my life either, as if something barred her from doing so. A tall, flat chested, ageless, dark skinned woman with hair as pale as ivory and of molten gold and fire. The epitome of foreign beauty. She was ever a mystery to me, your grace." Varys said.

"What was her purpose for being here? Who were the Targaryens to her?" Cersei needed to know about this Fyreheart and why she sicced her brother on her and kill her and Robert's unborn child. "Why would she send her brother here to kill my child?"

"She never made her purpose or her true nature known, but she did have a certain closeness to the royal family. She'd a grand amount of time with the Queen Rhaella and prince Viserys, as the princess Elia and her children. Then there were times when she'd disappear without a trace. I sent little birds to keep an eye on her, but they'd always return disembodied."

She was definitely not above killing children, that much was clear, Cersei thought. It seems that she'll stop at nothing to avenge the Dornish whore and her children.

"Thank you, Lord Varys. I now see things clearer. it would be best to keep what was spoken here in confidence." She told the eunuch.

"As you wish, your grace." The eunuch bows and leaves then.

For the longest time, Cersei went all around the Red Keep, asking questions regarding Fyreheart and her true nature. Many gave the same replies as the eunuch, some like Ser Barristan were more knowledgeable about her. The old knight claimed to have met her in his youth when he unhorsed prince Duncan the Small, the original heir apparent to Aegon the Fortunate. He noted how she hadn't aged since that day or even when he first joined the Kingsguard. That reveal made Cersei scared then. A woman who's been around since the early reign of Aegon the Fortunate and hasn't aged a day since.

Was she a spectre? A living goddess? a demon?

The mystery deserved even further investigation. Looking old Targaryen records and the like.

Some whispered that the Maiden Vault might shine some light on the mystery of Fyreheart.

For a fortnight, Cersei, her ladies-in-waiting, and handmaids searched through the old Maiden Vault to see if something regarding Fyreheart could be found. The Maiden Vault was practically abandoned after Viserys II became king and allowed the sisters of Baelor the Blessed to be released.

The only thing of worth found were a few letters writ by princess Daena the Defiant herself to her uncle Viserys whilst Baelor was still king. She explained in detail about how she was concerned for her son Daemon and how a woman named Naela, whom she referred to as Mama Naela, was not fond of the babe as she had been fond of Elaena's bastard twins by Alyn Velaryon the Oakenfist. That that didn't bode well for Daena and she hoped that Viserys could convince Naela to reconsider.

"Mayhaps this Naela is the same Fyreheart woman?" One of her handmaids said.

The pieces were all coming together. Naela is Fyreheart. Ser Barristan had confirmed it when Cersei approached him again on the matter. He mentioned how Rhaegar address her as Mama Naela as well as the prince Viserys and even Aerys and Rhaella as well.

The Targaryens all mutually regarded Fyreheart as a second mother, Cersei thought. And now that they've been shoved off the throne, Fyreheart will do whatever it takes to put them back on it. I must warn father and Robert. We must stop this from happening. The Dragons shall never return. This is Robert's kingdom now, my kingdom...our dynasty shall last a thousand years...


	48. Chapter 48

284 A.C.

Winterfell/The North

Benjen Stark

The new year was fast approaching, and Benjen had been reflecting on all that had transpired in his time as Acting Lord of Winterfell.

In the span of nearly two years, the youngest son of House Stark lost his father, eldest brother and sister, uncovered and plot orchestrated by the maester, became an uncle twice over, received a better education from a complete stranger in a handful of months, than he did from the

Ned, his only living sibling was one step above a stranger to him as well as a newly married father. The new Lady of Winterfell and heir had been sent ahead of Ned, with Benjen having to ensure that the castle was prepared when they arrived.

Lyanna, his sister had left behind an infant son that was half a world away in care of those still loyal to the babe's father. Many nights, Benjen lost sleep over thinking about his sister's son. Who his features were more influenced by. Did he look more like Rhaegar or Lyanna? All Benjen had to know about the child was that his name is Jon, named after one of prince Rhaegar's dearest friends, the exiled Lord of Griffin's Roost most likely. Or was he named for King Jon Stark? Or Ser Jonothor Darry of the Kingsguard? All Benjen knew is that the child was named Jon.

Benjen himself was married now as well. Something he thought wouldn't happen. For the longest time, Benjen still held that third son mindset of never gaining anything in the family. No wife, no children, and no lands for said children to inherit. Now, he had a wife, a Southron wife at that, just like Ned. Although, Benjen might have a higher status than the daughter of House Tully, if she wasn't bastard-born...

The Lady Lyaera Longwaters was truly beautiful and learned. But upon first meeting her, she was also very somber and melancholy.

She and Benjen both stood roughly around the same height.. however, she was Benjen's senior by two years.

She reminded him of prince Rhaegar, only had had long paleish blond hair, not particularly silver and her eyes were a modest blue rather than amethyst or indigo like Rhaegar's eyes or Maegor's.

Introduced to each other by Naela, she was the same suggested match that Naela spoke of months prior to the Lady's arrival. She came to Winterfell with an escort of men garbed in crimson scale armour and dragon crested helms with flowing scarlet cloaks behind them.

The Lady Lyaera herself, underneath her furs, was garbed in a gown midnight blue that almost look black, a scarlet, winged seahorses of House Longwaters embroidered all around her skirts.

House Longwaters is an unofficial cadet branch of House Targaryen. Founded by Ser Aemon Longwaters, the son of Ser Jon Waters his wife, who himself and his twin sister Jeyne were the bastards of Lord Alyn Velaryon, the Oakenfist and princess Elaena Targaryen, shortly before he disappeared on a voyage at sea, much to the dismay of Elaena and princess Baela, Lord Alyn's wife and the progenitor of the current Velaryons, or what's left of them...

Naela had sat her and Benjen down and discussed the situation.

"This war has left the Targaryens as well as the Starks teetering on the edge of extinction. Thus, a marriage between the both of you preserves both family lines."

"I mean no offense to either one of you, but, she's a bastard..." He said.

"A legitimized bastard," Naela added. From within her sleeve, Naela pulled out a rolled up parchment. On it had a broken seal of black wax and scarlet ribbons. She handed it to Lyaera to read.

Lyaera had examined the parchment a number of times, before shedding tears before handing it to Benjen so he could read it for himself. There he saw the Mad King's signature the three headed dragon upon the black wax. "The Mad King, legitimized her?"

"Aerys was not fond of Elia Martell and seeing as how Steffon Baratheon's mission failed horribly, Aerys decided that one of his natural daughters would make a much more worthy consort for Rhaegar." Naela explained. "Provided, Elia be set aside."

"Where did you find this?" Benjen asked.

"Whilst I was in Kingslanding, hiding all of my assets from Robert, and rebuilding a spy network, I came upon this and other such documents. Not only are you now a Targaryen in name and blood, but your marriage to Benjen fulfills the pact of ice and fire twice over."

"Twice?" Benjen and Lyaera in unison.

"Your sister's and Rhaegar's marriage was the first fulfillment."

"How? The pact stated that a Targaryen princesses would be married into the Starks."

"It was only worded like that because Cregan had no unmarried female Stark relative to marry into the royal family." Benjen pointed out. "Either way, the pact involved a Targaryen marrying a Stark. Thus, my sister and your half-brother fulfilled it..."

"If you don't mind, Naela, I'd like to keep the name of my mother's house, Longwaters. To go around calling myself Lyaera Targaryen, just doesn't sit right inside, if you understand what I mean..."

"Completely. By all means, keep the Longwaters name. Doesn't really change anything."

Benjen and Lyaera wouldn't marry immediately as Ned had married Catelyn. No, the two would spend time together, learn of each other and develop something of a cordial relationship with one another.

With each passing day, Lyaera had begun showing more and more of her to Benjen.

Despite being learned and beautiful she excelled in the game of Cyvasse, beating him four times in a row, each time he was closer and closer to victory.

She had also been a competent fighter. She was as comfortable in training leathers as she was in silk gowns. They would have to clash wooden swords under the cloak of night, as the men in the castle might take offense to seeing a woman wielding a sword, practice or otherwise.

Reminded Benjen of the time when he and Lyanna played with practice swords. She would've worn a sword had their father allowed it.

Lyaera would even try to aid in the management of the castle. Though, she wasn't necessarily good at any of the labour set in front of her.

Her needle work wasn't the best, but still passable in a Southron court.

She couldn't sing, but simply hummed softly.

Her dancing was atrocious when he witnessed it for himself, so she'd leave the room just as the dancing started, as the story she told him went.

Benjen grew fond of her as their time together extended.

For years he had been told how bastards a treacherous, lusty and untrustworthy by nature. Lyaera was none of these this things. However, she did steal a kiss from him when he tried teaching her how to dance.

She did complain about the clothes she received being too concealing, as the gown she wore for their first meeting presented a modest exposure of her cleavage and back.

You can take a girl out of the south, but, you can't take the south out of the girl, Benjen thought of Old Nan's words regarding Lyaera.

After spending well over two moons' turn getting to know each other, Naela had set the date for the two of them to wed. The 28th day of the 11th moon. A day before Benjen's own nameday.

"I hope that your time here was to your liking, my lady." Benjen said. "I hope daily life here in Winterfell wasn't too boring."

"Very much so," Lyaera replied. "It's been forever since I first arrived here...and yet... There's still so much that I still wish to see and learn. Life here wouldn't be that much different compared to my life on Dragonstone, aside from the cold that is. Bottom line is, I can manage."

"I'm glad." He smiled at her.

Their wedding had been very much set behind closed doors, with only a few outside of Winterfell being told of it.

Returning to Winterfell would be the Lord Halys Hornwood, and the Lady Lyessa Flint.

New faces included Lord Medger Cerwyn, the Lord of Cerwyn, and Ser Wendel Manderly, second son of Lord Wyman.

Within attended of Winterfell's household included Ser Rodrik Cassel, Vayon Poole, Old Nan, Walder, whom Benjen had started referring to as Hodor since it's all he can say after that horse kicked him, and Hullen, the master of Horse alongside his young son, Harwin.

Naela wasn't in attendance, despite being the one who suggested and planned the marriage. If she was there, Benjen couldn't spot her in the crowd, and considering her foreign features make her stand out, that was queer.

Benjen patiently at the heart tree, the furthest side from the lake, a priest from the Isle of Faces standing to his left.

Benjen had dressed in the grey and white of his house, a wolf fur skin cloak that was too big for him and dragged behind him, connected by a snarling wolf's head broach.

When Lyaera entered the Godswood, she did so on the arm of Ser Aelessar, one of the two Dragonguards that escort Lyaera to Winterfell in the first place.

Lyaera was dressed in a vibrant ebony and scarlet gown underneath her her white fur cloak. She had her hair braided in a Southron fashion with a single Winter blue rose intwined in it as well. Her lips were also blue, but a much dark shade.

"Who comes to this place?" The priest said.

"The Lady Lyaera of house Longwaters." Said Ser Aelessar. "Who claims her?"

"Benjen of the house Stark claims her." Benjen said confidently.

"Come forth, Lady Lyaera, and let us begin," the priest said.

Benjen had been nervous, but upon seeing Lyaera up close, he noticed that she was just as nervous as he was.

Upon being escorted and removed from the knight's arm, Lyaera fell to her knees before Benjen. "My Lord, I hope I am not a disappointment to you."

"Mother of God," Benjen heard Naela say in High Valyrian. Despite not seeing her, he knew Naela was there.

Naela saw this action by Lyaera as a slap in the face, sacrilege and all in all, just a slight on the honour of all those trueborn scions of the Dragon.

...As it was a dragon kneeling... to a wolf.

When Benjen and Lyaera confronted Naela about her devotion to the Targaryens, she, at last, went in depth.

In the days of the Freehold, Naela had carved out a prestigious name and standing for herself. She apparently remembered as one of Valyria's great heroes, especially considering no one else in Valyria is mentioned by name.

She fell in love with and secretly married one of the lesser dragonlords. The marriage was secret on the grounds that the lives of her husband and their children would be in jeopardy should the stronger dragonlord families learn of it. Only much later did Naela learn that no one cared who she was married to.

She gave him a dozen sons and one daughter, it seemed like they were secure.

She prattled on about how she was bedridden for the first decade of the marriage.

Eventually only two of Naela's children would go on to have descendants that still exist today. Her eldest son and only daughter.

Her son, whom histories would remember as Aenar the Exile...

Lyaera was in disbelief and demanded proof.

Naela revealed said proof when she peeled down her bottom lip, revealing five cross-shaped markings.

Lyaera looked in awe. "This is impossible."

"What's wrong, Lyaera?" Benjen looked confused.

Lyaera peeled down her bottom lip as well revealing the exact same markings.

"All those of truly of my line shall bear these markings. There have been individuals born of my line and lacked the markings. And thus I condemn them."

"So is that what you did to the children of Alicent Hightower, and Daemon Blackfyre and Bittersteel and their ilk?"

"How observant," Naela remarked. "Now that you understand my motivations, you now understand what horrible things I'm about to do and why I'm doing them. I can, I will, and I must answer the injustices committed against me and mine."

Benjen was quick to raise Lyaera back to her feet, on pain of suffering Naela's wroth he didn't so.

"The vows spoken here by tongues of the newly wedded."

Benjen took a deep breath before he spoke. "I Benjen of the house Stark and "acting" Lord of Winterfell and Warden of the North, swear to love you and protect you and care for you in sickness and in health, from now until my death, by Winter and Summer. This I swear by ice and fire."

"I Lyaera of house Longwaters, Scion of Old Valyria, do hereby swear to love you, to help shoulder the burdens the future might bring, to give you as shrewd a counsel as I possibly can, to bear you children as lively and beautiful as a long Summer and as fierce and as durable as the coldest Winter. By ice and fire, I swear this."

"If there is nothing else to say, you may kiss." The priest said.

When their lips crashed against each other's, it was a simple and tamed kiss. That is, until Lyaera grabbed hold of Benjen and pulled him closer, making the kiss deeper and more passionate.

The memories came pouring back into Benjen's head now as laid there abed, half asleep, naked with only the fur blankets upon his bed as the only concealment.

"Ben, why arent you up?" Lyaera angrily said. "Your brother approaches the castle. You must be there to greet him and welcome him home after his long journey."

"Why can't Catelyn do it? She's his wife after all."

"She's busy... Juggling her son and the affairs of Winterfell all at once. I know you still see him as something of a stranger, but please my love, give him the benefit of the doubt. We can leave as soon as he's reassumed his lordship."

"You're right," he said softly as he pulled her back onto the bed in an embrace, kissing down her neck, turning her laughter into moans.

"We don't...have...time..."

"I'm still acting Lord. I'll make time," he planted a long and passionate kiss on her lips before positioning himself on top of her.


	49. Chapter 49

285 A.C.

House with the Red Door/Braavos

(The Titan of Darry) Ser Jonothor Darry

The Trident still hung heavily on his mind. Sights and sounds of men dying, if steel clashing against steel, of banners flying and falling. All stirring together in a pot of blood.

He had been taken out of the fighting rather early when he was thrown from his horse and hit his head hard.

The last thing Jonothor remembered was rushing to save his sworn brother Prince Lewyn as he fought Ser Lyn Corbray, who was wielding Lady Forlorn, the ancestral Valyrian steel sword of house Corbray.

When Jonothor came to, he found himself within his family's seat of Darry. His nephew Raymun had been thrusted into the position of Lord of Darry after all three of his older brothers were killed fighting for Prince Rhaegar.

When the Jonothor was completely informed of all that had occurred and the fall of the Dragons, he swore revenge on the usurper and the Lannisters for their treachery.

He would've rode off the Kingslanding too had he not been so injured. Apparently the fall did more damage than initially suspected.

When asking about who it was that had returned him to Darry, he learned that it had been the Blackfish himself.

Ser Brynden Tully had squired for Jonothor's brother and knighted by him as well. But when war broke out and Eddard Stark and Jon Arryn married his nieces, Brynden chose his to honour the Tully motto of Family, Duty, Honour.

The fact that the Blackfish personally brought Jonothor back to Darry implies that he himself was against the war from the first, but his family motto made him a reluctant participant. With whispers from across the sea, saying that he's now a knight of the Bloody Gate in the Vale and that he broke ties with his brother.

When Jonothor fully recovered, Raymun had explained all that had occurred. Jonothor nearly went mad with grief. The King was dead, Prince Rhaegar was dead, the sweet princess Elia was dead and even her own little children.

Whilst discussing how to reach Viserys across the Narrow Sea, They were soon visited by none other than the Lord Commander himself, Gerold Hightower. Not alone, but in the company of two individuals. Ser Tioman, a ruby eyed, smirking youth of 20 with an air of arrogance about him like that of young Ser Jaime Lannister, but when the old knight observed him, he noticed Ser Tioman was of clear intelligence, and an degree of cunning. His skills with a blade weren't anything to scuf at either.

His squire Elaemond was another mystery, harder to read

Gerold had spoken what had happened with Rhaegar and Lyanna. Jonothor had been given relief to know that Rhaegar had one child living left, though he would've preferred if all three were alive.

Jon was his name, after the ancient Stark King of that same name.

The Prince's line would live.

"But not on the throne as the true king," Gerold had told him.

He had revealed that Aerys had disinherited Rhaegar's children and named Viserys heir to the throne, as per Aerys' will and Naela insistence.

Reason being, Jon's claim would be seen as false and would be greatly contested as there was no irrefutable proof save for the testimonies of Jonothor's sworn brothers whom witnessed the wedding, but whom the realm thinks all perished in the war, as well as the Septon who officiated the union did make note of it with quill and parchment, but he himself had disappeared during the war and was most like dead.

Having been thoroughly informed, Jonothor fully excepted Viserys as the heir and the four of them had eventually departed from Darry, taking a ship to Braavos from Saltpans, aboard a trading cog called "Joyful Pyre". Its hulls, ebony. Its sails, coral red; a snarling dragon's head on its prowl.

The seas were rough. So much so that Jonothor nearly fell overboard twice, before being confined to the cabins below deck.

In said cabins, he saw maps of continents and islands he had never seen before on any maps he grew up seeing from Darry's maester.

There were maps of Westeros and Essos that seemed to be in mint condition, almost new to be exact.

But Jonothor noticed that the the Valyrian peninsula was drawn as if it was still one piece.

"That's impossible," he said out loud. "The Doom shattered the Valyrian peninsula. Yet this map show it whole, as if the Doom never occurred.

The cabins also had trinkets like a dagger of Valyrian steel, a copy of Septon Barth's Unnatural Histories, a book that was thought to be destroyed during the reign of Baelor the Blessed.

Naela did claim that she still held more than one copy of the book.

Barth's works were deemed as the ramblings of a heretic and a fool, both by Baelor and the Citadel.

Also within the cabins sat half a dozen trunks, all under lock and key. Its mysteries were forever out of the old knight's reach.

When they at last reached Braavos they had received guidance from Ser Tioman himself.

Though he Jonothor and the other Kingsguard were forced to give up their white armour and cloaks, Naela's Dragonguard were able to move about in their scarlet cloaks and crimson armour.

They stuck out yet no one cared if word of this would reach the ear of the spider and the usurper.

Naela must have this the whole city in her pocket, the old knight thought. She always did boast of being richer than the Lannisters. She also mentioned that she has kith and kin in the Far East, where palaces are entirely made of gold.

The union with those sworn brothers still living and still loyal to the dragons brought the old knight of Darry great solace.

The sight of the four remaining Targaryens amplified that solace tenfold.

The sight of Prince Maegor and his family left him overjoyed and speechless.

Though they were all exiles now, hope wasn't lost. The sun has not set on House Targaryen.

Though Viserys was his own person, Jonothor couldn't help but project the boy's father and brothers onto him, wondering which one he'd take after the most. If he took after any of them at all.

"Ser, it is truly an honour to have here," Viserys seemed to be more kingly since the last time Jonothor laid eyes in the boy. Seven years of age and speaks with such confidence.

Dressed in exotic raiments of red and black, Viserys wore the crown famed crown of Aegon the Dragon that was thought to be lost during the Conquest of Dorne.

"Thank you, Your grace. It brings me joy to know that you and your family still. I swear to you, with all the strength that still remains in these old bones. As long as I can wield a sword, I will use it to fight your enemies and ensure your safety and the safety of your family..."

"Ser Jonothor, no man here doubts your loyalty and neither do I," the Young King announced. "You have already proven yourself loyal as have your kin in House Darry. Loyalty won't go unrewarded, at least, that's what Mama says."

"I thank you, your grace,"

Time had passed since then. In said time, the King's only friend and companion in Prince Olyvar Martell was spirited back to Sunspear as per the agreement between the Prince's father and the Lady Naela.

The King was rather sad then, as he and the Dornish prince had become as thick as thieves in the year or so since meeting.

Where there was a departure, an arrival came as well. Benjen Stark, third son of Rickard and Lyarra Stark, had presented himself before the King. Alongside him was the lady Lyaera, an legitimized child of Aerys, whom Benjen had taken to wife.

The King had been thrilled to lady Lyaera, as if the two were already acquainted prior.

"Why have you come here?!" The King demanded from Benjen Stark, his voice was full of anger.

Benjen fell to his knees before Viserys. "I have come here at Naela's invitation, to pledge myself loyal to the rightful king. As well as see to it that my sister's son never grows up wanting, or ignorant about the North. I know that you have no love of my house in light of recent events, but believe me your grace when I tell you that I by no means approve of my brother's participation in the usurping of your family. The Starks have ever been fervent in our loyalty to the Dragons. In spite of conflicts such as Alaric Stark hating Jaehaerys, or Serena and Edric Stark supporting the Blackfyres, we Starks have kept our vows. And I mean to keep those vows sworn by Torrhen all those centuries ago. Those same vows that had Cregan rally the North behind Rhaenyra."

"Words are wind, boy," said Dame Dracaena. "How do we know we can trust you?"

"Do you think I would even be here if Naela didn't disclose the location to me? Not to mention I was escorted by your sworn brother and sister. And being of Naela's crimson elites, you possess the ability to point out insincerity and disloyalty. Or am I wrong."

The aged she-knight smiled then. "Young Viserys, I implore you to give this boy the benefit of the doubt. He speaks with a certain confidence that only my master could've influenced."

"How do you know Mama Naela?" The King ask.

"She came to Winterfell, expose the treasonous plots of my parents that was influenced by our maester. So, I executed the man for his crimes. She desired that my sister's son know of his Northern heritage and saw myself as the best candidate as my brother was willing to raise our sister's son as his bastard to keep him safe. Neither Naela nor I could support that."

"Where is Mama Naela now?" The King stated to grow anxious and sad. "Why isn't she here with you? It's been a year already. She promised she'd be here soon. On Dragonstone, she said she'd come when she was finished

The King started to cry. Though he was King, he was also a child. And a child with the weight of the world on his shoulders is not healthy.

"I'm sure she's on her way, even as we speak," the lady Lyaera embraced her sobbing younger half-brother.

"Do not worry sweetling, Naela is not one to break a promise."

When it was all over, Jonothor had been the one to escort Benjen to the nursery to look upon his sister's son and Prince Rhaegar's last living child.

The babe was growing everyday and took more after his mother with each passing day as well. He had a head of dark brown hair and where his eyes were dark indigo they now shifted to grey and back again.

The Stark boy had wept as he cradled the babe whom stared at him with great curiosity.

"Looks just like Lya," Benjen had mumbled to himself whilst Jonothor stood watch.

Though he had been given the King's leave, Jonothor wasn't entirely ready to trust the young Benjen Stark.


	50. Chapter 50

285 A.C.

House with the Red Door/Braavos

"Knight Major of the Retainers of the Demonic Dragon and Knight of the Order of the 14 Flames" Dame Dracaena Lennaeros

In spite of their secure position, Dracaena's uneasiness grew with each passing day. And with absolute silence from both Faerie in Dorne and Naela herself, it seemed to be getting worse.

With the arrival of the boy, Benjen Stark and his wife Lyaera, Dracaena's suspicions were on high alert, despite the fact that Naela herself vouched for the two them as she had vouched for the boy Rolly.

In recent events, the Sealord had grown ill, and seem to be worsening. Should the man die, his successor might not have the same Targaryen sympathies and might try to sell out the children to the usurper in exchange for better trading deals and cheaper tariffs.

If it were to come to bloodshed, the children had Dracaena herself, Matalar, Eos, Alaesys, Eraesa, Tioman, Aelessar, and the squire Elaemond to keep the four Targaryens safe. Not to mention Maegor and his brood, as well as Velaryon.

Dracaena had no faith in the loyalty of the three of the four Westerosi white knights nor did she trust them, hence why she liked to Arthur about her life before the Dragonguard. Ser Willem practically had one foot in the grave, yet he and his brother Jonothor showed a certain and higher degree of sincerity in their devotion towards Viserys.

Sincerity that was rather absent from Ser Arthur unless he was with his sister and niece. He spoke of having a personal relationship with Viserys, yet Dracaena had only witnessed three interactions between them, at maximum.

Dracaena saw that nothing would be gained by lecturing the white knight, so instead, she'd do his job instead. Even though it went beyond what Naela had ordered of her, she had a soft spot for the boy and with his only true friend now back across the Narrow Sea, he'd need some kind of companionship until Naela arrived.

One night whilst Viserys was preparing for bed, he asked her. "Dracaena, do you know when Mama will be here? Has she forgotten about us? I'm getting worried."

She knew he had been referring to Naela as 'Mama', as his mother, Rhaella, was nearly two years long dead, her ashes interred on Dragonstone next to that of her forbearers', her husband's, her son Rhaegar, and that of her other children whom died in the cradle. The bodies of Rhaegar's children would eventually be retrieved from Dorne and sent to Dragonstone, once Faerie got word to do so, as they did not belong there. Theirs was the Blood of Dragon and they were Targaryens first. And Dragons are not laid to rest with snakes and scorpions.

When Naela would emerge from out of Westeros, none knew, save Naela herself.

It could be a whole nother year, but she didn't want the boy distressed. She merely answered. "I know she hasn't forgotten about us. Everything she does, is for your sake. So longer she's away, it's because she wants to make sure that when you go back to Westeros, you'll have fewer enemies. But you're far too young to be worrying about any of those things." Dracaena ruffled up his ever growing, shoulder length, silver hair with her bare hand and kissed his forehead.

Viserys was truly a bright and adorable child, with an even brighter future as king ahead of. Especially with Naela grooming him, void of any limiting vows as before. There would be some pain and loss on that path Viserys would take, but all journeys have that.

The boy was only seven yet he excelled at his studies by the Halfmaester. Viserys spoke dozen dialects of Valyrian, read and write efficiently, and gave his all in his training at arms with Ser Oswell. When he wasn't studying or practicing swordplay, he'd have his nose in the Fire and Blood by Archmaester Gyldayn, or he'd spend time with his family, mainly his now weaned brother, Daemion, and sister, Daenerys, and nephew, Jon.

Daenerys, Daemion and Jon meant the world to Viserys. Dracaena had witnessed him promise Rhaella that he would take care of them. When Jon came, he transferred that same love and care onto him as well.

Viserys did admit that he was a little angry when he learned that the Stark girl was Jon's mother, but he also admitted that he was only a babe and babes aren't guilty for what their parents do. He even saw Jon as his heir.

A very enlightened boy, this one, Dracaena oft thought. Everyone had invested in his brother being a great King, but no one could've guess that Viserys had more of the makings for it. I could only imagine what he'd turn as without Naela's influence and support.

"It appears you have taken a liking to him," Eos took note.

Dame Eos Dawnfyre was the most observant of the Dragonguard, and would most like replace Dracaena as Knight Major when she herself is dead, always taking note, and then being so bold as to confront others about it. Do not mistake such boldness as foolishness, as she is always armed to the bone when she does confront someone on their secrets.

"He's like the grandson none of my sons will give me." Dracaena answered. "The fact that my eldest is already 46 and still unmarried still bothers me. But enough about me, what word has there been in Westeros?"

"Mostly just bad news. Doria Martell was happily married to Mathis Rowan. With time, she grew great with child and had given birth to a healthy baby boy, whom Mathis has named Daeron. Sadly, Doria's labour was too much for her and she died within a fortnight. In more tradgic news, Corrin Martell and Bethany Redwyne have become asstranged after she miscarried. She returned to the Arbor. Jornelle Martell has contracted desert fever and might not make it. Olyvar Martell returned to Dorne in one piece. There were some issues regarding corsairs in the Stepstones, but he hasn't come to harm. Faeria writes that the boy misses Viserys dearly. The worst news of all, Manfrey no longer speaks to Faeria, which means that Naela's arrangement with him might be at an end. Faeria plans to secure the safety of her informants before she returns to Essos."

"All appears to be going wrong with our friends in Dorne and what's worse, the Red Viper grows more impatient, especially being made to wait for nearly two years. What news of Naela?"

Eos simply smiled then. "Why don't you go ask her yourself." She pointed in the direction of the dinning hall.

At 67, Dracaena ran as if she was 20 years again. She could feel the pain growing in her legs but she kept going.

When at last she reached the near dark dinning hall, 13 chairs sat around a great oaken table with animal carvings. 13 white haired figures sat in those chairs, all of whom had a pair of luminescent eyes all on her as she struggled to catch her breath.

"Your... Radiances... Never had thought I'd live to see all 13 Princes in my one room together." Dracaena fell to one knee.

"Arise my faithful regalia," she heard Naela's voice at last. "You can set your heart at rest now, for I am here. My journeys took longer than expected."

"So... it done then... Has the darkness been averted?"

"Yes," all 13 said in unison.

"The realms of Men need not worry of dead men hunting in the night," one of them said in a man's voice.

"Or the night that never ends." Another one of them said in a woman's voice.

"And no man stain his hands with the life's blood of his true love to forge a red sword of heroes." Another man's voice said.

"Rest easy knowing that keeping warm will be the only issue you face come the next winter."

"If I live to see the next Winter," Dracaena said.

"Valar Morghulis," all 13 Princes raised their goblets.

For the whole night, Dracaena stood in silence as Naela and her siblings continued their sibling squabbling in a tongue Dracaena did not know.

Mayhaps it is their mother tongue, She thought.

The Tongue of the Old World was impossible for mortals to fully learn, as learning it takes longer than humans live.

For hours, Naela spoke and laughed as if she was a child, not caring that Dracaena was there.

Is she showing this side of herself to me on purpose? Why? To show that she's a still child at heart? To show that she is capable of being vulnerable?

Her thoughts came to an end when she noticed a pair of eyes on her. Eyes as pale as Milk glass stared at Dracaena. Not just any eyes, but the eyes of Caelum, youngest and most mysterious of the Princes. Caelum was a very common sight growing up in Naela's household, hence how Dracaena knew it was him staring at her.

She could tell that that glare meant that she should keep her mouth shut about seeing Naela in this state. As if Dracaena would ever speak of it with another living soul.

Caelum should know that I'd never do that to his sister. I love Naela as if she were mine own mother. Dracaena thought.

Morning had come when at last the others arrived wide-eyed at the sight of seeing Naela.

The white knights were speechless and Willem Darry nearly had a stroke.

Naela was speechless herself when she learned that Jonothor Darry wasn't dead.

Naela had embraced Maegor, his wife, and their and had give Ashara and Lucerys blessings on their new daughter, Rhaella. Naela had shed a tear at hearing the babe's name and was shocked to hear that Viserys had requested it of Ashara.

The biggest shock of all came from young Viserys whom ran into Naela's open arms, tears on his cheeks as he buried his face into her neck.

All was well, as the day dragged on, it was comfortable. As night came, Viserys was entranced by Naela's siblings as throughout the day, the told him stories of what Naela's was like at age seven. Dracaena nearly pissed herself from half of the hilarious things the told. If Naela had paler skin, her face would be flustered and red with embarrassment.

"Was he much trouble before I arrived?" Naela asked Dracaena when Viserys was fast asleep.

"No trouble at all, Naela," she replied.

"How about Olyvar? Would you say that he was a positive influence on Viserys?"

"I would say that the two took to one other almost immediately. I would say yes..."

"Interesting," Naela grinned. "Mayhaps there's hope after all. On the morrow, summon Oberyn to the Sealord's Palace. It's time to put an end to this."

"As you wish," Dracaena bowed compliantly.


	51. Chapter 51

285 A.C.

Red Keep/Kingslanding

"The Falcon Lord Hand" Jon Arryn

His Lady wife Lysa was great with child at long last. Jon had been so overjoyed, he dare not keep it to himself. But knowing Kingslanding and knowing that Fyreheart could be watching, he dare not let word pass from his lips, out of fear that Fyreheart snuff out the child as he did Robert's.

Cersei had suffered another miscarriage but had found success in the third pregnancy. A son, whom they named Joffrey, after the first of the King of the Rock of Andal descent, whom had married the only daughter of King Gerold III Lannister, whom had no sons.

The Baratheon regime was now secure with an heir to the throne. The babe was showered with gifts from the his grandfather Tywin, as well as a retinue of Lannister red cloaks watching him day and night, to ensure that Fyreheart could not infiltrate and kill this child.

Joffrey was a rather bawling eyed babe, with tuffs of golden Lannister hair and emerald eyes rather than the Baratheon black hair and blue eyes.

The King had been thrilled, but when he heard that the Queen's time was nearing, he rode off into the Kingswood with a hunting party, Ser Barristan chiefest amongst his hunting companions.

In the King's stead, the Queen's brother Ser Jaime was at her side during the whole of the birthing.

The hour was late into the night when Jon received a summons from the eunuch to have words in private.

"You wished to speak with me Lord Varys?"

"Aye, my Lord Hand," the plump, perfumed spymaster sat comfortably across from Jon in the Hand's solar. "My birds have picked up a song in South. It appears House Martell is at work. Prince Manfrey, the castsellan of Sunspear has made some very noteworthy marriage alliances with houses Redwyne and Rowan. As his eldest son was married to Bethany and his eldest daughter was married to Lord Mathis. His daughter died delivering Mathis Rowan a son. As for the Prince's son and the Redwyne girl, they are now astranged with no sign of reconciling anytime soon."

"I see," Jon was exasperated to hear. After he had personally gone to Sunspear to make peace. "In spite of these marriages, we cannot act, not unless they do first. Keep a careful watch on them. Do not inform the King, for it is too soon for us to start another war. Plus marching on Goldengrove and Sunspear requires men and we don't have."

"As you wish my Lord Hand." As the eunuch made his way to the door and turns to Jon and said. "I've also heard that Fyreheart has re-emerged. There had been several songs about her in Oldtown, Lannisport, on Pyke and Bear Island, even in Winterfell and the wall."

"Do you birds have any indication of her current location?"

"Sadly no, but if I were to guess, she's probably gone to Viserys Targaryen."

"Braavos then?"

"Most like, but any bird I send there never sings to again, which means the Targaryens are being well guarded by Fyreheart."

"Do whatever you can," Jon said.

"One more thing, my Lord Hand," Varys said. "I also heard that Eddard Stark's brother Benjen was seen in White Harbor, seeking passage to Braavos."

"Why would he go to Braavos?" Jon's eyes widened then.


	52. Chapter 52

285 A.C.

House with the Red Door/Braavos

"The Golden Dragon Prince" Maegor Goldfyre

It seemed like a lifetime since Maegor last sat and spoke to Naela. Seeing her and her siblings regale Viserys with tales from their lives made Maegor remember when he was Viserys' age.

He remembered when he and Rhaegar were still boys in the Red Keep, Naela told them stories about her ancestral homeland in the distantly far East, beyond the Golden Empire of YiTi and Asshai by the Shadow.

A place she constantly referred to as the Old World. Simply because his true name was no longer allowed to speak. Another one of the many things Naela labeled as an 'unspoken rule' like how the best time to kick someone is when they're already down.

In her Stories, she spoke of how the many creature statues on Dragonstone could be found in great abundance in the Old World.

Creatures like Dragons, Wyverns, Manticores, Minotaurs, Basilisks, Cocktrices, Hellhounds, Griffins, and much more.

Maegor just thought that Naela was trying to scare the two of them. If that was her intention, she succeeded tenfold.

The Old World was apparently a mountainous and volcanic continent much larger than Westeros, green valleys and deserts of more than one sand color. There was, however, a region in the west, like Northern Westeros, hardy and frigid with endless snowfall year round. and even worse in the Winter. But unlike the North, the region wasn't sparsely populated, nor were the people hardy or mistrusting or cold to outsiders.

Naela said her mother was from that region and was considered to be as warm as the sun, despite being conceived by the will of Winter itself.

When pressed by he and Rhaegar for a larger explanation, Naela simply answered. "My Song is that of Ice and Fire. You could say that my siblings and I as a whole are the original Prince that was Promised."

"That what you were doing Rhaegar?" Maegor thought out loud as he held Jon, the last of his brother's children, in his arms. "Did you know that Naela was under oath and couldn't fight? Is that what this was about? You destroyed out family in the hopes that this boy would save humanity? It looks like you failed and died for nothing, and everyone else died for Nothing!"

Jon started crying then. Maegor trying to rock him back to sleep.

"Try singing to him," Maegor turned to see his wife, Maelyria, standing there behind him, their son Jaehaerys clinging to her skirts.

"My love, you know I can't carry a tune. Not like Rhaegar could."

"Mayhaps I should give it a try then," another voice said. Behind them all stood a slender woman, taller than Maelyria, with ivory hair braided in the form of a monkey's tail, eyes like fiery bronze, dark oliver skin like that of Elia and little Rhaenys.

"You're one of Naela's sister, are you not?" Maelyria asked.

"Aye, you may address me as Syrax or Auntie, if you prefer." Her voice was so velvety and warm. "The 9th born and 5th daughter of Alyssandria and Tyraenyx."

It must be a prominent family trait? Maegor thought. As Rhaegar had it. their father Aerys had it, even after he went insane. Steffon Baratheon had it. Naela definitely had it.

"I know we've met before, but-"

"We'll talk after this bundle of joy goes back to sleep." Syrax took hold of Jon and started humming before singing.

Rest my child, beneath the dragon's wing. Listen close, and hear it sing: A song of fire, sweet desire, and a kingdom once lost.

Rest my sweet, while the dragons fly. They're flying to a clear blue sky. You'll be fine, they are kind, but not to the kingdom once lost.

Wake my dear, when the time is right. Stand up, when you have to fight. They'll be there, they will care, and you'll have the kingdom once lost.

Placing Jon back in his crib, They all left the nursery.

"Now then," Syrax started. "I'm amazed you've forgotten me so easily Maeggy," that was a nickname he hadn't heard in a really long time.

"I-I feel so ashamed. How could I have forgotten about you?" He fell to his knees before her.

"Papa," Jaehaerys ran from behind Maelyria to his father.

"Let me guess, she came to the Red Keep once?" Maelyria questioned.

"Very often actually. My love, Syrax here is the one who taught Rhaegar how to sing and play the harp."

Maegor's wife struggled to keep her balance until Maegor rose to hold her steady.

Maelyria was still a bit weak after she miscarried what would've been twins. Maegor blamed himself, as she was worried about him and he chose not to consult her on what he was feeling, thinking that the last thing she needed was his stress.

"I thought Rhaegar was a prodigy."

"Even prodigies need to be taught something." Syrax remarked.

"Why did you leave all of a sudden back then?" Maegor asked.

"Once Rhaegar was making his own songs I felt that my work was done. So I left him my harp and headed to my own domain. Not to mention, singing just wasn't your thing, sweetheart. that is not to say that I didn't stop in every now and again to see his and your progress."

"Good thing you mentioned that," Ser Jonothor appeared then, holding something behind his back. "Naela thought you might want this back," she revealed that very same silver stringed harp that Rhaegar was known for.

Syrax had tears going down her face then as she took hold of her harp. "Oh Rhaeggy..."

"For what it's worth, Rhaegar fought valiantly, Rhaegar fought nobly, Rhaegar fought honourably-"

"And he died for it," Syrax spat. "To fight with honour means you have no intention of winning. Even when faced with the destruction of his family, he still chose to be foolish."

"How could you say that!" Maegor demanded. "You think he wanted to die? I'm sure he put his best efforts in his fight with Robert!"

"If he truly did, he'd be standing here now!" Syrax growled. "To fight with honour is to fight with restraint! Where I come from, you never hold back against the enemy, even if killing them isn't your intention! Bottom line, I loved you both as if were were my own children. Now he's dead, a victim in a completely avoidable war that he started! And for what? A prophecy? Maegor, my sweet summer, surely you realize now that your wasn't the brightest, especially if everything he did was driven by a prophecy he read as a boy. All that talent, wasted and now lost to us forever. In my mother tongue, the word for honourable is the same word for foolish. I can only hope that my grandnephew, Jon, grows up to be a better man than his father. Now if you'll excuse me, I have a song of lament that needs be composed before the next dawn."

Syrax had left them all there in the hallway, the grief of Rhaegar's loss weighing heavy on them.

Later that night, in the gardens of the Sealord's Palace, Maegor heard Syrax play upon the harp. She had met her obligation and had completed the song.

The song was full of sorrow and pain. And though it wasn't in the common tongue, it would still drive all to tears.

Even everyone in the house were in tears from the song. The kingsguard, the Dragonguard, even Naela and her other siblings.

Not even Maegor was immune to the Dragon's song, as he was nearly blind from his own tears.

Syrax was such a powerful singer, that her voice was carried on the water. Sailors could boast of hearing merlings.

All of a sudden the singing and harp playing ceased and was replaced with the masses screaming in horror, and a great rumbling.

"My love, what's happen-"

"Don't get out of bed," Maegor insisted to Maelyria as he went to investigate.

Upon opening the door to his bed chamber, he was surprised to See Tioman and Ser Oswell there.

"Gather all your essentials," the knight in red said. "We must leave now!"

"Why?"

"The Sealord has passed, and our safety here is no longer guaranteed." Said Ser Oswell.

"Papa, where are we going?" Maeleron asked him as they boarded onto Daesyus' vessals called "Dragon's Mercy", a massive war galley with an ebony hull and coral red sails, armed to the bone with scorpions, spitfires, cannons and forms of weapons that Maegor had never seen before.

"I don't know, lad. I'll ask Naela."

When they had all assembled on the galley, the crew hoisted the anchor on Daesyus' command.

As the Dragon's Mercy sailed southward, Maegor could see green flames and smoke.

"What happened?"

"The House of Black and White was infiltrated." Elliope said grinning. "Let's just say, the Faceless Men won't be taking any new kill contracts anytime soon."


	53. Chapter 53

285 A.C.

Aboard the Dragon's Mercy

"Boy King" Viserys "Vissy" III Targaryen

He had been with the twins and his nephew during their journey from Braavos.

All three had been weened and were all on the verge of learning of walking. Daemion was already mumbling gibberish, Dany and Jon were laughing at whatever they found amusing, which was everything by this point.

Viserys loved the three of them so much and wanted to everything he could to see them grow up and become great Targaryens like he had heard about in stories.

Not just them, but also his nephews Maeleron and Jaehaerys and his niece Joanna, and the child his half-sister Lyaera was pregnant with, whom his great aunt Alerria, Naela's third eldest sister, declared that Lyaera would have a daughter.

Alerria was the third-born daughter and fifth-born child. She had the deep purple eyes of a dragonlord of Old Valyria and her hair was this wave of ivory curls that was slightly braided in the back and on both sides of her head. She had only daughters, each of whom were said to be as beautiful as her. One night when Viserys couldnt sleep and wanted to go to Naela, Alerria even said that she'd happily marry of her granddaughters or great granddaughters to Viserys when he got old enough and was still unwed. Naela seemed very interested at the idea and said she would think on it and would ask Viserys when he was older.

Some part of him had wished that all of them were closer in age to him so that he could play with them as he did with Prince Olyvar, his foster brother in all but name.

Maeleron was old enough for Viserys to play with after Olyvar had gone back to Dorne, but being two years Viserys' junior, there were still things that Maeleron didn't know yet. He hadn't even started to learn swordplay yet.

"Mama," Viserys went to Naela. He had found her on the deck of the ship, brother Bahaemond was there as well and they seemed to be talking about something serious.

Bahaemond was the 8th born child and 4th born son. His hair was short scruffy and ivory like Naela's. He had a piercing blue eyes that glowed like the stars in the sky. Naela told stories of how he dabbled in alchemy, potions and poisons and is more skilled than any alchemist, maester or Faceless Man if the day and challenge ever came. In Braavos he mentioned how he might've found a cure for greyscale.

Naela took the seven year old king into her arms. "Sweetling why are you still up?" She then glared at Ser Gerold whom had escorted Viserys to her.

"Forgive me, Naela. His grace insisted that he couldn't sleep and wanted to speak to you." Ser Gerold said.

"Nothing to forgive, Gerold," she waved him to leave them and then she turned to look at Viserys then. "Now then, what troubles you, my Young Dragon? Bad dreams?"

Viserys shook his head in response. "Why did we have to leave Braavos?"

"The Sealord passed away, and there was no guarantee that the new Sealord would keep to the same agreement. Not to mention the Faceless Men were basically at our doorstep. I couldn't risk your safety..."

"But Mama, I can fight!" He said boldly as any boy his age would. "Ser Oswell taught me and Olly!"

She giggled then. "And I'm sure he did a great job at it. But right now, you're not yet ready for a real sword. When that time comes, my master-at-arms will forge best sword you've ever wielded."

"Ser Willem won't forget it?" The boy King asked his mother in all but name. "He forged Rhaegar's first sword."

"Ser Willem is very old and ill," she said.

Viserys looked confused then. "But you're much older than Ser Willem. You've been around since the reign of my namesake Viserys-" Naela slapped her hand over his mouth then, while his granduncle Bahaemond was giggling obsessively behind Naela.

"I don't see why you're laughing."

"He called you ancient," Bahaemond continued.

"You forget you're barely a year younger than I am." That silenced Bahaemond then. "I wouldn't be so quick as the laugh at someone's advanced age. Especially since you and I both sit on that list."

Daesyus, Naela's second eldest sister and third eldest of the siblings had come over to the where Naela and Bahaemond were with Viserys.

Daesyus had the same ivory hair, but hers was so long it stretched down to her ankles and it was braided. Each braid was thicker than Viserys' fingers. Daesyus' eyes were like emeralds, much like Ser Jaime Lannister's eyes. Viserys tried not to think about him much, the knight he admired, but whom had also killed his father and left his niece and nephew be killed.

I'll avenge them, Viserys swore to himself each night he went to bed.

"Daesyus, how's the journey so far?"

"Splendid, we should make landfall within the hour."

They had only been at sea for less than a fortnight. Yet they had slipped through the Stepstones the morning prior and had just stopped in Volantis a little whiles earlier.

"Auntie Daesyus, how are we traveling so fast?"

"Shhh, it's a secret," she said.

"I can keep a secret," Viserys said confidently.

"If you insist," Daesyus had come closer and had whispered the truth of the matter in to his hear. Viserys was rendered speechless there after.

"Landhoe," one of Daesyus' crewsmen roared.

"Prepare for disembarking!" Daesyus roared.

"Aye Aye, Grand Admiral!" The whole crew boomed in response.

As they sailed closer, Viserys could a smoking mountains, mountains like the one on Dragonstone.

He saw massive ships, larger than the one they were all on, sailing in a blockade fashion. The mist was too thick and the night sky too dark to see if any of the of the crew on those ships.

He heard screaming in the distance and the one by one, the ships stopped to allow their ship to pass through.

He did notice that the sails on those ships were scarlet, it at the very least, dark red, as the night sky and mist messed with his vision.

When they had at last disembarked, they were then greeted by massive curtain wall of fused Blackstone, and a pair of Valyrian Sphinxes on either side of a great gate of ironwood and some form of metal.

At the gate stood a retinue of guardsman, ten in total. They wore suits of gleaming black armor. Their helms were crested by a row of golden dragon-scales that continued down their backs, diminishing downwards. They resembled that of the old Dragonkeepers, back when the Targaryens still had dragons.

"Who goes there! State thy business here!" One of the guards snapped. His hand clutching the hilt of his sword. The others moved to do the same.

Naela had motioned for everyone else to stay behind her as she moved towards the the guards.

"Is that any way to treat yourself sovereign?" The guards all fell to their knees when they saw her.

"Your Radiance, forgive us," one said.

"No need, I'm grateful that you take this job seriously. Now if you don't mind, I'd like to be let into my own empire."

"As you command," the guardsman pulled out a war horn banded in silver and gold and sounded it. The noise itself caused baby Rhaella to start crying.

The gates open and as the guardsmen made way the went back on one knee. "Glory to Fyreheart!" The roared in unison.

"Where are we, Naela?" Ser Oswell had asked.

"Have care for you words, Westerosi. You speak to her Imperial majesty-." One of the kneeling guards said before Naela cut him off.

"All will be explained in due time. As for now I will see to it that you're all settled in."

As they walked beyond the gates, they were presented with a very festive thoroughfare.

The streets were bathed over with lights the shown of many colors. People dancing in the streets. Merchants at their stands selling exotic goods.

Viserys had noticed how diverse the crowds if people were as they all had different complexions. But the one thing the had was the fact that many had silver hair or purple eyes or both.

I think we're in... But it can't be... Is this... Valyria...?


	54. Chapter 54

285 A.C.

Draconys/Valyria

"The Mistress of Whispers" Faeria "the Siren" Lysandra Marr

It was rather uneventful how she had to leave Sunspear the way she did. Having to find passage back to Essos wasn't going to be difficult, but rather tedious. Luckily for Faeria, Dame Dracaena had ordered an extraction for the Siren before Manfrey could sell her out to his cousin Doran.

Faeria had sent word to all her chief informants in Dorne and the Reach to go into hiding and that it was no longer safe. The ones in the other regions of Westeros were already in hiding so no word to them was necessary.

She had fled Sunspear in the dead of night bound for Plankytown to board the cog "Joyful Pyre", escorted by half a dozen of the squires who originally accompanied her to Dorne but laid in hiding as fish mongers, servants, and guardsmen at both Lemonwood and Sunspear. They each carried something of value. One carried the cage of red ravens, one carried all the missives she's stored until now, two squires carried a decorative box filled with the bones of Rhaenys and Aegon. Though Naela wanted them cremated and smuggled into Dragonstone to be laid to rest with the other dead Targaryens, whispers had reached Faeria that led her to question the legitimacy of these bones. So, she'd take them directly to Naela as she was a primal and primals could see hear and smell what no mortal man could.

The squires are youths who endure the same bone-chilling training of a Dragonguard and were thus deemed as "Dragonguard-in-waiting" by those in Naela's household, much like the ash blond mute, Elaemond, whom is a very promising squire himself who might very well "dawn the red" someday.

Dressed in crimson and scarlet raiments of a noble squire, the displayed some level of insubordination and playful due their young age as well as headstrong and secretive amongst themselves, but they were also clever enough to pick and choose when to act that way. If anything, they can prove their loyalty in spades.

Manfrey had started out as a remarkable man, in spite of the fact that he was related to the less than useless Doran and the overly lustful Oberyn.

Doran was a man who had no business being anywhere near the game of thrones. Many were vocal about how weak a man he is, and soon enough Faeria started to agree with them. Doran was cautious, but somewhere along the way, the line between cautious and craven blurred. Doran only seeks to fight wars he knows he can win.

"Men who take so few a gamble never win the game, as an assured victory doesn't truly exist. The tide of war can, has, and all will change. No matter how large your army is, no matter how many war elephants or dragons you have..." Naela's words rung in Faeria's ears even now.

Oberyn was feisty, stubborn and way too dangerous to allow any leeway and should be under constant watch. Something Faeria saw to when Doran sent his brother to broker a marriage alliance between Arianne and Viserys in exchange for Dorne's support in fighting the usurper and those loyal to him.

Faeria assumed that with Manfrey, Naela could garner Dorne's support for Viserys, free of charge, when the time came for him to take the iron throne. Naela saw a fourth marriage between Targaryen and Martell as a very one-sided deal as well as beneath her.

The alliance pact held by the Red Viper was as follows. The Dornish get a third consort as well as a second queenship, while Viserys gets stuck with Dornish in-laws. They proved to be poor in-laws during the rebellion, and they'd want to renew bonds of kinship in spite of the fact that they were and always will be the most unreliable allies.

Doran also listed that they'd financially see to Viserys' comforts whilst he's in exile. The profits of Sunspear came from the Dornish discreetly engaging in the slave trade with the southern free cities.

Faeria discovered this after establishing an extensive network in Dorne. Prisoners sent to the island of Ghaston Grey were oft never heard from again. Faeria now knew why that was.

Whilst at sea, Faeria thought of her time at Sunspear and how she had grown attached to Manfrey and and the little Jornelle. Had she been allowed to more time stay there she most likely would slept with him or even married him, become the mother that his youngest daughter needed. But then she remembered that he was known as the red widow for the many wives that died in childbed.

She also thought of her tenure as the chief mistress of whisper. The job itself wasn't easy. For starters, building up a network of spies takes years of practice, as one needs to find and train chief informants to move fast, be silent, and funnel as much information back as possible without getting caught, and then said informants have to find and befriend dozens if not hundreds of honest people. Not to mention the chief Mistress of whispers would have to pay the chief informants out of her own purse and the chief informants would have to pay their informants.

It was around dawn when Faeria had reached the shores of her destination.

Many and more had long believed that Valyria was lost in the Doom, but that in itself was a lie Naela had to spread. The Doom have destroyed parts of the Freehold, but wasn't nearly as bad as the maesters told. People and Dragons did die, but only a few dozen or so. It wasn't clear how, but it is widely believed that Naela used some form of magic to lessen the Doom's full might.

When the dust cleared, Naela went about rebuilding, but she did so in secret to keep the rest of the known world from being the wiser, as Naela called in architects, scholars and healers from the parts of the world where primals lived.

It was apparently her intention to make Valyria a superpower once more. The difference, they'd be more advanced than the rest of the world combined, save all the primal settlements in the further east.

With her quick wits, Naela had managed to seize absolute power in 2 years after the Doom, crowning herself as the Dragon Emperor.

She went about fixing things like completely outlawing slavery in the Freehold, public education for all, the complete, lowered taxes which was odd, and something of an isolationist policy, no one leaves the peninsula or enters without an expressed letter of approval writ in Naela's hand and pressed by her seal, a seal that became the new standard of the New Valyrian Empire. A crowned dragon engulfed in a enflamed heart.

Despite her sigil, Naela had no reverence for R'hllor or any other faith for that matter as she considered the gods of men all equally false. Yet she had clergy of half hundred faiths sit upon her counsel.

Naela did however practice the faith of the primals, known simply as the old religion, a faith her youngest sister serves as head clergy to. All that was known was that the god they worshipped went by the name of Aka and was called the poet of Time and Space, Luck and Logic, Blood, Ice and Fire. His idols depicted a Dragon with scales of platinum, silver and gold, mitch-matched eyes, one red the other blue, and holding an hourglass in one hand, and the sun the moon and the stars in the other hand.

After getting past the gates at the docks and into the main Port City of Rhyos, Faeria would need to find passage to the capital city of Draconys where Naela was. The city was somewhere North in the Lands of the Long Summer.


	55. Chapter 55

285 A.C.

The "New" Capital City of Draconys/ Lands of the Long Summer

"The Dragon's Daughter" Lady Lyaera Stark nee Longwaters

Lyaera was still in shock at the situation, she was in Valyrian peninsula, she had seen at least two out of the 14 volcanoes since arriving.

The Freehold was quite diverse in ways Lyaera never would've seen back in Westeros. Especially in the festival port city of Rhyos where they had arrived.

Summer Islanders, with their skin midnight dark skin. They wore cloaks of bird feathers and had their hair braided in the same manner as Naela's sister Daesyus.

Ibbense men and women that stood as short as her brother the king, whom was nearly eight years old by now. The Ibbense women were hard to tell apart from the men until the Dragonguard, Alaerys, pointed out the difference. Lyaera is ashamed to admit that she still can't tell the difference.

There were women of Rhoynish descent working as fish mongers and wine merchants in the market place.

There was a blacksmith with thin, almond shaped eyes like those of the Far East beyond the Bone Mountains, a place where princes are said to live in palaces larger than Kingslanding and made entirely of gold.

Despite the diversity, the people all had one feature or another that tied them to the Old Blood, some had the purple, others had the silver hair, and then there were those that had both.

Their journey from Rhyos to Draconys was a slow one, but of great comfort. All along the famed Dragonroads were large towns, farming villages, vineyards, and even a fighting pit like those in Slaver's Bay, all, built in the same fused black stone that the Freehold was known for. As they passed through these places, the smallfolk were as beautiful as dragonlords, and all dressed were dressed in fine clothing. Too fine a clothing for smallfolk. They dressed better than most minor houses in Westeros.

Lyaera cared not to ask, as she was to preoccupied with the kicking babe in her belly.

The people cheered Naela by her name 'Fyreheart' as they bowed.

One night, whilst in the manse of a Lord Freeholder, they were all at the dinner table, supping on a feast of boar with crackling, crunchy skin and a soft flesh that melted in the mouth, vegetable stew of cabbage and carrots, a dessert choice of apple tarts and lemon cakes.

Lyaera and Benjen, Maegor and Maelyria, Lucerys and Ashara, well as Naela all sat on the dais with the Lord Freeholder and his wife and and their eldest daughter whom was also his heir, as in Valyria, as is in Dorne, inheritance was determined by linear birth, regardless of sex.

Viserys, Maeleron, Joanna and Jaehaerys were all seated with the Lord's children younger children. As for the babes, Jon was in Naela's arms as she fed him from her own plate as he was too old for mother's milk now. She did well to make the food manageable for him. As for the twins, Syrax held Daemion and Cereza held Daenerys, each doing the same for them as well as all three were on the brink of their 2nd namedays. Jon was the most vocal of the three, as he spoke nonsense with Viserys and the other children playfully pretending to understand him. Daemion was oft concealed behind the skirts of Naela, her sister, and even Lyaera herself. Daenerys was less shyer than her twin as she can be seen running behind Maegor's daughter Joanna.

The Dragonguard, Kingsguard and the Lord Freehold's personal guards all stood vigil within the hall.

Naela and the Lord Freeholder, a loud and boisterous man with a double chin and green hair, spoke in High Valyrian, talking about how his younger children could serve in Naela's court until suitable marriages could be made for them. The Lord's wife lamented how she somewhat wished that their eldest daughter was of an age with Viserys or Maeleron, so that they might arrange an indefinite engagement until they both come of age.

Naela dismissed idea, saying that both boys have already been promial.

Their talk of marriages and had endured well through the night, with great burst laughter every now and again.

At some point, Lyaera could feel the babe in her belly kick, before eventually going into labor later that night. Lyaera had received medicine that had reliefed her completely of the birthing pain that she had heard so much.

Though the pushing was exhausting, it was void of any pain.

She could feel her heart combust with joy as she and Benjen held their newborn daughter. She had tufts of Benjen's dark hair, but had Valyrian violet eyes. On her tongue, she had the same markings Lyaera did on her bottom lip, making her a 'true' descent of Naela and the 15th hymn in the Song of Ice and Fire.

Lyaera had wanted to name her Lyanne, a mix of Lyanna and Jeyne to honor her late Sister-in-law, the She Wolf, Lyanna, as well as her ancestor, the twin sister Jeyne Waters, whom founded the House Longwaters line. Benjen had be beside himself, tears streaming down his face as he kissed her compassionate

Whilst Lyaera was resting, Naela decided to hold up court in the Lord Freeholder's manse, inviting the smallfolk in to voice their concerns and what not. Naela had seen to be like the good Queen Alysanne

After another two weeks or so, the journey to Draconys resumed, meeting and staying with a handful more of Lord Freeholders, Archons, Merchant Princes and the like, all the while being accompanied by their children whom were given to serve as a part of Naela's household. Most were of an age with Viserys and Maeleron.

Then there was the palace of a of one of the 40 Dragonlord families, the Targaryens being the 40th family.

This was the palace of House Belaerys.

The thing about the Dragonlords of Valyria, is that they are all set in one of two factions. The Sphinxes and the Young Dragons. The Sphinxes are those Dragonlords descended from the original sheep hearders of the peninsula, whereas the Young Dragons are more or less upstarts.

Naela, through some means, found herself implemented and welcomed into the Sphinxes yet loved and respected by The Young Dragons too. Apparently the Targaryens were of the Young Dragons faction, yet her marriage to the Targaryens didn't put the family in higher standing with the Sphinxes.

And when they fled the Freehold because of Daeny's vision, Naela stayed behind, dropping by Dragonstone ever now and again within those 12 years before the Doom. After the Doom, Naela essentially played the Game of Thrones, rendered the existing structure of power ineffective and crowned her The Dragon Emperor, Fyreheart, a name that Essosi men and women know, lover or fear.

When Lyaera asked how she inquired the epithet of Fyreheart, her face went dark.

"I'm afraid I can't tell you that. Not yet," she recalled Naela telling her then. So the question was dropped.

When their party at last reached the Capital City of Draconys, they were greeted by open gates and cheering people entering and exiting the city. The streets were cobblestones, buildings that were more akin to towers, great statues like those on Dragonstone, but also of men and women whom Lyaera guessed represent heroes of great renown within the 14 Flames.

"Naela," Benjen called out then. "There's something thats been bugging me,"

"Whatever could that possibly be?" Naela smirked.

"If you 'saved' Valyria, then where are all the drag-" monstrous roaring had cut Benjen before he could finish.

Naela's smirk morphed into a grin then. "I think you have your answer,"

All the faces within the wheelhouse, with the exception of Naela, were faces of complete exasperation. When they had finally disembarked, Viserys was the first one out, his legs moved on their, his eyes glued to the skies in excitement. Ser Jonothor raced after Viserys, yet it seemed as though the seven year old boy king could outpace the knight.

The roads continued, until great shadows descended from beyond the clouds. Great batlike leathery wings cracking through the air. A shadow that eclipsed the sun more than once over. Scaly skin, horns and great rows of fans, but the most mesmerizing part were the molten eyes, molten eyes that mirrored Naela's fiery golden eyes. Slit pupils and all.


	56. Chapter 56

291 A.C.

The Dragon's Hoard/Tyrosh

"The Young Dragon" Prince Viserys "Vissy" Targaryen

"Well cousin Jaenara, has it been done?" Viserys asked the woman sitting across from him. Part of him was still in disbelief that a descents of Aerion Brightflame and Rhae Targaryen were still existing. Daella Targaryen's descendants made up the current status of Houses Velaryon, Celtigar, and Tarth.

As for the descendants of Daeron the Drunken, they were last seen in Myr, according to the notes of Naela's previous spymaster and Faeria's predecessor.

Jaenara was the head of the wealthiest bank in Southern Essos, rivaling the iron bank of Braavos despite being younger and untested as far as extensive debts go. The Dragon's Hoard was its name, and its reach was so strong, that the Nobles of Lys and Myr were practically owned by The bank, essentially at Jaenara's beckoning call.

"Aye, it has. You now have the Company of the Rose, The Company of the Cat, The Windblown and The Golden Company will all fight for you and yours when you deem it necessary." His cousin said. "The fleet has also been completed as well."

"Considering their only other options were death or assimilation into the Valyrian army makes sense." Said Ser Oswell.

"Indeed it does,"

"What is your next course of action now, cousin?" Jaenara asked.

"The Ironborn are in a full swing rebellion against Robert," Viserys said. "While the Usurper is distracted with them on the west coast, we'll stage a surprise landing on the east coast, it may not be a success, but it'll at least let the remind the Lords of Westeros that House Targaryen still lives and is thriving and that we aren't done."

In the six years after going to Valyria, Naela resumed her place as the Dragon Emperor and started a string of campaigns across Essos as part of her own unification plans. With Valyrian legions, heavily advanced engines of war, a War Fleet of a thousand ships, war beasts like Elephants, Bears, Firewyrms as large as elephants, and of course, Dragons larger than that of The Black Dread himself, Naela started by bringing Volantis to heel first.

Volantis was always arrogant after Valyria's alleged fall, but upon seeing the amassing armies and Dragons flying overhead, the Triarchy didn't hesitate to open the gates to the Black Walls. Meeting with the Triarchs in person, Naela commanded them mobilize their own forces and fleets to take Myr, Lys, and Tyrosh, as well has giving them seven years to fizzle out the slave trade. When one Triarch protested, she reduced it to seven moons, and promise that if they failed to do so before time was up she would personally return and incinerate both sides of Volantis and all along The Great Bridge.

Volantene soldiers were shipped up the Rhoyne in a bid to create trade embargo between Northern and Southern Essos. Once that was done, a second wave of Valyrian legions went East to subdue the Ghiscari city states of Slaver's Bay, Qarth and secure the Jade Gates, with Naela's siblings Elliope and Balerion aiding by attacking from the East and the Valyrian legions attacking from the West.

As for Tolos and Elyria, both being heavily populated by Ghiscari nobility, all the nobles of Ghiscari descent were given the option of death or renouncing all ties to Harpy of Ghis in favor of The Dragon of Valyria as well as the Slaves being liberated. The Older and more traditional nobles chose death, Naela personally beheading them, to prove that she was not so tight that she was above doing her own killing. A sentiment that the Starks have in common with her. That, and because she was in this A cities when her armies took them. But unlike Volantis, Myr, Lys, Tyrosh, Slavers Bay and Qarth, Elyria and Tolos had to end the slave trade immediately, rather than have seven years to find a means of replacing it.

Through gile, Naela turned the Unsullied against the Good Masters of Astapor before liberating the slaves and reducing half the city to ashes.

Yunkai was still very much under siege to this day. Naela's generals wanted to hold-off using the dragons to burn the rooftops or poisoning the water supply. The firewyrms weren't an option either as they were being used to get traverse under Qarth's massive triple walls. So the plan was to holdout until Qarth was completely conquered.

Meereen fell within the first 8 days as the sight of dragons made the slaves panic and force the gates open, hoping to be spared death by dragonfire.

As for New Ghis, the island city was laid waste to like its predecessor in Old Ghis. Naela believed the slave trade would never true be abolished if the original Ghiscari nobility was still around.

Missives were sent all over Essos declaring Naela's Proclamation of Unification. Similar to Aegon's when he set out to conquer Westeros. Envoys sent to Ibb, Saath, Pentos, Braavos, Vaes Dothrak, Qohor, Norvos, Lorath, The Summer Isles, The Basilisk Isles, Naath, and Great Moraq. The missives detail how those who submit without a fight will know only peace freedom justice and security, outlawing the existence of sellswords and free companies. Only pardoning said sellswords and free companies on the condition that they'd disband and enlist in the ranks of the Valyrian army or they aid House Targaryen in reclaiming the iron throne.

The latter condition was told mostly in whispers to keep the usurper from finding out, despite the fact that the eunuch Varys and his friend the Cheesemonger Illyrio Mopatis are firmly Naela's creatures and they only tell Robert what Naela wants him to know. Reason being is that when Faeria returned with the bones of Rhaenys and Aegon, Naela reexamined them, only to learn that the bones of Aegon were the only real ones, meaning Rhaenys was still alive.

A moon's turn had passed since the revelation when they found Rhaenys in the manse of Illyrio Mopatis, along with an infant boy that he and the eunuch were planning to pass off as Aegon son of Rhaegar and Elia. In truth, he was one of the last Blackfyres of the female line.

As a precaution, Naela had Viserys and Rhaenys hastily married as to keep the unworthy lords from having her and to stop the Martells from trying anything either. Viserys was seven and Rhaenys had just turned five. They'd consummate the marriage when Rhaenys reached her 15th nameday. Their children stood to inherit Sunspear, should Doran and Oberyn give Naela the necessary justification to remove them and their children.

Rather than kill the babe Aegon as Naela had ordered done to any other remaining Blackfyres upon her release from her vows, she decided that the conflict of Red and Black had to end. In spite of saying this, Aegon was taken as a ward and would be raised alongside Jon, Daenerys and Daemion in a bid to reconcile Targaryen and Blackfyre, even having Lucerys and Ashara agree to have their daughter Rhaella marry the Blackfyre when they both came of age. But. These acts were also a means of controlling Varys and Illyrio who had plan to seek out and recruit Jon Connington, Rhaegar's only living friend that wasn't of the kingsguard, to help aid in the deception of Aegon's false identity. Ser Richard Loumouth was also still alive but his wereabouts were a complete mystery.

Jaenara and Illyrio would then sign a contract writ in blood with the Captin General Myles Toyne, that the Golden Company, come Hell or High water, will fight tooth and nail to place House Targaryen back on the Iron Throne, destroy the Usurper Robert Baratheon and all whom support him. In exchange, the Knights of the Golden Company will be allowed to return to Westeros and may help themselves to the many castles and keeps of the Usurper's loyalists.

When Viserys reached his 14th nameday, Naela had granted him leave to travel to Tyrosh when she had learned of the rapid increase in exiled Targaryen loyalists flocking there. He originally had no desire to leave the others behind, but they were too young and he wanted to be amongst those that had fought bled and lost all for House Targaryen. Deep down, he felt as though he owed them this much at least.

As the men and women there bowed and gave their courtesies to him, Viserys was uneasy and feeling guilty as he knew that it was Jon whom these people should be doing this to, he may be a boy of seven, but he was still Rhaegar's only living son.

"Ser Oswell, might I ask you something? And please, speak true.."

"Of course, Your Grace," the Knights said.

"I'm little more than a usurper myself, aren't I?"

"I don't follow," Ser Oswell looked confused.

"I'm here calling myself King, when my brother has a living son. I love Jon with all my heart, so... It just doesn't feel right that I'm trying to sit the throne instead if him."

"Well, you know why Naela decided to pass over Prince Jon. She was under the impression that if his own Uncle in the Lord of Winterfell wouldn't support his claim why would anyone else?" Oswell exclaimed.

"I know why the situation is what it is now, but it's wrong. I go to bed at night and I feel like Bittersteel or Daemon or Aegon II and my namesakes Viserys I And Viserys II, they were all usurpers or would-be usurper's and I don't want to be that." Viserys was holding back tears then as this had been chewing away at him for sometime and could not find the courage to speak his mind.

"Your Grace, Naela took no joy in her decision either. She confessed that Eddard Stark's inability to be cooperative forced her hand." Ser Gerold said.

"When we return to Valyria, I'll abdicate in favor of Jon, it's only right thing to do. Naela wants me to be a True Dragon, and True Dragons aren't Usurpers..." Viserys declared.

"The ships are ready to leave when you are, Your Grace," Jon Connington announced to him.

"Very well then..." With sword in hand, Viserys climbed aboard, intent on making a statement to the realm.


End file.
